Enamorandome de un Gigolo
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Alice a sus 20 años es virgen, sus amigas intentan persuadirla de salir con chicos para que deje de serlo. En la ultima negativa, Bella y Rose, deciden pagarle a un chico para que salga con Alice, pero no cualquier chico.. un Gigolo. ¿Qué pasara cuando Alice se entere? ¿Perdonara a sus amigas por su traicion? Sobretodo, ¿Olvidara al chico del que se enamoro?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… asi que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**Summary: **Alice a sus 20 años es virgen, sus amigas intentan persuadirla. En la ultima negativa, Bella y Rose, deciden pagarle a un chico para que salga con Alice. ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere? ¿Perdonara a sus amigas? Sobretodo, ¿Olvidara al chico del que se enamoro?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola pequeñuelas, ¿Cómo han estado? Ojala y hayan podido disfrutar su semana santa xD Yo no mucho pero al menos los últimos días si, jeje, bueno como verán aquí les traigo otra pequeña historia, lo de pequeña si es literal, puesto que serán pocos capis.**

**Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió un día, o mas bien noche, cuando no podía dormir… asi que comencé a constituirla y aquí esta el primer capitulo… disfrútenlo…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

Mire a mis amigas molesta, no podía creer que esta fuera la sexta vez en esta semana en la que intentaban sonsacarme con alguien. El pobre chico tuvo que aguantar, mi ya de por si mal humor, y sobre todo el vaso de bebida que le lance cuando intento hacerme un cumplido.

Ok, un cumplido no es malo, pero en mi caso no soy muy tolerante con ello.

—¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! —me grito Rosalie molesta—Ese pobre hombre no te hizo nada malo.

—Ya lo se—le explique como por tercera vez— Sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas bonitas eso es todo, además me disculpe con él como 6 veces y en cada una acepto mis disculpas, en todo caso el que debería estar molesto conmigo es él, ¡no ustedes! —les grite a ambas, bueno, mas bien a Rose por que Bella no había dicho ni pio.

Muy bien, lo admito, las citas no son lo mío ¿Y eso que? No me voy a morir por no tener novio, de hecho me gustaba disfrutar mi juventud, sin estarme preocupando en darle explicaciones a ningún hombre, nada más mi padre pero eso es cosa a parte. En realidad, yo sabía que era lo que tenia a mis amigas algo… ¿frustradas? ¿Desconcertadas? En fin, era el hecho de que tenia 20 años recién cumpliditos, y aun era virgen, sigo diciendo que eso no es malo yo no le veía la prisa en acostarme con el primer hombre que se me atravesara ¿O si?

De nuevo las mire, Rosalie y Bella, mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo las quería mucho, bueno hasta que me salían con sus cosas sobre sexo. Ambas las conocí cuando me mude a Forks a los 10 años e íbamos en 4to de primaria, Rosalie desde niña siempre ha sido bonita llamando la atención de todos los niños a su alrededor al principio pensé que era una niña presumida pero eso cambio cuando un día me pregunto que si podía sentarme con ella por que le caían gordos los niños que todo el día estaban tras de ella de Bella pues fue diferente por que era muy tímida como toda recién llegada a un pueblo, Rose y yo fuimos las primeras en hablarle, entonces descubrimos que era una niña muy divertida, desde entonces las tres fuimos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntas… hasta que ambas cuando cumplieron sus 15 años, conocieron a los hermanos Emmett y Edward Cullen, las dos… más bien los cuatro quedaron flechados el uno al otro, yo estaba feliz por mis amigas… pero todo cambio cuando paso…

A los 17 Rose, perdió su virginidad, Bella a los 18 años… y la única virgen que quedo fui yo.

Es que ellas ya tenían su persona especial, pero yo aun no la encontraba y para cuando la encontrara posiblemente lo hiciera con él.

Pero antes nunca.

—Es que no lo entiendo Allie, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico te diga algo bonito? —por primera vez hablo Bella— Supongo que no te dijo nada malo, ¿o si?

—Para nada, me dijo que era muy linda y eso es todo.

—¿Entonces? —ahora me frunció el seño

—Bella, de verdad no quiero seguir con eso… ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí? Seguramente sus chicos se han de preguntar por que no llegan.

—¡Alice si son las 9:00! —me dijo exasperada Rose — Los chicos saben que los viernes son para nosotras.

—Me da igual—tome mi bolso—Si ustedes no se quieren ir, al menos yo si. Nos vemos mañana.

Las deje ahí a las dos, se que lo hacían por que me querían y no les gustaba verme sola, pero por que no se daban cuenta que me gustaba estar asi. Tenía que hablar con ellas, no podíamos seguir asi.

**-Pv. Rosalie- **

Mire por donde Alice había salido, sinceramente no entendía por que siempre se comportaba asi cada vez que nosotras intentábamos que ella ligara con alguien.

—Deja de poner esa cara Rosalie

—Es que Bella, la verdad tu amiga me desespera—me cruce de brazos— No entiendo como es que cada vez que intentamos que ella ligue con alguien, siempre lo arruina.

—Quizás y tenga razón, a lo mejor le gusta estar sola… eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Isabella Swan, ¿de verdad estas loca? —le tome de los hombros para que me mirara—Nuestra amiga necesita alguien que la haga sonreír, que este con ella cuando nosotras no podamos, que la apoye en otros momentos y sobretodo que le quite lo mojigata… ¡por dios tiene 20 años!

—Estas siendo muy injusta con eso, mira somos sus amigas y debemos respetar sus decisiones.

—Bueno, las respetamos—entonces se me vino una idea a la mente, sino podíamos hacer que Alice por si sola consiguiera una cita, quizás si hubiera un chico que le demostrara lo genial que era tener pareja… quizas—¡Soy un genio! ¡Im genius!

—¿Qué pasa? — se sobresalto por el grito que pegue—¿Por qué gritas como loca?

—Es muy fácil Bella, si la montaña no va a Mahoma entonces Mahoma ira a la montaña

—¿Qué? —me miro confundida, era lógico.

—Tengo una idea genial—ella me miro asi que continúe—Alice por si sola no puede salir con un chico ¿verdad?

—Si

—Y ningún chico es capaz de aguantarla ¿verdad?

—Ve al grano Rosalie—me dijo desesperada

—¿Por qué no le conseguimos un chico que sin importar sus desplantes siga con ella?

—Aja—se cruzo de brazos— ¿Y donde conseguimos a ese chico? Seguramente tu conocerás alguno por que sino, la única manera es… ¡oh no! —me señalo— Tu no podrás hacerle eso, quiero decir, es totalmente deshonesto además Alice nos matara… y también le romperemos el corazón ¡Y Alice nos matara!

—No tiene por que enterarse, quiero decir… ¿hablamos del mismo tema? —me asegure antes de continuar.

—¿De que hablas tu?

—Oh no… tú me respondes primero— le exigí

—Sobre pagarle a un chico ¿me equivoco? —asentí—Entonces te lo repito, estas loca Rosalie.

—¿No quieres que Alice sea feliz?

—Claro que quiero pero, no de esa forma.

—Mira será todo muy sencillo, solo le decimos al tipo que salga con un par de días con Alice… no se, que diga que es un… estudiante de intercambio, que solo estará aquí por un par de meses yo que se, el punto es que quiero que Alice sepa que una relación es muy bonito.

—No lo se Rose, no se que haría si Alice se llegase a enterar.

—¡Pues no lo hará! Yo no se lo diré, tú no se lo dirás y el tipo tampoco lo hará ¿entonces?

Bella se encontraba callada, seguramente digiriendo todo lo que le acababa de contar y sinceramente yo tenia razón, simplemente soltó un suspiro y asintió.

—Bien, pero de una vez te advierto Rosalie Hale, si Alice se llegase a enterar, te condenare a mi silencio eterno.

—No lo hará, no seas dramática.

—Aun asi.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos frente a uno de esos lugares donde contratas a esos tipos de chicos. Mire a Bella que se encontraba mirando a todas partes como hubiera un tipo siguiéndonos o algo asi, le gruñí a mi amiga y toque la puerta. De ahí salió una mujer como de unos 40 y tantos o 50 y pocos, nos miro de arriba abajo.

—¿En que les puedo ayudar?

—Soy Rosalie Hale y necesitamos los servicios de uno de sus chicos.

—¿Son policías? —dijo la mujer

—¿Qué? —grito Bella—¡No! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Calmate Bella—le tome del brazo— Nada de eso, solo queremos el servicio y nada más.

De nuevo nos barrio con la mirada, despues de eso simplemente se hizo a un lado. Las dos nos miramos antes de entrar, una vez dentro ambas nos quedamos como piedra.

—¡Oh-mi-Dios! —dijimos ambas

Todo nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de hombres guapos, fuertes, sexis y sobre todo… ¡en ropa interior! Por donde quiera que miráramos había un hombre andando, sentado simplemente leyendo e incluso había uno que se encontraba haciendo abdominales mostrando sus tensos y bien formados músculos de su abdomen y piernas.

—¡Soy una chica con novio! ¡Soy una chica con novio! —repitió Bella una y otra vez— Esto no es real…

—Nena, es real—le dije yo mirando a los chicos

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscan? —la señora nos saco a ambas de nuestro letargo— Tenemos desde blancos hasta morenos, Americanos o Europeos, Naturales y postizos, heterosexuales hasta gays, de 20 a 28 cm…

—¿De 20 a 28 cm de que? — pregunto Bella, tanto la señora como yo la miramos—¿Qué?

Me acerque a ella lo suficiente como para susurrarle al odio "penes" fue entonces cuando se sonrojo demasiado, yo rodé los ojos, a veces mi amiga se comportaba como una adolecente de 15 años, considerando que ella veía a su hombre como dios lo trajo al mundo.

—Puede continuar.

—Y de $500 hasta $3000 dlls por día—tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos mudas— Esas son nuestras tarifas, por sus rostros veo que no tenían ni idea de cuanto pude costar ¿me equivoco? —ambas negamos— Miren, tengo un precio especial, hay un chico nuevo es guapo no lo dudo pero le hace falta algo de colmillo ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan ese chico?

—Es para que salga con una amiga, no hay sexo… seria solo, hombre de compañía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un par de meses—dije con miedo, sabía que mi cartera sufriría estragos, tenia la esperanza de que al menos Bella me apoyara con un poco, no por nada hace poco recibió una buena herencia de su abuela materna—¿Nos costara mucho?

—Como son mis primeras clientas les daré un precio especial—mire a Bella y asentí emocionada— Muy bien, por ambos meses les cobrare… $5000 dólares, es una ganga—sentí que me desmayaba si no fuera por Bella que me sostuvo juraría que hubiera azotado en el suelo— Y bien ¿lo toman o lo dejan?

—¿P-pudo hablar con mi amiga un momento?

—Claro—se dio la vuelta y se entretuvo con un tipo moreno que se encontraba haciendo flexiones.

—¡Es mucho dinero Rosalie! Mejor vámonos.

—Lo hacemos por Alice—dije recobrando el aliento— Además escuchaste a la señora, es una ganga.

—Rose…—levante la mano para callarla

—Es un hecho, ¿mitad y mitad? —ella me frunció el seño, no podía negarse como antes pues ella nos conto de lo que había recibido.

—Bien—me medio gruño, abrió su bolso y saco su cartera, me tendió su tarjeta de debito—Más te vale que esto funcione Rosalie, por que $2,500 dlls no es poquito dinero.

—¡Ay, no seas tacaña! —tome la tarjeta— ¿Pagas tu y luego te doy? —le sonreí

—No presiones—de nuevo gruño—Si estoy a un solo dólar de quitarte mi tarjera e irme de aquí, asi que a partir de hoy piénsalo dos veces antes de pedirme algo.

Ignore a mi amiga y llame a la señora, nos sonrió cuando le tendí ambas tarjetas… adiós al 20% de mis ahorros, mientras la señora hacia sus tramites, ambas nos pusimos a observar nuestro alrededor, imaginándonos como seria el chico que saldría con Alice.

—Listo—me devolvió las tarjetas— Aquí esta su recibo— me tendió otro papel, decía la cantidad pagada además de que había una leyenda que decía _"A partir de hoy Jasper es todo suyo" _seguramente mi cara era de pura confusión por que agrego— Es como una garantía para ustedes, de esa manera ustedes saben que esto es real.

—¿Y cuando conoceremos al tipo? —pregunto Bella

—En estos momentos no esta, pero tienen una foto de su amiga

—Si

—Pues dénmela, para que el mañana se la encuentre por "casualidad" por que supongo que ese es el plan original.

Ambas asentimos avergonzadas.

—No se preocupen, les juro que esta es una organización seria quizás por el tipo de negocio que es no lo crean tan serio, pero lo es. —nos tendió la mano— Fue un placer conocerlas, solo necesito la foto, y a partir de mañana su amiga conocerá a un encantador compañero.

Asentí un poco más animada, de hecho podíamos quedarnos un poco a ver el espectáculo de todas formas nuestra misión aquí había terminado.

—¡Ey Bella! —le di un codazo a mi amiga

—Que

—¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a… no se, ver el espectáculo?

—¡Estas loca! —me grito— Ya bastante tuve con haber seguido tu tonto plan, ahora no sé qué hará Edward cuando se entere de que estuve aquí y no sé qué te hará a ti por traerme.

—No se va a enterar—dije comenzando a caminar pero sin dejar de verla—Ya te dije yo no le diré y tu…—de repente sentí algo, o mas bien alguien con lo que me había tropezado haciéndome caer al suelo.

Caí sobre algo suave, alce la vista y vi al chico mas guapo que haya visto, no me malinterpreten amo a Emmett, pero eso no significa que sea ciega, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo avergonzarme si no que cuando intente levantarme me di cuenta que… ¡Estaba desnudo! Me levante rápidamente volteando el rostro.

—¿Bella? —la mire—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —entonces hizo el cuerpo a un lado para ver lo que había tras de mi, fue cuando también se puso roja como tomate—E-este…si, mejor vámonos

Tome la mano de mi amiga y salimos corriendo despavoridas.

**-Pv. Alice-**

Me levante de mejor humor, todo gracias a que las dos ultimas noches me había acostado temprano, lo más extraño fue que ni Rose ni Bella me molestaron de nuevo con eso de los novios y se los agradecí; me vestí cómodamente de todas maneras no iba a salir hoy, o al menos eso creía.

Baje por las escaleras, las chicas ya estaban ahí desayunando.

—Buenos días chicas

—Buenos días Alice- saludaron ambas

Abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche para acompañarla con cereal. Me serví mi plato y me senté junto a mis amigas, pero hubo algo que se me hizo realmente extraño.

—¿Por qué tan calladas? —pregunte tomado una cucharada de mi cereal— A esta hora, comúnmente, ya están con sus chicos.

—Es domingo Allie—me respondió Bella—"Visita a los abuelos Cullen" ¿recuerdas?

—Me pregunto por que nunca van

—De hecho una vez fuimos ¿verdad Bella? —ella asintió— Y sinceramente, nos basto para no volver a ir, en lo que le resta de vida a los viejitos.

—¿Tan malo fue? Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca hablan de ello

—Pues te diré, el señor cree que esta aun en la segunda guerra mundial, y a Bella y a mi nos confundió con Nazis, ¡nos amarro a ambas! — Grito— Y despues la abuela nos quiso sacar dos maridos para cada una, no no no… por eso les pedimos a los chicos que ya no nos llevaran.

—Vaya… me hubiera gustado verlas ustedes amarradas por un anciano.

—Chistosa—me dio un empujón— Ah por cierto doña graciosa, hoy te toca ir al súper por leche y pan.

—¿Qué no le toca a Bella? —hice mi cuenta mental, y si, le tocaba a Bella.

—No creo Alice, ándale la próxima voy yo—dijo Rose, se me hacia raro que ahora Bella estuviera muy callada.

—¿Bella por que no hablas?

—No me siento bien—miro a Rose frunciendo el seño—Creo que me invadió un virus.

—¿Esta todo bien? — pregunte preocupada, era muy extraño que ellas dos pelearan por algo o estuvieran molestas—Noto un clima muy duro aquí.

—No es nada Allie, ya sabes… las cosas de siempre.

No sabía que tenían estas dos, pero era mejor que me alejara antes de que me embarraran a mi también en lo que sea por lo que estén enojadas. Termine mi desayuno, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla, me puse mi suéter y salí hacia la tienda.

Tome las llaves de mi chevy, y fui al centro. El pequeño súper estaba algo vacio y lo agradecí al alma, no me gustaba que hubiera mucha gente. Tome las cajas de leche y la bolsa de pan, entonces las vi…

—¡Oh por dios! —mire con ansia los brownies de chocolate integrales, mis favoritos, lastima que estaban muy altos ¡odio ser enana!

Me estire todo lo que pude para alcanzarlos pero no podía, entonces vi como una mano los tomaba, fije mi vista en el, me quede de piedra al ver al chico.

—¿Buscabas esto? —me dio los brownies— También te gustan ¿verdad?

—Si, son mis favoritos—los tome con las manos temblorosas— Gracias

Ahora con mi mirada en frente de él pude mirarlo mejor, era rubio de un color de ojos color verdes un poco más claros que los míos, su piel era algo pálida, era más alto que yo y por sus brazos pude notar que hacia ejercicio.

—¿Hola?

—Disculpa—salí de mi transe, esperando no quedar como una idiota

—Preguntaba…¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice, Alice Brandon—le tendí la mano

—Mucho gusto, Alice Brandon—me sonrió— Me llamo Jasper Whitlock

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hasta aquí termina mi chicas, este capi es como de prueba, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Asi que esperemos que tenga buena aceptación, se que cuento con ustedes .…**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… asi que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ok, se que merezco el odio eterno de todas, pero no pueden culparme… sino culpen al tecno quien me tiene total y completamente ocupada, es por eso que eh tardado, la razón es que por motivos egoístas de la skul, nos van a quitar 2 semanas de clases y mi semestre termina en mayo… además, para las que son de México, sabrán que el Popocatepetl amenaza con hacer erupción y si eso pasa nos suspenden el semestre… pero sigo pidiéndolo a todos los que están en el cielo que no pase.

En fin, no tengo mas que decir que lo disfruten…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-2-**

Me quede mirándolo por bastante tiempo, _Jasper_, era un lindo nombre y poco común. Digo, no es como si de 1980 para acá alguien llamara a su hijo de esa manera, pero al verlo sabia que ese nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Sentí como si alguien me movía el hombro, parpadee varias veces para poder enfocar la vista y darme cuenta de que tenia a Jasper a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¿Estas bien? — me miraba preocupado— Pensé que habías entrado en shock o algo asi, dudaba de mi mismo acerca de si darte una cachetada o no.

—¡Que! ¡No! —di un brinco asustada— Es solo que estaba pensando y creo que me fui.

—Oh

—Este… ¿me decías algo? — le sonreí— Ahora si estoy poniendo atención.

—Te preguntaba si vivías muy lejos de aquí.

—No, vivo como a unas dos cuadras… estoy rentando con unas amigas, ya sabes, entre tres no pesa un muerto—me reí— ¿Y tu? — pregunte, digo, tenia derecho ¿no? el me pregunto y yo respondí

—Pues ahora estoy viviendo en las habitaciones de la universidad, bueno, no soy de aquí… me cambie de universidad por que tenia mejor plan de estudios— se encogió de hombros— Yo soy de Texas.

Era lógico, un ser tan lindo no podría ser de aquí.

—Bueno tengo que irme, mis amigas esperan las compras.

—Si quieres te acompaño, me sirve de algo caminar.

Asentí simplemente, por dentro quería gritar de alegría. Ok, estaba siendo exagerada con él. Pero es que ¿Cada cuanto te encuentras un chico asi de guapo y amable en este año? Estamos de acuerdo, nunca, no es que no diga que existan… reformulo, esos chicos se nos están extinguiendo.

De nuevo me movieron el hombro.

—Te fuiste otra vez—Jasper me dijo de nuevo— Creo que de verdad si te acompañare a tu casa, asi como te vas, en una de estas te quedes a mitad de la carretera y no quiero tener eso en mi conciencia.

Comencé a reírme, este hombre era único. Pague mis alimentos, Jasper hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Salimos del pequeño local juntos, mientras caminábamos platicábamos de algunas cosas sin importancia, se me hacia muy raro estar platicando con un chico sin sentirme incomoda, es más me caía muy bien.

¿Eso podría significar algo?

—¿Y que estudias? —me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos…de nuevo para variar.

—Pues estoy estudiando medicina veterinaria, me gustan los animales desde pequeña

—¿En serio? —me vio entre sorprendido e incrédulo

—Es tan difícil de creer ¿eh?

—Te seré sincero, si—comenzó a reir— Pensaba que estudiabas diseño o algo asi, la verdad eso se me hacia mas probable.

—Pues la verdad, esa era mi segunda opción… pero desde pequeña ayudaba a mi papá a curar a mis mascotas, desde ahí le agarre amor a curar a los animales.

—Eso es genial, hay muy pocas personas que se preocupan realmente por los animales.

—Para eso estoy. —le sonreí de vuelta— ¿Y tu?

—Adivina…

—Mmmm… ¿Doctor?

—Nop—negó

—¿Filosofo? —intente de nuevo

—Nop— comencé a impacientarme

—Farmacéutico

—Creo que nunca le vas a atinar—comenzó a reírse de mi.

—Pues dime… no se me ocurre nada más.

—Biólogo marino… tengo una historia sobre eso— me dijo— Desde pequeño me gustaron los peses, casi le hago una tercera guerra a mis padres para que me los compraran, asi que cuando lo hicieron me dedique la mayor parte del tiempo a mis mascotas, conforme pasaba el tiempo les agarre mas y mas amor, no solo a los peses sino a las criaturas marinar, cuando entre a la prepa tome la decisión que en cuento me graduara estudiaría biología pero marina.

—Que bonita historia, me da gusto que también te gusten los animales.

—Tenemos algo más en común

—Es verdad—coincidí

Pero como siempre lo bueno no dura, llegamos a la entrada de mi piso.

—Pues…aquí es— señale el edificio

—Que mal, tan bien que me la estaba pasando contigo

—Es raro pero también lo pienso.

—Eso es bueno, me da hincapié en pedirte verte otra vez—vaya que directo—Digo, si no te molesta.

—Por mi esta bien—lo dije sin pensar— ¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué te parece el viernes? Es que ahorita sigo arreglando mis cosas en la universidad.

—No te preocupes, cuando puedas esta bien

—Para entonces estaré libre—bajo los dos escalones que habíamos subido—Te veo luego Alice Brandon—se despidió antes de irse corriendo.

Yo sonreí como una tonta, metí la llave en la puerta y me apresure a las escaleras… maldito el día en que esos nerds volaron el elevador, algo cansada llegue a mi cuarto, antes de abrir la puerta escuche unos ruidos por dentro y algo rompiéndose. Rápidamente metí mi llave y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Bella tenia a Rosalie debajo de ella, mientras que Rosalie se revolvía molesta Bella la tenia bien sujeta de las manos y piernas, entonces vi el motivo del ruido, a lado de ellas había un objeto roto… un celular, el grito de Rose me hizo enfocarlas de nuevo, ahora entendía su grito… si de la boca de Bella salía un hilo de saliva…

Sabía que eso seria la muerte para la asquerosa de Rosalie.

Literalmente corrí hacia Bella y se la quite de un jalón.

—¡Oh gracias, gracias! —me dijo una agitada Rosalie—No se que hubiera hecho sino llegabas a tiempo.

—¿Pero que les pasa? —solté a Bella

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, las mire frunciendo el seño.

—Solo era una pelea inocente. —me respondió Bella

—¿Inocente? — grite—¡Casi le escupes en la cara!

—Inocentemente— respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Mire a Rosalie que estaba aun en el suelo, me acerque y note que estaba a lado del objeto roto.

—Mi celular—tomo el objeto—Este me lo dio Emmett, tenía todas nuestras fotos.

—No seas chillona Rosalie—le contesto Bella con los brazos cruzados— Tiene memoria, las puedes recuperar, de todas formas no es como si fuera algo _irremplazable _como no se… los padres, los hermanos… _los amigos_ ¿no lo crees?

Rosalie asintió.

—Tienes razón—pero por su voz decía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. — ¿Trajiste la leche? Necesito de un buen trago de lactosa.

—¿No te hace daño? —pregunte, yo que sepa Rosalie era intolerante a la lactosa.

—Ya no—tomo la bolsa con las compras, saco la leche y entro a la cocina no sin antes darle un buen trago al cartón, eso nos dejaba a mí y a Bella solas.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—Ya te dijimos que nada Alice, ahora dime, te tardaste mucho ¿eh?

—Pues— de repente sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a sentirse caliente

—¡Oh por dios! —Bella me señalo—¡Estas sonrojándote!

—Yo…

—¡¿Quién? —Rosalie venia saliendo de la cocina— ¿En serio? —me tomo el rostro y me observo—Es cierto, vaya Alice, debe ser alguien muy bueno como para que te sonrojaras de esa manera.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un alguien?

—Pues quien mas que un hombre para…oh—se toco el vientre y se doblo a la mitad, de la nada un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de su estomago sonó por toda la casa—Con permiso.

Comenzó a correr supongo yo, al baño. De reojo vi a Bella que estaba a dos segundos de carcajearse.

—¿Por qué dijo que no le hacia daño la leche? Ahora no va a salir del baño.

—No lo se Bella, pero cuéntame quien es el tipo que te hace sonrojar.

—¡No sean malas! —ambas miramos a la dirección al baño—Acérquense al baño para que pueda oír.

—¡No seas cochina Rosalie! No queremos escuchar tus estrepitosos ruidos—le grito Bella de vuelta.

—¡Poooor Favooooor! Estooooo noooo se looo deseooo a nadieeee

—Creo que si— jale a Bella para que ambas quedáramos cerca del baño. —Ya estamos aquí Rosalie.

—Gracias—se oia algo rara su voz—Ahora cuéntanos.

—No es algo raro, es solo un chico que conocí en el supermercado—me encogí de hombros

—¿Cómo es? Detalles, detalles—dijo Rosalie desde adentro

—En eso coincido con ella.

—Bueno… es alto, más alto que yo, rubio, ojos color azul verdoso y no es por ser víbora, pero tenia unos brazos muy gruesos.

—¡Oh! ¡Te gusta! —Bella me abrazo, supongo que si Rosalie estuviera aquí también lo haría…aunque pensándolo bien, no dejaría que se me acercara a mí por lo menos en media hora. —¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Si

—¡Maldita sea Alice! —grito Rosalie desde el baño—Deja de hacer tantas pausas.

—Se llama Jasper—de repente Bella se tenso en mis brazos, supongo que el nombre le sonaba raro—Ya se que es un nombre bastante extraño, pero no es para tanto.

—¿Jasper? —Rosalie saco la cabeza del baño yo fruncí el seño— ¿Asi te dijo que se llamaba?

—Rosalie, entra y termina de vaciar tus intestinos y ahorita sales—le dijo Bella molesta.

—Ok—volvió meter su cabeza, yo rodee los ojos

—¿Tardara mucho? —señale el baño

—La leche la mata, media hora más

—¡Te oí!

—Ignórala—volvió su atención a mi— ¿Saldrán alguna vez?

—De hecho, me invito a salir el viernes—dije emocionada— ¿No es genial? Espero que me aguante.

—Tendrá que hacerlo—la mire confundida—Digo, si de verdad quiere algo contigo debe ser muy paciente, porque estamos de acuerdo ¿no?—me dio un empujón—Puedes llegar a ser un poco molesta en lo que se refiere a los chicos.

—Un poco

De nuevo la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Rosalie cerrándose el botón de su pantalón.

—Creo que deje medio kilo ahí, ¡Uf! —se palmeo el estomago—¿De que me perdí?

—Alice saldrá con el tal Jasper—contesto Bella sin emoción—Al fin nuestra Alice consiguió una cita por si sola, esperemos que salga todo bien—le dio un empujón a Rose. —Ya sabes que no es fácil conseguir un buen chico en esta época.

—Es cierto jeje—rió sarcásticamente.

—Ok, ustedes dos están raras asi que me voy a mi cuarto a revisar mis cosas, ustedes sigan enojadas por quien sabe que cosas.

Deje a mis dos locas amigas con sus tonterías y me fui a mi cuarto, deje las mis deberes aun lado y me eche en mi cama, imaginando las mil y un maneras de cómo seria mi cita con Jasper.

**Pv. Bella**

Me sentía como una traidora, en el momento en que Alice dijo el nombre del tipo, sentí como todo mi sistema de ética revoloteaba, diciéndome más de una vez: _dile la verdad, no seas mala amiga… Alice las odiara despues de esto. _

—Bella deja de poner esa cara de estreñida—mire mal a Rosalie

—¿Parece que el castigo con la leche no te hizo mella?

—Ahí si te pasaste, sabes que cada vez que tomo leche… se me salen hasta las ideas.

—Parece que no fue suficiente…

—¿Y mi celular? —me interrumpió— Rompiste mi celular, y no solo eso el chip se daño, cuando lo quise poner en mi celular viejo no lo reconoció, ¡todos mis números se perdieron!

—Da igual, tu plan funciono. —mire la puerta de Alice—Se encontró con el tal Jasper, lo peor de todo es que tenia la esperanza de que se comportara como la Alice de siempre y lo repeliera, pero al contrario, quedo encantada.

—¿Eso es bueno no? —Rose me miro seria—Al menos tendrá unos días divertidos.

—¿Y si se llega a enamorar de él? —ese era mi mayor temor, que nuestra amiga se lo llegase a amar y que el de la nada la deje sin decir nada— No quiero que sufra, se lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón, no es algo muy lindo de experimentar. Sabes exactamente lo que me sucedió con Alec.

—¡Ni me lo menciones! —Rosalie se puso furiosa—Te juro por mi madre que si lo llegase a ver de nuevo, lo pateare tan fuerte que le quedaran muy pocas de estar con una chica, y te aseguro que Emmett y más que nada Edward estarán felices en ayudarme.

—Lo se y gracias, pero eso no es lo que quiero que le pase a nuestra amiga.

—Ya veras que no pasara nada, en un tiempo Alice se portara como ella siempre lo hace y lo botara.

—Espero que tengas razón Rosalie. —le puse la mano en el hombro, mientras ambas mirábamos a la puerta de nuestra amiga.

De verdad esperaba con todo corazón que Rosalie estuviera en lo correcto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué paso? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Ojala y si, por que sinceramente me esforcé por escribirles este capitulo un especial gracias a **_Ane _**que me motivo a escribir, el que sigue estará bueno, pues será la cita con su Jasper.**

**Pues me retiro, me distraje un poco de mis obligaciones para darles este capi.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… asi que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se dirán asi mismas, ¿Qué demonios se siente esta mujer que tarda tanto? Pues no me siento nada, lo que pasa es que eh tenido mucho trabajo que hacer y como verán en ff no me pagan si no ¡uf! Ya tendría actualización diaria jeje… en fin, como dije no tengo escusa mas que me tengan paciencia, me queda poco de clases asi que aguántenme y verán que tendrán actualización más rápido…

Entonces no las entretengo más y disfruten el capi…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-3-**

Me levante con un mejor animo, hoy era un día muy especial y no solo por que en la noche tendría mi cita con Jasper- cita, suena tan extraño viniendo de mi- si no que iría a visitar a mi hermana mayor a la clínica. Solté un suspiro al recordar a Cinthya, no entendía como era que cada vez empeoraba más, se supone que su trauma era por la muerte de mamá pero pareciera que cada día estaba peor, sus nervios estaban fuera de si y solamente tenían que drogarla para que estuviera tranquila… eso no me gustaba nada de nada, pero mi padre y madrastra insistían que era lo mejor.

—Bien, no puede ser tan malo— le dije a mi reflejo— Es mi hermana, no esta loca…solo muy muy alterada.

Termine de vestirme y baje a la cocina, por suerte no había una guerra esta vez. Sino que estaban entretenidas desayunando y platicando como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado.

—Buenos días—salude— Se ve que están mejor ¿Qué paso?

—Solo peleas infantiles—contesto Rose—Pero como somos mejores amigas, jamás tardaremos mucho estando enojadas ¿no es asi Bells?

Ella frunció el seño, pero asintió.

—Lo que dice Rose, ¿ya vas a ver a Cinthya? —pregunto cambiando de tema

—Si, quiero irme desde ya para regresar temprano—no pude evitar sonreír por el motivo

—Oh por dios—gritaron las dos—Alice, de verdad te gusta

—No, bueno si…es más, no es su asunto—me di la vuelta para tomar mi caja de cereal, Chococrispis, mis favoritos. Abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche, tome un tazón y me serví—¿Tiene planes para hoy? —pregunte

—Si, Emmett me quiere llevar a dar una vuelta al parque y pues tu sabes…—levanto y bajo las cejas varias veces.

—¡Ew! —dijo Bella—Estoy desayunando, deja de hablar de esas cosas frente a mi

—¡Ay si tu! Como si no lo hicieras—rodo los ojos— Pero como te decía mi querida Alice, eso será hasta la tarde ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

—Rose tiene razón, ver a tu hermana a veces te pone mal.

—No es necesario, es algo que quiero hacer sola y…

—Nada de eso—me interrumpió Bella— Siempre regresas muy deprimida, o al menos déjanos acompañarte y nos quedamos afuera.

—Chicas—sentí como mis ojos querían aguarse, mis amigas eran lo mejor—Esta bien, y no tienen que esperar afuera ustedes saben la condición de Cinthya, la han visto asi que no creo que sea algo nuevo para ustedes.

…

Mire el enorme edificio desde el asiento trasero del coche de Rosalie, suspire varias veces, odiaba este lugar y mucho más a mis padres por seguir dejando a mi hermana aquí. Ella no tenia porque estar aquí, no estaba loca.

—¿Estas bien Alice? aun podemos regresar.

—No, quiero ver a mi hermana.

No se dijo nada más, entramos al estacionamiento yo aun respiraba varias veces para calmarme. Las tres entramos al edificio, juntas, por que sinceramente si me encontraba sola me derrumbaría, mire a la recepcionista que me sonreía, no era la primera vez que venia yo sola o con mis amigas, le sonreí de vuelta.

—Buenos días Lois

—Hola señorita Brandon, ¿viene a ver a su hermana?

—Si—respondí con un hilo de voz

—Déjeme ver—abrió su carpeta y comenzó a hojear, esperamos a lo que sea que estuviera viendo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—Ahora están bañándola, si quiere esperar un momento yo le aviso ¿si?

—Esta bien—iba darme la vuelta cuando recordé—¿Lois, mis padres han venido?

—Su padre vino hace como un mes—Lois conocía a mi padre ya que su marido trabajaba para el, no me sorprendía que solo mi padre viniese, mi madrastra no era muy apegada a Cinthya y menos por que la consideraba peligrosa y que podría hacerle daño a mi hermanito… se veía muy extraño.

—Gracias

Las tres nos fuimos a sentar esperando a que me dijeran cuando podía pasar a ver a mi hermana.

Quince minutos despues fue lo que necesitamos para que me dejaran pasar.

—¿Estas segura que quieres entrar sola?

—La verdad es que no—me decidi al fin— Las quiero conmigo, no se si pueda soportar esto yo sola, ¿estarán conmigo?

—Siempre manita—me dijo Bella, sosteniendo mi mano

—Eso nunca lo dudes—Rose me paso el brazo por los hombros—Ahora entremos

Uno de los enfermeros me abrió la puerta, el doctor ya se encontraba adentro. Pero solo le di una leve mirada, pues mi atención se centro en mi hermana, me dieron ganas de llorar en ese momento, se veía totalmente perdida, su mirada estaba fija en un punto especifico sin mirar mas haya a pesar de que estaba completamente aseada se veía mal, solo usaba un pants aguado y una blusa de manga larga y su cabello estaba amarrado con una coleta.

—Hola Cici—me acerque a ella y le tome la mano— ¿Cómo esta doctor? —le pregunte sin mirarlo aun.

—Pues no hay avances señorita Brandon, se niega a reaccionar la mantenemos a base de calmantes pues en ocasiones se torna muy agresiva.

—¿Agresiva? —lo mire por primera vez—¿De que esta hablando?

—Ayer ataco a una de mis enfermeras cuanto trataba de alimentarla—mire a mi hermana que estaba igual, no lo creía— Y no es la primera vez

—¿Eso es verdad Cinthya? —le pregunte

—No le responderá señorita ella…

—Ella puede—lo interrumpí— Hermanita, dime como estas—le tome de las manos y ella me miro— ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Por primera vez ella alzo la vista y me miro, abrió la boca varias veces pero no salía ningún ruido de su boca, lo intento varias veces, yo sostenía su mano dándole todo mi apoyo.

—Hermanita dime algo—le dije, tenia que ser fuerte y no llorar

—No dirá nada, se niega hablar con ninguno…

—Yo…—susurro interrumpiendo al doctor—Yo

—Dime Cici…— le tome más fuerte de las manos, el doctor seguía con su barulla y estaba comenzando a desespérame tenerlo aquí quería estar sola con mi hermana—¿Puede dejarme sola con ella, por favor?

—Es imposible, no queremos que le vaya hacer daño.

—Nunca lo hará, y si lo hace gritare ¿eso esta bien para usted? —lo mire mal, no se que tenia él contra mi hermana— Solo deme unos minutos.

—Pero…

—Si doctor déjela—intervino Rose— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Además solo serán unos momentos, ¿que puede pasar? — dijo Bella— ¿Por qué se niega?

—No, nada… esta bien pero solo unos minutos

Guio a todos a la salida, mis amigas me sonrieron dándome ánimos, les devolví la sonrisa y despues nos dejaron solas.

—Ya estamos solas hermana, dime lo que quieras.

Ella me miro y sus ojos se veían tristes.

—Mamá… ella, no esta…

—Lo se nena, lo se—le di un beso en la frente

—Yo no la mate…

—No, no lo hiciste… nadie tuvo la culpa—la mire a los ojos, los suyos mostraban mucho dolor—Fue un accidente, nadie la tuvo.

—¿De verdad? —susurro

—Es la pura verdad.

Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Tampoco estoy loca—se agito más—No lo estoy

—No lo estas

—¡No estoy loca! ¡Créeme! —levanto la voz—¡No lo estoy!

Tome a mi hermana de los hombros y la abrace

—Te creo, te creo

—¡No estoy loca! —comenzó a agitarse—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Cinthya calmate! —intente sostenerla pero ella comenzó a patalear.

—¡La hiena tuvo la culpa! ¡Ella fue!

—¿Quién? —la mire confundida, ¿de quien hablaba?

—¡No estoy loca! ¡NO LO ESTOY! —comenzó a tirar de patadas, por mas que intentaba calmarla no se dejaba, de repente las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a sostenerla pero ella daba mas patadas, me alejaron de inmediato y asi me vi entre los brazos de mis amigas—¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Entonces una enfermera entro y le incrusto una jeringa en el brazo, ella comenzó a respirar más calmadamente y cerró sus ojos poco a poco.

—¿Ve? Se lo dije, fue una mala idea dejarla sola con ella… casi la lastima.

—Ella dijo algo…

—Son solo alucinaciones tuyas— me interrumpió— Es por parte su lucidez y los medicamentos, asi que es mejor que no la viniera a visitar por lo menos en un tiempo.

Yo mire a mi hermana dormir, antes de asentir.

…

—¿Estas bien? —me dijo Bella en cuanto llegamos al departamento

—No, todo fue tan extraño.

Ambas me miraron, pero no quería que me miraran con pena, yo sabía que Cinthya estaba mal pero nunca pensé que a ese nivel, pero aun asi me dejo pensando ¿Quién era la hiena? Trate de quebrarme la cabeza recordando a quien le decíamos asi cuando éramos niños o de donde salió ese sobrenombre, quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza no tenia sentido ponerme a pensar en eso, no por ahora.

—Se que mi hermana esta mal, pero eso no significa que la dejare. La visitare lo más rápido que pueda, mi padre no lo hace muy a menudo y no quiero que ella este sola.

—Me parece bien Alice, hay algo raro ahí.— dijo Rosalie

—¿De que hablas?

—De la manera en como el doctor evitaba que tu te quedaras con ella, algo asi como miedo.

—Es verdad—agrego Bella—Todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a susurrar cosas, parecía como si hubiera cometido una tontería, no se, parecía como si ella no tuviera que hablar.

—No lo se, creo…—entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire el numero y no lo conocía, pero aun asi conteste—¿Bueno?

—¿Alice? soy yo, Jasper

Entonces mi atención se fijo en el reloj, ¡diablos! Tenía solo una hora para arreglarme.

—Si, hola

—Me preguntaba ¿si estabas lista?

—Si, solo me quedan unos detallitos—mentí corriendo hacia mi cuarto dejando a mis amigas confundidas— ¿Ya vienes? —pregunte mientras me quitaba el pantalón

—Te veo en un rato

—Estaré… ¡auch! —se me atoro una de las partes del pantalón, y caí derechito al suelo—¡Diablos!

—¿Alice, todo bien?

—Si, si…te dejo, tengo que terminar algo…

—Ok

Colgué el teléfono, me levante rápidamente y me metí a la ducha. Tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos en bañarme, 10 en cambiarme y 15 en maquillarme, ok tarde más en maquillarme pero lo ameritaba, baje por las escaleras casi corriendo terminando de peinarme. Mis amigas me miraban desde el sofá donde estaban sentadas, solo miraban cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo miramos—me sonrió Bella— Nunca te había visto asi—frunció el seño

—Ya Bella, no le arruines nada a nuestra amiga—le dio un codazo—Estamos felices por ti Alice.

—Pero eso si, si ese tipo intenta propasarse contigo te juro que lo golpeare tan fuerte que no tendrá tiempo de decir ¡Aw! ¿Me captas?

—Si, Bella si—en eso el timbre sono—¡Ya llego!

Casi corrí hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí me quede de piedra, el chico que estaba ahí estaba absolutamente guapo, vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, una camisa color morado, asi como un chaleco color negro y zapatos cafés.

—¿Muy formal?

—Te ves bien—más que bien diría yo, pero me lo guarde

—Genial—me sonrió—¿Nos vamos?

—Si, ¡Bella Rose llego al rato! —iba a cerrar la puerta, pero mis amigas se parecieron Rose tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro seguramente había visto a Jasper, pero Bella era otra cosa tenia los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido—Las veo luego chicas.

—Diviértete Allie—me dijo Rose—No hagan cosas malas que parezcan buenas o cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

—Este…ok—mire a Bella, aun no se relajaba—¿Bella?

—Solo cuídate y si vas a llegar tarde mándame un mensaje para que no te esperemos.

—Si, aun no me compra mi celular nuevo—se quejo Rose—Tenia que llamar a Emmett

—Te dije que mañana—contesto casi gruñendo—Además esta el teléfono de la casa o el de monedas, no te limites solo a un celular.

—Bueno…me voy—tenia que retirarme antes de que mis amigas se pusieran pelear

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, aun me sentía extraña por las diferentes reacciones de mis amigas, supongo que Rose estaba feliz porque al fin salía con un chico por cuenta propia mientras que ella se preocupaba por mi, siempre había sido asi Bella era la que siempre la más consiente de todas.

—¿Algún problema? —me pregunto Jasper

—Lo mismo que todos los días— le sonreí— Asi que ¿A dónde vamos?

—Una sorpresa—me sonrió de vuelta

Por dentro sentí un calor agradable y eso me sorprendía de alguna manera, nunca lo había sentido y esperaba que fuera un calor bueno.

**Pv. Rosalie**

—¿Lo viste? Es guapísimo

—Si, como sea—Bella se dejo caer en el sofá

—No entiendo por que sigues molesta, no ha pasado nada malo—me senté a su lado

—Aun

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás con esa actitud? —se cruzo de brazos— Bella, sabes que hieres a Alice con tu actitud, ¿Por qué no solo actúas como si todo estuviera bien y ya?

—Es que no puedo, me da cosa verla con él…—se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, yo solo la miraba— Es que, si fuera un chico normal no habría problema, pero no lo es pagamos por él y eso no me gusta nada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Igual y dura poco.

—Esta vez te equivocas nena, se que tienes la intuición de una roca—la mire mal, se que no tenia mi sexto sentido de mujer muy desarrollado pero tampoco era ninguna estúpida— Bueno, no eres muy observadora como yo, ya no te ofendas, el punto es que vi el rostro de Alice Rose era de… no se como explicarlo, de verdad le gusta o más que eso.

—¿Crees que se enamore de él?

—Igual y si, igual y no…pero quisiera que no.

Me quede pensando un momento, Bella tenia un buen punto, si Alice se llegase a enamorar de el todo seria malo cuando Jasper se fuera, pero tampoco quería quitarle ese sueño. Era todo tan complicado, pero tampoco Bella tenía que poner mala cara a cada rato.

—Ok, hagamos un trato ¿si?

—Dispara

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando estemos ahí, ahora solo hay que comportarnos como si él fuera un tipo común y corriente, no le hagas magas caras ni nada por el estilo…esto desconcierta mucho a Alice y no queremos que comience con las preguntas acerca de tu desagrado hacia él sin tan siquiera conocerlo.

—Me es muy difícil fingir que no es quien yo creo.

—Inténtalo, no por mi ni por ti sino por Alice y yo también tratare de no verme muy efusiva con ello… ambas normales — le tendí la mano—¿Prometido?

Ella se le quedo mirando a mi mano, como debatiéndose si aceptar o no, al final solamente suspiro y negando con la cabeza me tomo de la mano.

—Es una promesa

—Espero que estés en lo correcto—me dijo

Mire a Bella, transmitiéndole toda la confianza que yo misma tenia. A partir de ahora todo seria normal, pretenderíamos que Jasper es un tipo normal…no un gigoló.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Eso es todo por hoy chicas… se que es muy corto y quizás esperaban la cita en este capi, pero quería poner la parte de la hermana de Alice por que quise algo de misterio en el fic, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capi les tengo la cita con Jasper donde tengo sorpresas, bueno más sorpresas que las que les tengo más adelante xD…solo no me abandonen…**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios**

**Besotes**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola de nuevo, si soy yo y no un espectro que poseyó mi pagina de ff jeje…se que están sorprendidas por que actualizo, pero la verdad es que ya se me acabaron las escusas, pues por que solo hay una… la universidad me consume, solo espero que Nyx se apiade de mi alma y me conceda que este viernes salga de vacaciones, así podre seguir con actualizando más rápido… lo único que me queda decir, es gracias a todas las que me leen y me han tenido paciencia y me han dejado review, se que esta vez no los conteste, pero prometo que la próxima si los contesto todos… espero que disfruten el capi…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-4-**

Respire como tercera vez antes de encararlo…de nuevo.

—Siento esto—le señale la puerta—Por lo regular no son así, solo que no se por que se han portado de esa manera una con la otra y por ende se desquitan con todos los extraños que estén cerca de ellas.

—Sus motivos tendrán—me apretó el hombro—No te preocupes Alice, yo también tengo compañeros de cuarto, y al igual que tus amigas tienen sus momentos malos, pero como veras al ser hombres son mucho más hostiles.

—Pero aun así, hablare con ellas. —entonces decidí que volvería al tema—¿A dónde iremos? No me lo dijiste muy bien la ultima vez.

—No te lo puedo decir Alice, es una sorpresa para ti.

—Pero no soy de muchas sorpresas, mejor dime—le di mi mejor carita.

—Oh no, yo soy inmune a las hermosas caritas tiernas, así que será mejor que te la guardes.

Puse mala cara y lo seguí a donde quiera que fuéramos ya que había comenzado a caminar, a cada momento le echaba una mirada por si me daba algún indicio de donde íbamos, pero iba demasiado distraído como para decirme algo.

—Jasper…—intente de nuevo

—No Alice, es una sorpresa.

—Pero…

—Tsk Tsk—me cerró los labios con sus dedos—Tienes que ser paciente. —me soltó los labios y seguimos caminando, pero a cada rato le daba miradas para ver si así se impacientaba y me decía todo.

Mire de nuevo a Jasper, esperando de que esa manera el pudiera decirme que clase de sorpresa me tenia, pero parecía que ni se inmutaba eso me hizo bufar, al escucharme el solo sonrió pero no se veía molesto al contrario parecía que se la estaba pasando en grande. Seguimos caminando, pero por más tiempo que hubiera vivido aquí aun no reconocía del todo las calles.

—Ok, ya es mucho ¿A dónde vamos? —dije mas que desesperada, si era sincera odiaba sentirme confundida o como si me perdiera de algo.

—Tranquila Alice—me dio otro apretón en el hombro—Las sorpresas por algo se llaman así, es por que no debes saber a donde vamos.

—Pero no me gusta sentirme confundida—insistí

—¿Eres siempre así de insistente? —pregunto, pero no se veía molesto solo curioso—Bueno, aunque me insistas todo el día no te diré nada—en eso volteo a su alrededor—De todas formas casi llegamos, estamos cerca de tu sorpresa.

No continúe discutiendo de todas formas no iba a decir nada, seguimos caminando por unas cuantas calles hasta que el se detuvo frente a un edificio de una sola planta, era de color blanco con manchitas negras en forma de patitas, con algunas imágenes de animalitos por todas partes, además de que en un letrero enorme de color jirafa (jeje anaranjado con negro, ¿no parece una jirafa?) este decía refugio para animales "EL PERRITO CONTENTO", no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se posara en mis labios, mira a Jasper que solo me miraba, seguramente esperando mi reacción solo le tome de la mano y le di una gran sonrisa.

—Quiero suponer que te gusta

—Demasiado, siempre quise visitar uno de estos pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad. —dije muy emocionada como si en vez de eso me hubiera dado un diamante de 300 quilates.

—Bueno, es que conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien y ese alguien es el dueño del lugar, así que le pedí de favor si me dejaba entrar a ver los animales y como supe que te encantaría…

—¿Y todo esto lo planeaste en un solo día? —pregunte confundida, era imposible que una persona "mortal" pudiera lograr que nos dejaran a entrar a un lugar ya en la noche.

—De hecho no fue la gran cosa, como te dije un amigo mío es sobrino del dueño, simplemente le pedí de favor que me dejara visitar a los animales y además de que tenia a una amiga que le encantaría venir, me dijo que si siempre y cuando no molestemos a los doctores o a las personas que los atienden—mi cara debió ser un poema por que cambio su expresión—¿No te gusta?

Me sentí idiota por bajarle el ánimo.

—¡No! Digo si—me trabe yo misma, pero me tranquilice—De verdad me encanta—su rostro volvió a ponerse alegre.

—Pues tenemos que entrar sino no nos va alcanzar el tiempo para ver a los animales.

—¿Cuántos son? ¿Son muchos? —pregunte entusiasmada

—Por lo que entendí si, la mayoría pertenecían algún circo pero conforme se hicieron más viejos los abandonaron aquí, bueno es mejor que explotarlos o maltratarlos por que no podían hacer sus trucos bien y los demás son perros y gatos abandonados en la calle.

—¡Pobrecillos! —me sentía mal por todos aquellos animalitos que eran abandonados o explotados.

Nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta, Jasper toco unas tres veces antes de que un chico con bata blanca nos abriera, le sonrió a Jasper y luego a mí.

—Que gusto Jasper, ¿Y quien es la linda señorita quien te acompaña?

—Alto ahí Peter, ella viene conmigo—le dijo el en forma algo fría, en lugar de molestarme me provoco cierta satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido así y creo que me gusto.

—¡Oye! Tranquilo viejo—Peter levanto las manos—Yo se que esta señorita esta contigo, que carácter hombre—el ambiente se relajo un poco—Supongo que vienen a ver a mis huéspedes ¿no?

—Exacto—dijo el, de nuevo más tranquilo—No están indispuestos ¿verdad?

—No, de hecho los estamos bañando—me miro de nuevo—Supongo que te gustaría ayudar, pues Jasper me comento que estas estudiando veterinaria.

—Eso estudio, ¿de verdad puedo ayudarte?

—Claro, de hecho los estábamos esperando—se hizo a un lado y nos invito a pasar, al principio del área estaba del mismo color que la fachada, conforme nos íbamos adentrando los colores iban haciéndose mas neutros hasta llegar al blanco, además de que después de pasar una puerta pude notar todos los instrumentos y el lugar donde curaban a los animales, también me di cuenta de que el lugar era más grande de lo que en verdad aparentaba por que por más que caminábamos no le vi fin, fue entonces donde se puso un poco mas oscuro y comencé a escuchar el sonido de los animales adentro, eso hizo que me emocionara aun más, una fuerte luz me cegó un poco, dando paso a un área natural (obviamente artificial, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto).

No pude evitar maravillarme por lo que tenía alrededor mío, había muchos perros sueltos y también gatos, caballos, vacas, burros y borregos en los establos, mientras que en algunas amplias jaulas estaban algunos monos, aves, algunos lobos, un tigre, dos leones y una leona… ¡oh por dios! Había dos elefantes, adoraba a esos animalotes.

—Es hermoso—me acerque un poco al elefante

—Lo es, pero Many es algo rejego con la gente nueva así que te recomiendo que esperes a que te reconozca un poco, después podrás acariciarlo.

—Ok—me dio risita que el elefante se llamaba Many, ¿Y como se llamaba la otra? ¿Ellie? ¿Moritas?

Seguimos caminando, hacia un estilo carpa, de ahí se oían más ruidos. Al entrar notamos a dos personas tratando de bañar a un hermoso chimpancé.

—¡Es muy lindo! —me acerque a las personas, de repente el mono se levanto de la tina y corrió hacia mi, se lanzo a mis brazos mojándome toda…pero no podía importarme menos—Hola pequeñín.

—¡Lo siento! —llego una de las mujeres—No siempre es así, creo que te arruino la ropa.

—Nada que no pueda remediar con un baño—acaricie al simio, quien me dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla—Gracias primor.

—Se llama Tiny, es muy simpático.

—Oh…hola Tiny— le di un besito—Dejemos que te sigan bañando—se lo entregue a la chica para que siguieran limpiándolo, me revise la ropa, no estaba tan mal, solo algo mojada y un poco de pelo.

—Siento lo de tu ropa Alice—me dijo Jasper preocupado—Arruino tu ropa.

—Ya te lo dije Jasper, nada que una buena lavada no quite, además adore Tiny—mire de nuevo al mono, que seguía aplaudiendo—Es muy lindo.

—No eres como otras chicas Alice—mire a Jasper, tenia su mirada fija en mi—Otra ya se hubiera puesto a gritar como loca por su ropa, eres genial.

—Gracias—dije avergonzada, sabía que era demasiado diferente a las demás por lo mismo de que no era como la típica chica americana, pero el hecho de que Jasper me lo haya dicho lo hacía diferente.

—No te avergüences—me acaricio la mejilla, su toque me quemaba pero era maravilloso le sonreí por aquello.

Su mirada jamás dejo la mía y yo no podía quitar la mía de al suya, sus ojos me decían tantas cosas, que me hipnotizaban, tome la mano que sujetaba mi mejilla y la acaricie un poco memorizando la textura de esta…

—¡Miren que tenemos aquí! —la voz de Peter nos hizo separarnos, puse mi mirada en él y me quede sorprendida pues en sus brazos traía a un pequeño bebé tigre blanco, corrí por inercia hacia el.

—¡Es hermoso! —acaricie su cabecita— Y tan pequeño.

—Solo tiene 2 meses, su madre lo dejo desde que nació y nos hemos encargado de él desde entonces—también acaricio su cabeza—Estaba a punto de alimentarlo ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

—¿En serio?

El doctor asintió y me paso al cachorro, de verdad pesaba un poco pero me las arregle para cargarlo, me paso la mamila y comencé a alimentarlo, el pequeño se aferraba a la mamila y también de mi brazo, lo que me provoco pequeño rasguños pero aun así estaba feliz, nunca había estado tan cerca de un tigre y esta era una oportunidad maravillosa.

Cuando la mamila se acabo, el cachorro comenzó a lamerme la mano y tomo un pequeño pedazo de piel, y también lo succiono provocándome una sensación muy graciosa.

—Supongo que debo llevármelo antes de que termine por chuparte toda—el doctor se rió

—¿Tan pronto? —apreté más el cachorro contra mi

—¿Podemos ir a ver a los caballos si quieres? —me pregunto Jasper

Lo pensé por un momento, de todas formas quien era yo para quedarme con el cachorro.

—Esta bien—dije desanimada entregándole el pequeño, que comenzó a chillar un poquito.

Así pasamos como dos horas, ayude a alimentar los animales, limpiar algunas cosas (por suerte había llevado tenis, ¡gracias intuición femenina!), también los chicos nos invitaron a comer algo, lastima que la mayoría de la comida era vegetariana aunque déjenme decirles que las hamburguesas de soya estaban ricas. Me dio mucha tristeza irme de ahí, me la había pasado de maravilla en ese pequeño gran refugio, Jasper me acompaño a mi casa y mientras caminábamos platicamos de otras cosas muy diferentes a lo que acabamos de pasar juntos.

Al fin el día había terminado, estábamos ambos en la entrada de mi casa.

—Jasper, de verdad me la pase muy bien hoy

—Esa era la idea Alice—me sonrió— Sabía lo mucho que te gustaban los animales y en cuanto se dio la invitación, no dude en invitarte.

—Fue la mejor cita que eh tenido, bueno, no es como si haya tenido muchas. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Bromeas? Eres realmente divertida, lista y amable, con los animales hasta parecías otea persona de verdad te gustan mucho, de hecho no estoy dudando en pedirte salir de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? — pregunte sorprendida, por lo regular no pasaba de la primera cita.

—¿Tan raro es? —me miro confundido.

—Es que bueno—patee el suelo—Los chicos me consideran algo…molesta, pues nunca me cayó lo que pienso.

—Eso no es malo, es ser sincera y eso es lo que me gusta de una mujer…que sea sincera con todos y sobretodo consigo misma—me volvió a acariciar la mejilla— Así que no dudes de ti misma, tu me gustas y los demás chicos no importan, de hecho me alegro que ninguno te haya interesado por que así me dio la oportunidad a mi.

—Eres muy dulce—dije sinceramente

—Y tu muy hermosa—su caricia se hizo más suave—Se que aun no es tiempo, así que aun no te pediré un beso, pero eso no evita que te de uno inocente—se agacho para dejarme un cálido u sencillo beso en la mejilla, en cuanto sus labios se posaron en mi piel sentí un cosquilleo tan cómodo. —¿Entonces aceptas salir conmigo mañana?

—Si

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Perfecto, vendré por ti un poco más temprano para que tengamos toda la tarde libre.

Entonces recordé que yo tenia que ir a visitar primero a Cinthya y después a mis padres eso me tomaría toda la mañana hasta mas de medio día.

—¿Cómo a que hora vendrás?

—Quizás como a las 2 de la tarde ¿Por qué?

—Es que mañana saldré a un compromiso por la mañana y regresare más tardar a las 3, ¿Te molestaría que fuera hasta esa hora? —pregunte con la esperanza de que no se molestara y me mandara por un tubo.

—Claro que no, si tienes cosas que hacer y son mas importantes lo entiendo—me sonrió, yo pensé que había cambiado de opinión—Entonces a las tres será.

—Nos vemos—me levante de puntitas (y con mucho esfuerzo diría yo) le di un beso en la mejilla—Hasta mañana

—Descansa

Metí la llave a la puerta y con un ultimo vistazo entre al edificio.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que las chicas ya se habían dormido, sin hacer ruido comencé a dirigirme hacia mi cuarto. De repente las luces se prendieron cegándome en el momento.

—¿Qué hora son estas de llegar? —Bella estaba en bata con los brazos y piernas cruzadas

—Bella, te pareces a la típica escena de la mamá que espera a su hija cuando llega tarde—comencé a reírme, pero ella no me siguió—Ok, siento llegar tarde.

Bella me miro frunciendo el seño, pero después soltó el aire y se levanto.

—¿Y Rose? —pregunte al no verla con ella

—Sabes que ella es casi como una gallina, se mete el sol y ella se va a la cama.

—Tienes rozan.

Me seguí derecho para irme a mi recamara.

—¿Te divertiste al menos? —me pregunto acompañándome a mi cuarto

—Si, ¿a que no sabes a donde fuimos? —pregunte emocionada, todavía no me cansaba de repetir el día en mi cabeza.

—Lo ignoro sinceramente.

—Fuimos a un refugio de animales—dije emocionada—Vi muchos ahí ¡hasta me dejaron alimentar a un tigre blanco! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡Es genial Alice! —me dijo más emocionada—Dime que no viste a un puma.

—No había de esos—ella me miro decepcionada, a ella le encantaban los pumas—Pero vi algunos leones, son parecidos.

—Pero no se igualan a un puma—se encogió de hombros—Así que te la pasaste bien.

—Si—sonreí como boba

—Me alegro mucho Alice, que al fin un chico te guste demasiado como para no asustarlo en la primera cita—no se, pero sentía que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras, o era que solo estaba siendo un poco ridícula, Bella no era así, ella siempre me apoyaría en todas mis decisiones fueran buenas o malas—Pero ahora tienes que dormir, mañana te espera un día muy… alocado.

—Ni me lo menciones. —para eso ya habíamos entrado a mi cuarto, Bella se dejo caer en mi cama—No se ni por que me molesto en ir.

—Lo haces por tu hermana.

—Pero si ellos nunca se han preocupado por ella, desde que tengo uso de razón yo eh sido la única que la ido a visitar todos los fines de semana, mi padre con suerte solo va una vez al mes.

—En serio, no se que onda con tu padre—Bella dijo algo molesta—No es de un perro del que estamos hablando, es de su hija.

—Si te soy sincera, siento que Leslie tiene mucho que ver con eso.

—Yo igual—ella torció el gesto pero después se levanto—Bien, sea lo sea no tenemos pruebas de nada, lo único que te queda hacer es apoyar a Cinthya en todo momento y nunca dejarla sola.

—Eso hago Bells—le sonreí

Me sonrió de vuelta, dándome un abrazo.

—Ok, te dejo para que duermas—camino hacia la puerta— Buenas noches Alice

—Que duermas bien Bella.

Bella salió de mi habitación dejándome sola, estuve punto de quedarme dormida pero recordé que había sido ensuciada por Tiny, con flojera y todo tuve que levantarme para darme un baño, me quite las sucias prendas y las lance a mi cesto de la ropa sucia. Me metí a la regadera para que el agua tibia me relajara, pues con todo eso de ir a visitar a mis padres me tenia un poquito tensa, no es que no los quisiera, pero había ocasiones que me hacían odiarlos pensándolo bien solo era un ocasión:

_La manera en como abandonaron a mi hermana._

Se que Cinthya tenia sus problemas pero ese no era motivo para dejarla a su suerte en un hospital clínico con tan solo una o dos visitas a la semana.

—Odio esto—me dije a mi misma—Cinthya no tiene la culpa de lo que paso. —me sacudí el agua—Ella no mato a mamá, fue un accidente.

Si era sincera no recordaba mucho de la muerte de mamá, yo tendría como unos 6 años cuando pasó. Solo recuerdo que papá entro a mi cuarto diciéndome que fuera fuerte, no entendía mucho de eso, pero a pesar de que la muerte de mi madre me dolió muchísimo no fue comparado al ver a mi hermana siendo llevada por unas personas con bata, y sacándola de la casa.

—_¡Yo no la mate!_ —gritaba mucho—_Yo la amaba…¡papá!_

Ella tenía 13 años, ahora casi a sus 30 aun seguía ahí sin ninguna mejora.

Pero para mi había algo más, por más que le preguntaba a papá que era lo que pasaba él se negaba a decirme, alegando que yo era muy pequeña para saberlo, y que mi hermana estaba demasiado dañada como para hacer algo por ella. Yo sabía que Cinthya era algo inquieta y casi todo el tiempo hacía enojar a mamá pero yo no creía que ella fuera capaz de ocasionar su muerte.

Bufe de nuevo por no entender nada, cerré las llaves del agua y me enrede en la toalla, salí dl baño y me dirigí a mi ropero para buscar algo ligero que ponerme.

Me deje caer en mi cama, de reojo vi como mi celular tenia el foquito que me indicaba que tenia un mensaje, lo tome y lo abrí.

_Me la pase súper este día, estoy inquieto y ya no puedo esperar por verte mañana._

_Besos_

_Jasper_

Sonreí como boba, este chico era único y me hacía sentir especial…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como si pudiera darme la oportunidad de enamorarme.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que si, y que les haya gustado la "cita" si lo se, quizás esperaban un restaurant, baile o cosas más, pero sinceramente yo preferiría acariciar un tigre o darle de comer a uno que eso, ¿Por qué cada cuanto se da la oportunidad? Y además esta Alice es diferente, ya saben que la mayoría de las veces les pongo personalidades diferentes. **

**Espero contar con sus comentarios, esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto xD**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Im Back! Por fin después de más de 4 meses de estrés más estrés, por fin eh salido de vacaciones así que espero actualizar más seguido pues tengo que trabajar xD Sin más preámbulo les dejo el siguiente capi…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Evelyn Sofia Correa, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-5-**

Miré el imponente edificio de la familia Brandon, no podía creer que estuviera aquí cuando me prometí que jamás pisaría este lugar, no después de la tremenda discusión que tuve con mi padre hace dos años cuando le pedí, más bien le rogué, que trajera a Cinthya. Él sin dudarlo se negó, alegando que no era asunto mío y que lo dejara hacer las cosas a su modo, fue como dos semanas antes de que yo me fuera a la universidad. Ese día me prometí no volver hasta que él entrara en razón.

Supongo que desde entonces sigue sin entrar en razón. Toda esta situación es culpa de una sola persona, de una mujer, nada más y nada menos que de Leslie.

Entré al edificio y fui directamente al elevador, en mi camino a este pude ver que todo mi alrededor emanaba poder, un poder que siempre me hizo sentir incomoda, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a todo esto pero desde aquel día evitaba todo contacto con este tipo de gente. Saludé a algunos empleados que se sorprendieron al verme, pues desde aquella ocasión yo no había regresado más. Entré al elevador y pulsé el botón del piso 69. Mis nervios aumentaban a medida que subía un piso, cuando el elevador abrió la puerta pude ver a Stacia en la recepción.

Me acerqué a ella y la saludé.

—Hola —ella me sonrió sorprendida.

— ¿Pequeña Alice? — ahora fue mi turno de sonreír—. ¡Dios tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Mírate! Estás hermosa.

—Gracias, tú tampoco te ves tan mal.

Ella movió su mano restándole importancia.

—Querida, los años me están cayendo—ella comenzó a reír y yo la seguí. Stacia había trabajado con la familia desde que mi abuelo manejaba la compañía, a mi parecer aun le faltaban 2 años para jubilarse. Sinceramente yo adoraba a esta mujer, desde la muerte de mamá ella me llamaba a diario para saber como estaba pero a raíz de la discusión con mi padre dejé de responder sus llamadas y al parecer entendió mi punto porque también dejó de llamarme —. ¿A qué debo tú visita?

—Vine a ver a mi padre —respondí de mala gana — ¿Está desocupado?

—De hecho acaba de salir de una junta, así que no creo que le moleste verte.

—Eso espero —murmuré para mí—. Bueno será mejor que entre de una vez y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Me di la vuelta para entrar a mi posible primera discusión en dos años. Stacia me llamó antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta del despacho de papá.

— ¿Alice? —Volteé a mirarla— ¿Tu visita tiene que ver con tu hermana?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté confundida.

Ella me sonrió, mostrando una expresión que denotaba comprensión.

— ¿Por qué otra razón vendrías? — Asentí—. Extraño mucho a Cinthya, recuerdo cuando solía venir con su madre, ella no se estaba quieta para nada. Recuerdo como tu padre se ponía de todos los colores del coraje pero solo bastaba una pequeña sonrisa de ella para calmarlo.

Yo no podía creer que Stacia estuviera hablando del mismo hombre, supongo que eso fue mucho antes de que yo tuviera razón porque sinceramente yo recordaba muy poco de un padre amable.

—Así que te pido que no grites.

—No prometo nada.

—No seas tan dura con él—la miré sin entender—. También ha sufrido.

—No lo creo.

Giré sobre mis talones, me paré frente a la magnífica puerta, se escuchó un ruido haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. La oficina de mi padre, Nicholas Brandon, emanaba poder tan solo verla, era del tamaño de todo mi departamento, recuerdo que la decoración la había hecho mi madre pero ahora todo lo sobrio que se veía había sido remplazado por otra más moderna y sumamente frívola. En medio se encontraba mi padre escribiendo, al parecer notó mi presencia por lo que solamente levantó un dedo indicándome que lo esperara un momento. Con un gruñido me quedé esperando a que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Diez minutos después levantó la vista.

—Es un placer verte por aquí de nuevo hija —se recargó en su carísimo sillón. —Recuerdo que habías dicho que no volverías aquí.

—Créeme que si fuera por mí no hubiera venido —me crucé de brazos—. Pero solamente por alguien vendría a un lugar que me desagrada tanto —miré a mi alrededor—. Bonita decoración. —dije con mí sutil ración de sarcasmo.

—Gracias, tu madre…

—Se nota que con la edad has perdido el sentido para diferenciar el sarcasmo —lo interrumpí. Él me miró molesto, seguramente por el hecho de que no consideraba a Leslie del todo mi madre, bueno ella no lo era. Ella era mi madrastra y aunque teníamos una relación cordial no podía decir que éramos las mejores amigas, pensábamos de maneras distintas—. Iré al grano, vengo aquí para saber ¿Por qué demonios no has ido a ver a Cinthya? —su cara cambió de molestia a tristeza para luego igual de rápido pasar a la molestia de nuevo.

—Le doy al hospital lo suficiente como para que tú hermana tenga todo lo necesario. No le veo el caso estar yendo a cada momento, de todas formas no es como si se diera cuenta que estoy ahí ¿No?

La ira comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo.

— ¡Es tu hija maldita sea! —grité—. No puedes simplemente olvidar que existe.

—Mary Alice, no te permito que me levantes la voz jovencita —me gritó de vuelta, encarándome—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

—Pero Cinthya —traté de hablar más calmada pero él me interrumpió.

— ¡Tu hermana es responsable de sus acciones, ella merece todo lo que le está pasando!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Jamás consideré que mi padre le tuviera ese tipo de rencor a mi hermana. Siempre pensé que él no la culpaba por lo que le sucedió a mamá, que el hecho que de la mandara a ese centro era por su bien pero ahora veía que me equivocaba. Mi padre odiaba a Cinthya y no solo eso sino que también la culpaba por todo.

—De verdad la odias ¿no es así? —lo miré sonriendo sarcásticamente—. Bien, Cinthya y yo podemos lograrlo sin ti. Yo me encargaré de ella, no necesitamos nada de ti.

—No seas ridícula Alice— me dijo calmando un poco su tono— ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Mantenerte sola? Sabes que te mando una buena mensualidad para apoyarte, sin ella no estarías estudiando una carrera que no es del todo barata — con que de eso se trataba, el dinero. Entonces le demostraría que no necesito de su ayuda.

— ¿Y sabes? Hace tiempo que no uso ese dinero —respondí burlándome—. De hecho desde la última vez que vine dejé de usar tu maldito dinero.

— ¡Qué! —esta vez el sorprendido fue él—. Pero yo siempre deposito ese dinero.

—Para que veas que en ningún momento te has preocupado por mi ¿Y sabes por qué? —No esperé a que respondiera—. Porque desde el momento en que te casaste con Leslie, te has olvidado de nosotras y solamente te has enfocado en ella y mi hermano, nosotras nos convertimos en una sombra en tu camino, porque de todo lo contrario te hubieras dado cuenta de ello o al menos me hubieras preguntado como me ha ido o si lo que me das me alcanza…

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que si, desde la muerte de mamá—vi pasar un rayo de dolor por sus ojos pero lo ignoré—. No has ignorado, solamente te has enfocado en tu trabajo y en darnos dinero…como si eso nos importara y después cuando te casaste con Leslie fue peor para nosotras, por ella dejaste a Cinthya en ese horrible lugar.

Me di la vuelta para irme de ese lugar, sabía que había sido un error haber venido. En el instante en que llegué a la puerta sentí como sujetaba mi brazo pero no me volteé.

—No sabes lo que dices —me dijo—. Yo las quiero.

—Demuéstralo—me solté de su agarre—. Pero lo que digo y lo sostengo, voy a sacar a Cinthya de ahí. Yo me quedaré con ella y ya veremos como nos las arreglamos sin ti.

—No tienes porque hacer eso.

—Claro que si, tan solo mírame.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Rosalie cuando les conté todo lo sucedido.

Después de que salí del edifico, corrí todo el camino de regreso, a pesar de que era una distancia considerable no me importó, de hecho estaba tan enojada por lo sucedido que tenia que sacar toda esta frustración de alguna manera. De paso fui a la clínica y para empeorar las cosas, no me dejaron entrar a ver a mi hermana porque le estaban haciendo "pruebas de rutina", me quedé esperando un rato pero ni así se apiadaron de mi, decepcionada me marché de ahí.

—Pues créelo mana —le dije mientras tomaba mi refresco.

—Aun no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso —me dijo Bella—. Es que…sinceramente, fue muy cruel al decirte eso, él sabe perfectamente que Cinthya no hizo nada pero ¿de verdad vas a sacarla de ahí?

—Tengo que…Ahí hay algo que no me gusta nada —dije mirando a un punto de la pared—. Tengo que sacarla de ahí.

— ¿No tiene que autorizarlo tu padre? —preguntó Rose—. Puesto que es el responsable de tu hermana.

—No tiene por que, soy mayor de edad y tengo tanto derecho como él sobre lo que le pasa a mi hermana.

— ¿Pero si se niega? —insistió Bella—. Debes tener algo con lo cual respaldarte, no puedes ir así nada más y querer sacarla, necesitas algo así como asesoría legal.

—¿Crees que Edward podría…?—le pregunté, Edward era estudiante de ultimo año de Derecho, a pesar de que aun no ejercía totalmente, era ayudante en el despacho de su padre y sabía más o menos como ayudarnos.

—Tengo que preguntarle, pero no tengo ninguna duda en que aceptara.

—Gracias chicas, espero poder quedarme con Cinthya, sé que cuando esté lejos de ahí se pondrá mejor —solté un largo suspiro, ahora tenía que buscar otro trabajo para poder mantenernos a nosotras dos, gracias a Dios tenía una beca en la universidad.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Rosalie.

—En que ahora que esté Cinthya con nosotros, tendré que buscar otro trabajo para poder mantenernos. No creo que mi trabajo en la veterinaria de medio tiempo nos deje mucho dinero para las dos.

—Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso Allie —me dijo Bella—. Puedes contar con nosotras.

—Eso sí que no —me negué—. Ya es mucho con que ustedes paguen la renta y yo no ponga nada.

—Pero…—volví a interrumpir.

—No Bella, sé que lo hacen porque me quieren pero quiero hacer esto yo sola… no haré que paguen por algo que es mi responsabilidad.

—También nos preocupa Cinthya Alice —dijo Rosalie—. A pesar de que no nos relacionábamos mucho con ella porque era mayor, si nos divertía con sus ocurrencias.

—Rose tiene razón, aun recuerdo cuando teníamos 12 años y ella le hizo una broma al de la pizzería y le mandaron al vecino 120 pizzas de anchoas, nos la pasamos riendo toda la noche al ver la cara de sorpresa del vecino cuando llego el pobre chico y le dio su "orden".

—Siempre nos hacia reír con lo que decía —Yo solo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos—. Así que si está en nuestras manos ayudarte, lo haremos.

—Gracias chicas —dije con mis lágrimas corriendo ya por mis mejillas—. Son las mejores.

No me resistí más y las abracé. Eran las mejores amigas que podía tener, siempre me apoyaban y estaban conmigo cuando más las necesitaba. De repente el timbre sonó, miré el reloj y ya eran las 3:00.

Jasper ya estaba aquí.

— ¡Oh por dios! —Me separé de mis amigas—. Es Jasper ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar que iba a venir!

—Nos vemos —dijeron ambas mientras se iban corriendo.

Me limpie rápidamente la cara, me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre. Iba vestido de manera casual, unos jeans a la cadera, con una camisa de color oscuro resaltando su pálida piel y su rubio cabello peinado, me sonrió pero en el momento en que me vio detenidamente su rostro cambió.

—Hola —le sonreí— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Estás bien? Se ve que estuviste llorando.

—No, nada de eso —contesté—. Es que solo estaba viendo una película dramática. Tú sabes, esas cosas nos hacen llorar las chicas.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí— le tomé del brazo y me despedí de las chicas desde afuera, y cerré la puerta— ¿A dónde vamos? —dije tratando de distraerlo—. Más bien ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? —logré mi cometido porque me sonrió.

—Esta vez si te lo diré —me acarició la mano, mandándome ligeros cosquilleos en ella—. Iremos a comer porque creo que no has comido —asentí—. Perfecto ¿Qué te apetece comer? Y no acepto un "lo que sea esta bien" ¿eh?

—Me apetece… comida mexicana.

—Suena genial, conozco un lugar donde preparan las mejores enchiladas que existen.

—Pues me gustaría probarlas, solamente he probado los burritos —dije apenada por mi falta de cultura gastronómica.

—Entonces te has perdido de mucho.

Caminamos por las calles mientras nos poníamos al día. Aun no le tenía suficiente confianza como para contarle todo lo que sucedía con mi familia pero dejé que él acaparara la conversación, sobre como le había ido con sus estudios acerca del calamar gigante en Japón también sobre algunos estudios acerca de criaturas marinas que se encuentran debajo del océano en la parte más oscura del mar.

— ¿En qué año vas? —cuestioné pues aun no le preguntaba aquello.

—Voy en tercer año pero los estudios los he hecho por mi cuenta con ayuda de un maestro.

— ¿Te gusta mucho lo que haces?

—Al igual que tú.

De eso estaba segura, amaba mi carrera aunque fuera tan cara. Eso me recordó que tenía que pensar en Cinthya.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Jasper me detuvo—. Desde que saliste te noto algo diferente, por lo regular tú eres la que habla mucho pero hoy estás muy callada.

—Estoy bien —él me miró con una expresión que decía que no me creía nada—. Problemas familiares, eso es todo.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí no muy convencida—. Bueno

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un restaurante llamado "El Nopalito", me quedé mirando el nombre, sonaba muy extraño pero a la vez original. Jasper me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, le sonreí. Él pidió una mesa algo alejada de los demás, sacó la silla para que me sentara, le volví a sonreír como forma de agradecimiento.

Un chico con aspecto latino se nos acercó.

—_Buenas Tardes,_ mi nombre es Manuel ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —nos dio a cada uno un menú, leí lo que ofrecían pero no entendía que era cada cosa, así que solo me guié por las imágenes, aunque algunas no les hallaba forma, me fui por la que me parecía más apetecible—. ¿De verdad quiere pedir eso?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con miedo.

—Alice pediste un _chile relleno _—lo miré esperando a que continuara—. Es que ahí es un albur, puede que te toque un chile que pique o uno que no pique y considerando que es la primera vez que comes comida mexicana, no creo que sea buena idea, puede irritarte el estómago.

— ¿Eso es malo? —ambos asintieron— ¿Entonces qué pido?

Jasper miró el menú por un momento, antes de señalarle algo al camarero que también asintió y anotó algo en su libreta.

— ¿Qué pediste?

—Una orden de _picaditas_, con salsa no tan picosa, eso te va gustar…pedí una orden variada.

Yo volví asentir. El chico nos preguntó por las bebidas, de nuevo Jasper nos pidió una jarra _Tepache _para los dos, otra vez tuve que preguntarle que era, en pocas palabras era jugo de piña fermentado. De nuevo lo mire extrañada pero la igual que lo otro me dijo que me gustaría.

—Deja de poner esa cara Alice.

—Es que no tengo idea de que pediste— me crucé de brazos.

—Te va gustar, eso te lo aseguro.

—No sé si creerte.

— ¿Confías en mi? —me le quedé viendo. Claro que confiaba en él, había algo que me decía que lo hiciera.

—Si —dije convencida.

—Entonces relájate.

Seguimos platicando hasta que llegó nuestra comida. Miré el plato y la jarra con el ceño fruncido, el mesero nos puso un plato extendido a cada quien, yo me quedé sin nada que decir. Jasper tomó una de las _picaditas _y me la puso en mi plato. Yo seguí sin tocarla, mientras que él tomaba la suya y le daba un mordisco.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

—Es que se ven raras.

Él comenzó a reír, tomó una y me la tendió.

—Prueba —cerré la boca y negué—. Alice no te portes como una niña. Anda prueba

Abrí mi boca y tomé el pedazo de comida que me daba, al principio sentí que un ligero sabor picoso inundó mi boca y esta comenzó a arder pero después el sabor de la crema y el queso mitigaron el ardor. Ahora que lo probaba mejor no sabía tan mal, estaba deliciosa.

— ¡Qué rica!

— ¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría

Me comí la mía que era de color rojo y de la misma manera la picazón era remplazada por la mezcla entre esta y la crema. Después Jasper me hizo tomar la bebida que también estaba muy rica. A decir verdad la cena estaba deliciosa para la próxima traeré a mis amigas aquí, seguramente esto será un reto para las dos.

— ¡Qué rico estuvo!

—Ahora viene el postre —tomó el menú que nos dejó el mesero— ¿Qué se te antoja?

— ¡Ilumíname! —le di de nuevo carta blanca para que eligiera.

—Veamos…—comenzó a hojear el menú, hasta que dio con algo— ¿Arroz con leche?

—No lo sé…pero creo que no hará reacción con la piña —ahora que lo pensaba si había comido jugo de piña y agregándole la leche, no, no quería terminar como Rose— ¿Qué te parece un pastel? ¿Pero sabes qué? Estoy llena, mejor vayamos a caminar y nos compramos un helado.

—Me parece bien.

De nuevo Jasper pagó la cena. Salimos del restaurante y fuimos a un kiosco para comprar esos helados. Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando sobre cosas banales, de nuestros gustos, lugares que nos gustaría visitar, hasta donde queríamos llegar y por último la… familia.

—Solo espero encontrar a esa persona a quien ame intensamente, así nunca dejarla ir —me dijo, mientras nos deteníamos en el porche del departamento.

—Eso es muy bonito Jasper, espero que no tardes mucho en encontrar a esa persona —dije con un deje de dolor, seguramente el buscaba a una chica mejor.

—No creo que deba buscar mucho —me detuvo y se me quedó mirando.

— ¿Ah no?

—No porque que la he encontrado.

Otro pinchazo de dolor. Pero si era así ¿Cómo es que salía conmigo?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —me tomó de las manos—. Y salgo contigo, porque eres tú, Alice, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eras tú esa chica.

— ¿De verdad? —mi cara debió ser de sorpresa.

—Si, sé que es muy pronto para decidir algo pero quiero que seamos más que amigos Alice—con el dorso de su mano me acaricio la mejilla, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente—. Me gustas Alice y mucho, por eso quiero que llevemos lo nuestro a otro nivel, que nos demos una oportunidad ¿me aceptas?

—Yo… —quería gritar si ¿pero no era muy pronto? Miré a Jasper que estaba esperando una respuesta y lo supe al ver sus ojos—. Claro que me gustaría Jasper, tú también me gustas mucho.

—Grandioso —me sonrió mostrándome todos sus blancos dientes— ¿Entonces puedo presumir que eres mi novia?

— ¿Cuándo me lo pidió señorito? —me hice la enfadada

—Bueno, como estamos en el siglo XXI, creo que no era necesario pero quiero que estés a gusto así que…—le dio un beso en mi mano— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Así está mejor.

Como si eso hubiera sido una petición más acercó su rostro al mío y en un tiempo que me pareció escaso presionó sus labios con los míos. Yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello para retenerlo, lo que le pareció gracioso porque comenzó a reírse y de nuevo me besó.

—Eres adorable —me sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Pero creo que ya es hora de dejarte ir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…—levantó la mirada—. Tenemos compañía.

Volteé hacia donde dirigía su mirada y me di cuenta de que Rose y Bella estaban pegadas en la ventana con las bocas abiertas.

—Es verdad— bufé.

—Te veo mañana —me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches

Con un último beso en los labios, se alejó y yo lo vi desaparecer por las calles.

— ¿Y? —Rose estaba con los brazos cruzados— ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

—Este… —intenté correr a mi cuarto pero Bella me interceptó— ¡Bella!

—Antes de que corras, dinos… ¿Qué onda?

No tenía salida, las miré a las dos, fui al sofá con ellas tras de mi. En cuanto estuve bien sentada comencé a decirles todo lo que hicimos esta tarde y como me pidió que fuera su novia. Rose gritó como loca pero Bella solo se me quedó mirando.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté

—Si, solo que se me hizo muy rápido todo esto.

—Pero me gusta —ella solo asintió, se notaba que quería decirme algo más—. Quiero decir, es todo lo que siempre deseé, es guapo, inteligente, divertido y de una manera extraña yo le gusto.

—Estamos felices por ti Alice— intervino Rose—. Es que Bella se preocupa por ti, eso es todo. —le dio un codazo a mi amiga.

¡A con que eso era todo! Bells siempre se preocupa innecesariamente.

—Todo está bien Bells, no tienes que preocuparte, yo me sé cuidar sola.

—Si Alice, son solo cosas mías —me sonrió apenada.

—Estoy cansada— me levanté —. Nos vemos mañana —me fui a mi habitación, me quité toda la ropa para ponerme mi piyama y dejarme caer en mi cama.

Pasar tiempo con Jasper me hacía sentir bien, por unas horas me olvidé de mis problemas, sobre todo que dentro de unos días tendría que regresar al hospital para liberar a Cinthya y con esa idea me quedé dormida.

**POV Bella**

Una vez que di por hecho que Alice no nos escucharía solté todo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa Rosalie? —le casi grité— ¡No tenía que llegar a tanto!

— ¡Cálmate Bella! —me dijo—. Nos va a escuchar

—Nada que me calme ¿Qué no ves lo que pasa? —le pregunté enojada—. Alice se está enamorando de ese chico.

—Eso no es verdad.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grité exasperada— ¿Qué no lo ves? Su rostro lo dice todo, tenemos que terminar con esto.

— ¡Isabella! Deja de hacer un escándalo, aun no ha pasado nada malo.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Aun! —le dije desesperada— ¿Esperaras a qué pase algo? Que ella se enamore completamente de ese chico para que luego la deje y ella quede destrozada.

—Sé que Alice se dará cuenta de que no le gusta tanto, ya sabes como es Alice —me dijo como si fuera obvio—. Deja de actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Yo la miré frunciendo el ceño, estaba tan enojada, no podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

—Le voy a decir todo— comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de Alice pero la mano de Rose me detuvo.

—Espera, no hagas una estupidez—me dijo en un susurro molesto—. Tenemos que esperar un poco a ver como se dan las cosas, tampoco actúes por impulso, recuerda que ella ahora no está para esas cosas ¿Recuerdas que ella tiene que ser fuerte por su hermana?

En esa parte tenía razón, ya tenia suficiente con lo de su hermana como para agregarle esto. Pero aun así no me quedaría callada esperando a que mi amiga sufra, eso si que no.

—Un mes —dije segura—. Si Alice no termina con ese chico en un mes yo se lo diré y no quiero me que detengas ¿oíste?

—Me parece razonable —me soltó—. Y cuando te refieres a todo…

—Si, asumiré mi parte de la culpa y esperemos que Alice nos perdone.

Asintió, un mes…el tiempo estaba en contra nuestra. Un mes tenía Alice para terminar con esto que la haría sufrir aunque ella no lo supiera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Como ven las cosas ya se están poniendo bastante interesante, Alice ya esta comenzando a sentir cosas por Jasper y este al parecer también, el único problema es Bella que se las masca por decirle a Alice lo que pasa ¿Se lo dirá?**

**Tendremos que esperara "un mes" para averiguarlo… **

**Nos leemos próximamente…**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola a todos y todas, una disculpa muy grande por tardar tanto en actualizar, se que anteriormente yo tardaba una semana en hacerlo, pero como verán muchas cosas cambian y hay responsabilidades que una no debe ignorar, el hecho de que tarde en hacerlo no significa que deje de gustarme la saga o algo así, es que tengo problemas personales que me tienen muy estresada y eso ocasiona que se me baje el animo para escribir por eso es que tardo… agregando a que me cortaron el internet más de 8 días.

Así que una disculpa de verdad si las desespero al no subir capi…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Evelyn Sofia Correa, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-6-**

Miré a Edward que se mantenía frente al escritorio del médico mientras este hablaba con mi padre. No me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Edward de que me ayudara a sacar a mi hermana del hospital, gracias a Dios él aceptó, después de que él me dijera algunas cosas que podíamos hacer por si se ponían renuentes al respecto y de las cuales siendo sincera la mayoría de lo que dijo no lo entendí, solo me limité a asentir a cada una de las cosas que decía. Llegamos al hospital y Edward fue quien habló, alegando que los parientes podían tomar la decisión si sacar a sus familiares o no, obviamente bajo las recomendaciones del doctor, solo el problema radicaba en que mi padre se negara a aquello, es por eso que el doctor llamó a mi padre para pedirle su autorización.

Una completa idiotez, puesto que yo era tan familiar suyo como mi padre.

―_Pero tu padre es quien es su tutor legal _―me había dicho Edward

Bufé solamente.

La mujer siguió parloteando, a veces solo decía unos "aja" o "mmmm" que me ponían los pelos de punta.

― ¿Hasta cuanto va durar eso? ― le pregunté a Edward en un susurro.

―Todo depende de lo que le diga tu padre —me contestó―. Él es quien tiene la última palabra.

― ¡Tonterías! Ella es mi hermana ―dije molesta

―Sí, pero tú no pagas sus gastos de aquí ―contestó mirándome molesto―. Solo te pido que te calmes ¿Si? Si queremos que todo salga bien tienes que calmarte si no nunca sacaremos a tu hermana de aquí.

―Eso no es justo ―me crucé de brazos.

―Cálmate amor ―me dijo Jasper que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado―. Tu amigo sabe hacer las cosas, no tienes porque exasperarte.

―Tu chico tiene razón Alice ―de repente se le quedó mirando―. Por cierto no te conozco, simplemente llegaste con Alice y nadie tuvo la decencia de presentarnos.

―Había cosas más importantes ―le tendió la mano―. Jasper Whitlock, novio de Alice

―Con que novio ¿eh? ―me miró con burla―. Lo tenías bien escondidito ¿Con qué otra cosa me vas a sorprender? ¿A caso te vas casar? ―me dio un ligero codazo.

― ¿Bella no te lo dijo? ―pregunté confundida, ellos siempre se contaban todo y que yo supiera no había ningún secretos entre ellos.

―No, que extraño ―torció el gesto. De repente el doctor colgó el teléfono y toda nuestra atención se vio centrada en él―. ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Edward poniendo su mejor tono profesional― ¿Qué fue lo que le ha dicho el señor Brandon?

―Bien― se acomodó en su asiento―. A pesar de mis negativas, el señor Brandon aceptó que su hija fuera sacada de la clínica ―hizo una mueca como si no le gustara la idea, pero algo me decía que era más que eso, su rostro mostraba miedo, como si al hacerlo su vida corriera peligro o algo así ¿Pero a él que le importaba? Era solo un paciente común y corriente―. Me comentó que pueden llevársela, siempre y cuando no desobedezcan las recomendaciones médicas y que la hagan tomarse su medicamento, además de que a partir de que ella salga del hospital él se desentiende de cualquier responsabilidad ―yo lo miré con la boca abierta, como era capaz mi padre de hacer algo así―. En pocas palabras a partir de este momento lo que haga o deje de hacer su hermana ya no esta en mis manos, mi único trabajo será suministrarles los medicamentos necesarios pero nada más.

Yo aún no podía reaccionar ante la sorpresa, Jasper me tomó de los hombros seguramente adivinando lo que quería hacer, lo miré por un momento, él me sonreía dándome su apoyo, le devolví la sonrisa y él me dio un beso en la frente.

―Yo estoy contigo ―me susurró al oído.

―Lo sé ―le dije, así que encaré al dichoso doctorcillo―. Pues me importa un comino lo que usted diga, de todas formas no necesitamos a mi padre y mucho menos a usted, si quiere no me de ni una mugre medicina porque no crea que no me he dado cuenta que esas dichosas pastillas son lo que la ponen mal, para su mala suerte también tengo amigo doctores ―mentí pero creo que dio resultado porque el tipo se puso blanco―. Solo libere a mi hermana de esta maldita prisión ¡Ya!

―Tiene…tiene que haber un protocolo, aun necesito la firma de su padre ―dijo.

―Pues que firme lo que usted quiera pero por lo pronto deje salir a Cinthya ―agregó Edward―. Ahora, por lo que he escuchado de mi clienta aquí hay mal uso del título médico, así que puede ganarse una buena demanda.

―Eso es negociable…

―Entonces regrésenme a mi hermana ―hablé lo más segura que pude.

―Esperen un momento.

Y rápidamente salió del consultorio. En cuanto lo hizo pude respirar tranquilamente.

―No puedo creer que haya funcionado ―me dije más a mi misma que a los demás―. Todo fue demasiado fácil.

―Tienes razón ―añadió Edward―. Pensé que tenía que inventar más mentiras para lograrlo, pero en cuanto vi la cara que puso cuando le dijiste aquello me di cuenta de su debilidad y supe que aquí había algo raro.

― ¿Por eso dijiste lo que dijiste? ―preguntó Jasper―. Porque sinceramente yo lo creí.

―Lo inventé en el último momento ―sonrió orgulloso

―No hay duda en que serás un abogado fabuloso ―le palmeé el hombro―. Lo único que espero es que ahora si me permitan sacarla de aquí.

―Nena por lo que vi, solo es cuestión de minutos ―abracé a Jasper emocionada, él me estrechó en sus brazos y hundí mi cara en su pecho de felicidad, dentro de muy poco tendría a mi hermana conmigo.

Esperamos por media hora más para que el dichoso doctor nos permitiera ir por Cinthya, prácticamente arrastré a Jasper hacia su habitación. Abrí la puerta, no sin antes pedirle al gorila que la cuidaba que le quitara el seguro y corrí literalmente hacia Cinthya que se encontraba mirando hacia la nada sentada en su cama.

― ¡Cece! ―la abracé, obvio no espere que ella me lo contestara―. Nos vamos a casa.

Ella alzó la vista, mirándome pero sin hacerlo realmente.

― ¿Casa?

―Si nena ―le acaricié el cabello―. A casa.

― ¿Con papá? ―me dijo con una media sonrisa― ¿Con mamá?

Miré a los demás que tenían una mirada triste, yo le di una sonrisa, la mejor que pude darle.

―Iras a vivir conmigo y también con mis amigas… ¿recuerdas a Rosalie y a Bella?

―Ellas, las pequeñas… la chica que es rubia y la que se tropieza mucho ―solté una carcajada por su ocurrencia―. Son lindas.

―Sí, con ellas ―me levanté―. También te extrañan, así que irás con nosotros.

―Bien.

Solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, todo había salido de la mejor manera. Comencé a sacar la poca ropa que tenia ella aquí, la metí en una pequeña maleta que yo había traído. Dejé que los chicos terminaran con lo demás mientras yo le daba un baño a mi hermana y la cambiaba, una vez la termine de arreglar nos encaminamos hacia la salida. Pero justo cuando íbamos de salida, ahí estaba Leslie con una mirada triste en el rostro.

Cinthya se paró en seco, no sé pero la sentí temblar a mis espaldas.

―Leslie ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté porque ella no decía nada.

―Entonces es verdad ―dijo en un susurro.

―Si se refiere a que voy a sacar a mi hermana de aquí, si ―le pasé el brazo por los hombros―. Y que mi padre estuvo de acuerdo, es más él no tiene nada que ver en esto, según sus palabras en el instante que Cinthya salga de aquí él se deslinda de toda responsabilidad ―le dije todo de manera rápida―. Lo que significa que para él ya no somos nada importante.

―No hables así de tu padre, sabes que todo esto es mucho para él.

― ¿Y para Cinthya? ¿Y para mí? ―respondí―. Mira Leslie, me da gusto que hayas venido para que le des un mensaje ―solté a mi hermana y me acerqué a ella―. Que desde ahora Cinthya y Mary Alice Brandon han dejado de ser sus hijas.

Ella se me quedó viendo, yo le regresé la mirada, si creía que me iba a amedrentar se equivocaba y mucho. Pensé que haría el siguiente movimiento pero Jasper me tocó el hombro y tuve que romper el contacto visual para poder mirarlo.

―Creo que es hora de irnos, cielo.

― ¿Cielo? ―Leslie lo miró.

―Si bueno, es mi novio si quieres puedes correr a decírselo a mi padre ¿Ok? ―dije a la defensiva.

―No tienes que ser tan ruda siempre Alice ―me contestó ella―. Sabes que yo no estoy aquí para agredirte ni nada, solo quería asegurarme de que la pequeña Cinthya estaba en mejores manos, solo eso.

Aja… ¿Qué dedo me chupo? Pensé para mí.

―Si claro ―me separé de ella―. Tenemos que irnos, aún tenemos que arreglar el cuarto de mi hermana.

― ¿Así nada más? ―dijo muy aprisa, todos la miraron―. Digo, no vas a llevarte a una enfermera o algo así.

―Quisiera pero no puedo pagarlo, gracias

―Sabes que yo…

―De verdad Leslie ―le interrumpí―. Quisiéramos hacer esto solas.

Saqué a mi hermana de ahí, olvidándome de que Jasper y Edward venían tras nosotras. La verdad no entendía la actitud de la esposa de mi padre, para empezar fue ella en primer lugar la que sugirió que mandáramos a mi Cinthya a un psiquiátrico porque si no le haría mucho daño a la familia y a mi padre, como el pelele que es, le cumplió el capricho, según él porque la seguridad de mi hermanito estaba en riesgo, pero escuchen bien, solo la seguridad de mi hermanito, en ningún momento mencionó la mía.

―! Alice, Alice! ―sentí a alguien que me jalaba―. Tranquila, ya estamos afuera.

―Disculpa pero de verdad necesitaba salir de ahí.

Edward abrió la puerta de su Volvo, metí a mi hermana ahí y luego entré yo. Los chicos subieron por la parte delantera y partimos hacia la casa. Miré a mi hermana que solamente tenía su atención en la carretera, sonreí al verla, parecía como si fuera una niña de 5 años que iba a Disneylandia por primera vez, la tomé de la mano, ella miró nuestra manos unidas y luego me miró a mí, le sonreí para que no tuviera miedo y Cinthya me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Estarás pronto en casa hermana ―le di un beso en la mejilla.

―En casa ―repitió.

Note que Jasper me miraba por el espero retrovisor, le guiñe el ojo y el me sonrió murmurándome un "te quiero" que sin duda le devolví.

**Pv. Bella**

Me puse hacer zapping en la televisión, la verdad no estaba de humor para ver la tele pero no tenía nada que hacer. No quise acompañar a Alice por su hermana, no porque no quisiera, porque la razón que me evitaba ir tenía cabello rubio y ojos bonitos.

―De verdad Bella ―comenzó Rose― ¡Qué mala onda! ¿Por qué no fuiste con Alice?

― ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? ―contesté

―Sabes que tuve un asunto familiar muy importante.

―Lo sé ―suspiré―. Pero sabes bien porque.

― !Oh si! Tú y tu sutil forma de decir "me cae mal tu novio Alice" ―me remedó en un tonto intento de imitar mi voz―. Quedamos en que te ibas a portar bien.

― ¡Puf! ―bufé―. Lo siento ¿si? A diferencia de tuya, a mi m cuesta trabajo mentirle a la gente.

―Otra vez con eso ―rodó los ojos― ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de intentar calmar tu actitud, estoy cansada, haz lo que quieras ―entonces vio mis intenciones―. Todo menos eso, tú acordaste que un mes y eso es lo que vas hacer, ya no me importa que odies al novio de Alice…

―No es su novio ―interrumpí―. Bien lo sabes.

―Pero ella lo cree así ―me dijo―. Ya no fastidies con eso.

Iba a replicarle cuando la puerta se abrió, ambas miramos hacia la puerta, cuando de ahí entro mi queridísimo Edward. Le sonreí y corrí para abrazarlo, él me respondió con un beso el cual recibí gustosa, miré por encima de su hombro y venía Alice con su "novio", pero también con una chica que no reconocí, lo que significaba que era Cinthya.

―Por lo que veo, todo salió bien ―le dije con una sonrisa.

―Mejor de lo que hubiera pensado.

¿Con qué fue fácil? Era algo que no me hubiera imaginado, quiero decir, pensé que sacar a alguien de un hospital psiquiátrico era muy difícil.

―Genial ―me acerqué a Alice―. Estoy feliz por ti amiga ―le di una mirada a Cinthya―. Hola Cinthya, me da mucho gusto verte.

Ella mantuvo su vista en mí pero sentía que realmente no me miraba, Alice nos miró a ambas con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro, me acerqué un poco a su hermana y poco a poco la rodeé con mis brazos, ella no se movió pero tampoco me alejó, eso era buena señal. De repente sentí unos brazos rodearme.

―Eres la que siempre se caía ―me susurró, provocando una risa de parte de todos.

―Exactamente.

―Eres más grande ―me dijo en otro susurro―. Ya no eres niña.

―Como tú.

Alice la tomó del brazo y los tres, incluyendo a Jasper y entraron a la casa, cuando los iba a seguir las manos de Edward me detuvieron.

― ¿Pasa algo?

―Quería preguntarte algo― lo rodeé con los brazos y lo acerque a mí, antes de que dijera otra cosa pegué mis labios a los suyos, él me respondió el beso pero antes de que volviera a profundizarlo de nuevo él lo cortó―. Bells, de verdad amor no querrás empezar algo que no quieres terminar.

― ¿Y quién dice que quiero?

―Está bien, antes de que continuemos ―comencé a darle besos en el pecho―. Quiero saber ¿Por qué no me habías comentado que Alice tenía novio?

Me detuve en seco y me separé.

―Lo olvidé ¿Y? ―lo dije con indiferencia.

―Es extraño porque siempre me cuentas hasta el último hecho de tus mejores amigas.

―No lo vi como algo importante ―contesté apartando la mirada.

―Bella, si me contaste hasta cuando fue la primera menstruación de cada una ―hizo cara de asco―. Cosa que realmente no me interesaba saber…

―Ok, no me cae bien ¿Si? ―dije molesta, ya se me habían quitado todas las ganas.

―Pero si no lo conoces, a mi me parece buen chico.

― ¿Y tú qué sabes? ―le dije más molesta aún― ¿Qué? Lo conoces por 5 minutos ¿Y ya eres su mejor amigo?

―No, solo digo lo que me pareció, no entiendo porque estás enojada.

Bufe exasperada, no podía decirle nada, se lo había prometido a Rosalie.

―Olvídalo ―me separé completamente de él―. Estoy cansada ¿Nos vemos mañana?

―Pero si hace rato…

― ¡Pues ya no! ―le di un rápido abrazo―. Buenas noches Edward.

Me metí a la casa echa una furia, no solo había discutido con Edward, si no que había perdido una noche genial y ¿Por qué? Por un tipo que ni siquiera valía la pena. Cuando entré a la sala, la mayoría me miraban confundidos.

― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó Alice.

―Nada, estoy cansada… Buenas noches ―me despedí.

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto, toda frustrada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Se que es un capitulo corto pero ojala y les haya gustado, de verdad no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar pero no es cosa mía sino de mi situación. Pero tratare de ponerme las pilas para que no las deje esperando mucho. **

**Nos leemos próximamente.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Como vieron ahora tarde menos en actualizar… como no quiero entretenerlas con mas palabras aquí les dejo el capitulo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Evelyn Sofia Correa, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-7-**

Me levanté temprano, no muy segura de si todo lo que había sucedido ayer hubiera sido real. Pero al ver a mi acompañante durmiendo a mi lado, lo supe, Cinthya se notaba muy tranquila, eran pocas las ocasiones que yo la había visto así. Me enderecé para que desengarrotar mis huesos, ahora me arrepentía de no haber comprado una cama más grande, pues en una cama individual dormíamos algo apretadas, pero por ahora tenía que aguantarme, mientras ahorraría lo suficiente para comprarnos una grande.

Salí a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a mi hermana y a mí.

Pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi a Rose salir de ahí, ella no era muy madrugadora.

―Buenos días Rose ―la saludé

― ¡Qué hay! ―me devolvió el saludo―. Pensé que todavía estarías dormida.

―No, el hambre de despertó ―mentí. Si les decía a estas dos que no pude dormir por la cama, eran capaces de comprarme una nueva y eso no lo podía permitir, ya era mucho lo que hacían por nosotras como para agregarle una cama matrimonial―. Además debería decir lo mismo, tú a estas horas por lo regular estás planchando oreja.

Ella comenzó a reír.

―Solo me levanté por un vaso de agua, en este momento regreso a mi cama.

―Ok, yo prepararé el desayuno para Cinthya ―mi vista se posó en la bolsa donde se encontraban todas las medicinas que el doctor le recetó. Tomé la bolsa y la analicé ¿Debería darle esto?

― ¿Qué es eso? ―me preguntó Rose que estaba detrás de mí.

―La medicina de Cinthya ―dije con algo de duda.

―No pensarás darle eso ¿o si? ―me miró―. Quiero decir… tú misma dijiste que había algo raro, es más ¿Ya la revisaste?

No lo había pensado, de hecho jamás le pregunté al médico qué tipos de medicamentos le estaban dando. Abrí la bolsa y comencé a sacar cada una de los frascos que había, en cuanto los fui revisando mis ojos se abrían de par en par.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―los volví a leer

― ¿Qué pasa Alice?

―Son medicamentos para dormir, somníferos, tranquilizantes… ¡Qué demonios!

Rose también tomó los frascos para verificar si lo que decía era verdad.

― ¡Esos desgraciados la han estado drogando todos estos años! Es por eso que sus nervios están tan destruidos y con el más mínimo movimiento se altera.

―Debes decirle a tus padres Alice ―me dijo Rose―. Esto no se debe quedar así.

Era verdad, mis padres debían enterarse de esto. Pero cuando iba tomar el teléfono, recordé que mi padre se había desligado de nosotras y no creía que cuando le contara esto hiciera algo, lo más probable era que me llamara mentirosa y que ahora era mi responsabilidad lo que pasara con Cinthya.

― ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué no llamas?

―Mi padre no me creerá ―dije sin más― ¿Recuerdas que ahora Cinthya y yo dejamos de existir para él?

― ¡Alice por dios! Nadie puede ser tan cruel ―me dijo como si con eso fuera hacerme cambiar de opinión.

―Eso no lo puedes saber.

― ¿Qué harás? ―me miró

Tomé cada una de las pastillas y las lancé al triturador, lo demás lo eché al bote de la basura.

―Es obvio que no le daré nada de esto.

―Lógico ―concordó conmigo.

La miré mal, sabía que era lógico, no le veía caso que me lo dijera ella solo se encogió de hombros.

―Ja, ja…Graciosa ―me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, saqué la leche, y luego me volteé al gabinete para sacar el cereal, lo serví todo en el tazón y lo puse en otra bandeja, hice lo mismo con el que sería mío y también lo puse en la bandeja―. Voy a desayunar con mi hermana.

―Ok, yo regresaré a la cama ―se estiro―. Aún es temprano.

―Sí, claro.

Tomé la bandeja y regresé a la habitación. Al entrar noté que ella aún estaba dormida, puse la comida en mi mesita y me acerqué a ella, respiraba lentamente y se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. La moví un poco para que despertara, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y al verme frunció más el ceño, se levantó un poco y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―se notaba tan confundida.

―En casa Cinthya ―le acaricié el brazo―. Conmigo.

― ¿Y papá? ―sus ojos mostraban añoranza.

No sabía como explicarle la situación, se supone que ella era la mayor pero supongo que ahora la que tomaría el papel de hermana mayor era yo, lo que significaba que no podía decirle nada de lo que nos había hecho nuestro padre.

―Mira, yo ahora no vivo con él ―ella seguía mirándome―. Es porque ya crecí, y ya no tengo que depender de él.

―Pero… ¿Y yo? ―se miró― ¿También he crecido?

―Si ―no supe que más decir.

―Entonces tampoco debo vivir con él ―sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas―. Papá me odia. Él piensa que yo maté a mamá.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que tanto ella entendía de la situación, pensaba que estaba tan perdida por los medicamentos que no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se veía tan mal, que me sentiría peor al decirle la verdad, así que tuve que hacer lo que menos quería… mentirle.

―Eso no es así, hermana, él te quiere mucho, pero como te dije antes nosotras ya crecimos, es por eso que ya no debemos vivir con él ―_y la rara de su esposa_, pensé para mí.

Ella se volvió a recostar mirando a la nada, no tenía idea si me había creído o algo así.

―Eso creo ―fue lo único que dijo.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, fui por el desayuno y traté de hacerla comer pero no comió mucho. Se volvió a recostar, estuve con ella un rato, de repente comenzó ponerse verde.

― ¿Cinthya? ―me levanté rápidamente― ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se levantó, pero no se movió de la cama, comenzó a arquearse y supe lo que pasaría. La tomé del brazo y la arrastré rápidamente hacia el baño, donde ella vomitó lo poco que había comido, comenzó a sudar frio y se dejó caer sobre la loza del piso.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le dije acariciando su cabeza, ella negó

―No me siento bien Alice ―respiraba entrecortadamente.

Le dije que esperara ahí, me sentí estúpida ¿Dónde más iría? corrí hacia la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba bien dormida, la zarandeé muy fuerte y ella se despertó sobresaltada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―miró a todos lados― ¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

―Es Cinthya ―ella me miró―. Se siente mal, se ha puesto verde y ha vomitado todo.

― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó, quitándose las sábanas.

―En el baño.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, se puso su pantaloncillo y corrió conmigo al baño. Cinthya estaba vomitando cuando llegamos, Bella la revisó y le pregunto algunas cosas que solamente ella pudo oír, mi hermana solo asintió y le ayudó a recostarse en el baño, me pidió que le trajera una sábana, almohadas y le trajera mucho líquido. Hice lo que me pidió, corrí a la cocina y tomé una jarra de agua, un vaso y regresé al cuarto, donde tomé la sábana y la almohada. Bella seguía con ella acariciándole la cabeza, me pidió agua, tomé la jarra, le serví en un vaso y se la regresé, ella le hizo tomar un poco de agua, mi hermana seguía sudando frio y temblaba horriblemente, le puse la almohada bajo su cabeza y la tapé con la sábana, Bella me hizo una seña para que la siguiera fuera. No me gustó dejar a mi hermana en el frío baño pero parecía que eso le hacía bien.

― ¿Qué pasa Bella? ―le dije preocupada.

―Iré directo al grano Alice. Ayer cuando llegaron, sin que me vieras revisé las bolsas y vi los medicamentos, todos ellos eran drogas controladas ¿O me equivoco? ―negué―. A lo que quiero llegar es que ¿Hace cuánto que ella no los toma?

―No lo sé, aquí apenas van 2 días en el centro no supe la verdad.

―Ahora mi diagnostico es más certero ―la miré para que siguiera―. Cinthya está sufriendo una desintoxicación, si no me equivoco a ella se le administraba esos medicamentos todo el tiempo y al dejar de consumirlos su cuerpo esta comenzando a eliminar todas las toxinas.

― ¿Es muy doloroso? ―pregunté preocupada.

―No doloroso en el sentido que se pueda lastimar físicamente ―la miré si entender―. Sufrirá _el síndrome de abstinencia.* _

― ¿Cuánto le durará eso? ―dije al borde del llanto

―Todo depende de la cantidad de medicamento que le han administrado, puede durar de tres a cinco días, tres semanas o igual pueden ser años.

― ¿Años? ―mi boca se abrió muchísimo.

―Ya te dije, todo depende de la cantidad de drogas que la hayan administrado ―me tomó de los hombros―. Además cada organismo funciona diferente.

― ¡Pero si ha vivido casi 10 años entre drogas!

―Cálmate, ponerte histérica no ayudara a tu hermana… ya te lo dije, igual pueden ser semanas.

― ¿Y si no? ―la reté.

―Deberás apoyarla, eso es todo.

― ¿Con qué debo lidiar? ―pregunté resignada, tenía que apoyar a mi hermana, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

―Agitación, alteraciones sensoriales, insomnio, diarrea, anorexia, taquicardia, náuseas, alucinaciones, ansiedad, temblores, pesadillas, hipertensión, ataques de delirio, ansia de consumo y sudoración excesiva ―me explicó sencillamente―. Ahora comenzó con las náuseas y los temblores, es solo el principio ―comencé a retorcer las manos de los nervios―. No te preocupes te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

―Y yo también ―ambas volteamos y Rose estaba parada en la puerta, su pelo estaba algo revuelto―. Escuché todo, supongo que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Vi a mis amigas y no podía creer que ellas estuvieran apoyándome en esto, algo que era solo mi responsabilidad.

― ¡Chicas! ―dije lágrimas en los ojos―. Son las mejores ¿Lo sabían?

―Si ―me dijo Rose con una sonrisa―. Pero no esta de más que nos lo digan.

Las abracé.

A partir de ahora teníamos mucho trabajo, pero trataría que mis amigas no sufrieran todo conmigo.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles, los síntomas que me había dicho Bella se presentaron gradualmente, el insomnio se presentó un par de días después, Cinthya se levantaba en la madrugada gritando, puesto que las pesadillas eran constantes, yo trataba de tranquilizarla para que volviera a dormir pero era muy difícil, constantemente me pedía su medicina porque la necesitaba pero me negaba, ella comenzaba a gritar pidiéndomela y por más que me doliera el tono que usaba, me recordaba que lo hacía por su bien.

Tanto llegaba a alterarse que me daba miedo dejarla sola, así que tuve que pedir permiso para faltar a la escuela, me costó mucho esfuerzo convencer al director y tuve que explicarle la situación de mi hermana, el señor pareció tener compasión porque aceptó pero con la condición de que presentara los trabajos y asistiera puntual a los exámenes, un problema menos del que preocuparme.

Ya teníamos dos semanas con lo mismo, al menos podía hacer dormir a mi hermana por una noche completa. Así que me concentré ese poco tiempo a hacer mis tareas, cuando estaba en ello llamaron a la puerta, tenía que abrir yo porque dejé que mis amigas salieran a distraerse, ya hacían mucho por mi ayudándome con la recuperación de mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta, sonreí al ver a Jasper frente a mí. Desde que comencé a cuidar a mi hermana, lo había dejado un poco abandonado, solamente nos llamábamos por teléfono todos los días y muchos mensajes, le conté la situación y por más que me dijo que me ayudaría me negué, era suficiente con que las chicas me ayudaran, no quería que él también cargara con algo que no era su responsabilidad.

―Hola ―me dijo, antes de acercarse a mi y darme un beso, que obviamente respondí gustosa―. Tenía que venir a verte y quizás ayudarte un poco.

―No tenías que molestarte, acaba de dormirse ―contesté cuando se separó.

― ¿Entonces te puedo ayudar a ti en algo? ―me dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pasar.

―Casi termino ―y era verdad―. Pero creo que necesito un descanso.

―Entonces déjame prepararte algo para cenar.

Iba a negarme pero él se adelantó a la cocina, la verdad estaba muy cansada y tampoco había comido, me fui a sentar al sofá, recargué mi cabeza sobre el mullido colchón, cerré mis ojos un momento…solo un momento.

― ¿Alice? Nena, la cena está servida ―abrí mis ojos, Jasper estaba dejando una bandeja en la mesa de centro―. Cielo te quedaste dormida.

―Lo siento ―me incorporé un poco―. Se ve rico ¿Qué es?

―No soy muy bueno en la cocina, solo hice unos huevos con jamón ―me tendió la bandeja y la puso sobre mis piernas—. Espero que te guste.

―Tengo hambre y apuesto que están ricos.

Comencé a comer lo que me dio, sinceramente estaba muy rico.

―Oye, está rico ―le dije.

―Gracias, pensé que no era buen cocinero ―se sentó a mi lado, tomé un poco de refresco que me sirvió―. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

―Lo sé ¿Y cómo has estado?

―A parte de estar extrañándote ―me iba a disculpar cuando me interrumpió―. No lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, sé que tu hermana te necesita, es solo que te extraño ―me dio un beso en la frente.

―Yo también, pero es necesario…Cinthya me necesita.

―No te preocupes, eso no me molesta ―me pasó el brazo por los hombros― ¿Hay algo bueno que ver? ―tomó el control remoto.

―No lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de ver la tele… Bueno no he tenido tiempo para nada.

Me acercó más a él, sentí su apoyo totalmente, me recosté contra su pecho y disfruté un poco de su compañía. Estaba muy a gusto en sus brazos cuando de mi cuarto se escuchó unos gritos y muchas cosas rompiéndose, me levanté rápidamente y corrí a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, alcancé a esquivar el objeto que venía en mi dirección.

― ¡Cinthya! ―le grité, mi hermana se encontraba en una esquina mirando hacia un punto especifico.

― ¡Sácalo de aquí! ―gritó señalando mi lado― ¡Es un monstruo, sácalo!

Miré a mi lado, pero no había nada, mi hermana estaba histérica y no podía hacer nada ¿Qué era lo que veía? Ahí no había nada.

_Alucinaciones, _me había dicho Bella.

― ¡Alice sácalo! ¡Quiere llevarme! ―me gritó, encogiéndose más en la esquina y tapando su cara con las manos.

―Está bien, está bien ―comencé a tratar de sacar lo que sea que asustara a mi hermana, hice ademan de sacar a alguien afuera, o al menos creo que eso hice― ¿Ya?

Ella destapó su cara y miró a todos lados, parece que se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía en la esquina.

― ¿Se ha ido? ―susurró.

―Si ―ella asintió, se destapó la cara y miró a todos lados, parecía aliviada.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Jasper entró preocupado― ¿Está todo bien?

―Si ―volví a repetir, él se acerco a mí―. Todo está bien.

Ayudé a mi hermana a recostarse de nuevo, ella al principio se encontraba reacia a acostarse, pero logré convencerla. Tenía los ojos abiertos y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, asustada. Dudaba mucho que se durmiera ahorita, miré a Jasper que se encontraba parado viéndonos, seguramente pensando en la familia con la que se fue a relacionar.

―Siento esto, tú venías a visitarme y…

―No te preocupes ―me sonrió―. Dudo que pueda dormir ¿Verdad?

―Está muy nerviosa.

Él torció el gesto un poco, entonces alzó un dedo, diciéndome que volvería en un momento. Tardó un poco, pero cuando regresó venía con una guitarra en sus manos, no me había dado cuenta que la traía consigo.

―La dejé en la entrada, por eso no la viste ―asentí―. Espero que esto funcione ―dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar unos acordes muy suaves.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
And the dreams that you've dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly,  
And the dreams that you've dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true.

Miré a mi hermana, que solo tenía la vista en Jasper y comenzaba a respirar más lentamente.

_Someday i'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melts like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_And the dreams that you dare to..._

_Oh why, oh why can't i?_

La voz de Jasper era tan suave y me relajaba, se complementaba perfectamente con las notas de la guitarra, Cinthya parecía muy tranquila, eso me gustaba la pobre no había tenido unos buenos días.

_Well, i see_

_Trees of green and red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And i think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world._

_Well i see,_

_Skies of blues and, clouds of white,_

_And the brightness of day, i like the dark_

_And i think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_

_They're really saying i... I love you._

_I hear babies cry, i watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than really know_

_And i think to myself_

_What a wonderful world._

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, su respiración se hizo más lenta, hasta que por fin se durmió, la arropé con la sábana y le di un beso en la frente. Jasper siguió cantando y ahora solo mi vista estaba en él.

_Someday i'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Oh why, oh why can't i?_

No supe en que momento mis ojos se cerraron pero lo último que escuche fue la voz de Jasper.

―Te quiero pequeña.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*El _síndrome de abstinencia_ por bajo consumo se caracteriza por ansiedad, irritabilidad, insomnio, pánico, inestabilidad emocional y síntomas neurológicos como la intolerancia a la luz y los colores brillantes o a los halos de luz por la noche, así como parestesias que tienden a migrar. Estos síntomas pueden permanecer entre uno o dos años después de la interrupción del consumo de estas drogas, y sólo disminuyen gradualmente con el paso del tiempo.

**Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capi, como verán esta vez no hubo mucho romance, solamente un poco de cómo van las cosas con la hermana de Alice, pero mas adelante pondré un poco de ellos, ahora otra cosita que les iba a mencionar que eh notado que muchas me andan pidiendo un punto de vista de Jasper, ahora no puedo poner un punto de vista de él porque…bueno, no les puedo decir, solo háganme caso, yo se lo que les digo.**

**Espero tenerles el siguiente capi lo más rápido que mi cerebro y mis dedos lo tengan.**

**Nos leemos…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola, que hay? Ok, quizás otra vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero esta vez eh tenido mas inspiración y el capi me salió más mejor xD que los anteriores, bueno, no me detengo mas y que lo disfruten…nos leemos abajo. Ah, un gracias a mi Beta Evelyn, por solucionar mis problemas de ortografía o gramática…tanks!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Evelyn Sofia Correa, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-8-**

Me despertó el dolor de cuello que me dio, me levanté lentamente y me di cuenta de que aun traía la ropa de ayer, el reloj marcaba las 10:00 de la mañana ¡Gracias a Dios era sábado! Revisé a mi lado, Cinthya estaba completamente dormida, ajena a lo que pasaba. Acaricié su cabello y me levanté, me estiré de nuevo como lo venía haciendo estas ultimas semanas, en definitiva necesitaba una cama mas grande…o como mínimo un catre o colchoneta para dormir en el piso, cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

Mis huesos tronaron y me sentí mejor, caminé hacia el baño y no me di cuenta del banco que estaba debajo de la ropa, tropecé y haciendo el peor de los ruidos, caí.

― ¡Demonios! ―me sobé la rodilla―. ¿Quién demonios puso este banco ahí? ―pregunté a la nada.

Entonces recordé que Jasper había estado aquí y que nos había cantado a mi hermana y a mí.

― ¡Jasper! ―me levanté y salí del cuarto rápidamente. ¡Cosa estúpida! ¿Jasper no se había quedado toda la noche precisamente para esperarme? ¿Verdad?

En la cocina estaban mis dos amigas desayunando o almorzando, en fin, comiendo algo, al verme ellas me saludaron con una sonrisa, más bien Bella porque Rosalie no se veía para nada contenta.

―Buenos días ―saludaron

― ¿Y Jasper? ―pregunté en lugar de saludarlas como era debido.

― ¡Oh gracias y buenos días a ti también! ―me dijo Rose sarcásticamente―. Nos da gusto saber que también te preocupas por nosotras ―yo la miré, confundida por su contestación ¿No era Bella la que siempre estaba molesta ultimadamente?

―No le hagas caso ―contestó Bella al ver mi cara―. Esta toda chipili porque los chicos nos dijeron ayer que sus abuelos querían vernos en la próxima visita o la semana que viene, cosa extraña puesto que la última vez que nos vieron nos amordazaron y nos quisieron casar ―se encogió de hombros―. Y Rose no quiere ir. Es por eso que anda toda gruñona.

― ¡Cállate Bella! ―se cruzó de brazos― .Tú tampoco quieres ir.

―Lo sé, pero no fui tan tonta de herir los sentimientos de mi novio al decirle que primero preferirías hacer gárgaras con nitrógeno líquido antes de ir a ver a sus viejitos ―abrí los ojos aún más sorprendida.

― ¿Tú le dijiste eso a Emmett? ―pregunté.

― ¡Se me salió! ¿Si? ―dijo―. Ya saben que a veces no controlo mi lengua y cuando digo las cosas es demasiado tarde, además yo no sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta, simplemente lo estaba pensando.

―Pues nena, acabas de descubrir que piensas en voz alta.

―Eso debió hacer enojar a Emmett ―le dije a Bella―. ¿Y Edward se enojó o que dijo?

― ¡Qué va! ―movió su mano restándole importancia―. Pero me echó una mirada de que más me valía no decir nada y asistir a la visita ―se encogió de hombros―. Puedo soportarlo, lástima que Rosalie no.

―Ya le pedí como veinte mil veces disculpas a Emmett, además de que le prometí que por nada en el mundo me perdería la visita y ayer se lo volví a confirmar.

Ok, entendía todo pero eso no me decía donde estaba mi novio.

―Se fue ayer en la noche ―contestó Bella seguramente leyendo mi mente―. Nos dijo que estabas muy cansada y que te dejó descansar, también nos dijo que Cinthya se había puesto algo mal, pero que lograste tranquilizarla ―me miró con desaprobación―. Tengo dos preguntas para ti, primera, ¿Qué pasó con Cinthya? y segunda, ¿Qué hacía Jasper aquí tan tarde? ―no me pasó desapercibido el tono que usó cuando lo nombró, pero como muchas veces antes ignoré eso, aún tenía la esperanza de que viera lo maravilloso que era conmigo.

―A ver, te respondo; uno, le dio un ataque de alucinaciones, cosa que según el doctor es normal puesto que está limpiando su cuerpo, imaginaba un monstruo en la habitación y tuve que fingir que lo sacaba, al parecer eso la tranquilizó un poco y segundo, es mi novio y puede venir a verme a la hora que quiera, además ustedes no estaban, yo me quedé sola y Jasper fue el que ayudó a que mi hermana lograra dormir un poco ¿Contenta?

―Sí, eso veo ―me miró de arriba abajo―. ¿Hicieron algo que Rose haría estando sola?

― ¡Oye!

― ¡No! ―dijimos al mismo tiempo, Rose y yo.

―Solo pregunto ―se encogió de hombros―. Ahora no hay tiempo para esas cosa ―me molestó un poco su comentario, no es como si fuera a hacer algo así.

― ¿Según tú por qué? ―la reté.

―Pues porque ahorita tu prioridad es tu hermana, y este… ―se quedó callada.

―A ver como sales de esta ―cantó Rose, provocando la mirada molesta de Bella.

―Te escucho ―no presté atención a su mirada.

―Pues porque… porque… ah sí, porque tu jurabas e híper jurabas que no te acostarías con un hombre del cual no estuvieras enamorada, pero tú no estás enamorada de Jasper ¿Verdad? ―se cruzó de brazos―. Porque si es así, debes decírnoslo ¿Verdad Rosalie? ―miró a mi amiga, que asentía lentamente.

Ahora era yo la que estaba siendo observada por las dos, no contesté de inmediato porque aún no lo sabía, me gusta mucho Jasper y de verdad he llegado a tomarle cariño, me gusta estar con él –aunque ultimadamente por los hechos recientes no era mucho– era muy lindo, atento, cariñoso y obviamente sumaba puntos el hecho de que no me mandó a volar en el instante que le platiqué del problema de mi hermana, pero de ahí a amarlo, aún no lo tenía claro.

―No sabría decirles, solo sé que lo quiero y mucho.

―Bien, pero espero que nos lo confíes ¿Lo harás verdad?

―Lo prometo ―les sonreí a ambas―. Ahora déjenme ver si ya despertó mi hermana, además debo llamarlo, ayer no fui muy buena compañía.

―Anda ve.

Asentí, pero antes de regresar a mi habitación tomé un poco de cereal para mi hermana y para mi, tampoco era que la fuera a dejar sin comer, por lo menos si fuera a vomitar sacara algo, también tomé una botella de agua, quizás tuviera sed. Entré y ella estaba sentada recargada en la cabecera, al verme me reconoció y me sonrió, dejé la bandeja en la cama y me senté a su lado.

―Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?

―Bien, gracias ―respiraba tranquila.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―pregunté preocupada esperando que estas semanas hubieran ayudado en algo.

―Mejor, un poco sedienta y quizás… hambrienta ―me sonrió algo avergonzada―. ¿Eso es para mí? ―señaló el plato y la botella.

―Exacto ―tomé la botella y la destapé―. Toma ―ella la tomó y con las manos un poco temblorosas se la llevó a la boca.

― ¿De verdad estás bien? ―pregunté.

―Sí, quiero decir, me siento mejor de cómo me he sentido en todo este tiempo ―me sonrió―. Y todo gracias a ti hermana.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, me sentía muy bien por haberla ayudado. Nunca me arrepentiría por haber enfrentado a mi padre para sacarla, ninguna cantidad de dinero sería suficiente en comparación con la satisfacción de ver a mi hermana sonreír.

―Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero.

―Yo también Alice ―me sonrió―. ¿Y Jasper es tu amigo?

Sentí mis cachetes ponerse rojos.

―Este… mi amigo, amigo exactamente no es ―¿Cómo se lo explicaba?

― ¿Tu novio acaso? ―dijo

―Pues…si ―la miré con el ceño fruncido.

―Es bonito eso de los novios ―miró hacia la ventana―. Ojala algún día yo también tenga un novio.

―Lo tendrás nena, eres muy hermosa ―y no mentía, ambas compartíamos el pelo oscuro de mi madre, la única diferencia entre ambas era que ella lo tenia más largo, además de que heredó los ojos azules de mi padre y yo los verdes de mi madre.

―Eso espero ―me sonrió de nuevo, tomó el tazón de cereal y comenzó a comer, yo imité su gesto y comí el mío.

Entonces recordé que tenía llamar a Jasper. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

―_Bueno _―respondió al segundo tono

― ¿Jazz?

― _¡Hola cielo! _―me estremecía cada vez que me llamaba así―. ¿_Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes más descansada?_

―La verdad es que si y todo gracias a ti.

― _¡Ah! No fue nada, de hecho me dio mucho gusto haberte ayudado, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?_

¡Aw qué tierno!

―Bien, también te da las gracias.

―_Para servirle._

― ¿Y que piensas hacer hoy?

―_De hecho iba a llamarte, hoy no creo poder verte._

― ¿Por qué no? ―contesté un poco más triste de cómo quería sonar.

―_Me da gusto saber que también me extrañarás _―escuché su risita por el otro lado. ―_Pero es que me salió un compromiso de último minuto, debo asistir a una dichosa reunión de alumnos de mi especialidad, debo hacerlo pues trataremos temas acerca de nuestros posibles lugares de residencia y cosas así, a mi aún no me toca pero debo asistir por ordenes de mi profesor._

―Suena ha algo un poco aburrido ―comenté.

―_Aburrido no, tedioso pero prometo que mañana iré por ti y haremos lo que quieras._

―Suena como un plan entonces ¿Qué te parece el cine? Tengo ganas de ver una película.

―_Me parece genial, paso por ti… ¿a las 8:00?_

―Me parece bien, así les pediré a mis amigas que cuiden de mi hermana mientras no estoy.

―_Podemos llevarla si quieres _―repito ¿no es tierno?―. _A mi no me molesta._

―Suena lindo y considerado de tu parte, pero esta vez quiero sacar un poco mi lado egoísta y tenerte para mi solita.

De nuevo su risa se escuchó del otro lado.

―_No sabes lo que me encanta escuchar eso_― entonces se oyó como una voz masculina lo llamaba―. _¡Puf! Debo irme, mi compañero de piso no deja de molestarme._

―Ok, nos vemos mañana…te quiero.

Podía intuir una sonrisa del otro lado.

―_También yo, bye._

―Bye ―corté la comunicación.

Me quedé otro rato platicando con mi hermana, le ayudé a arreglar un poco la habitación pues con el pequeño accidente de ayer la había dejado algo desarreglada, también nos bañamos, separadas ¿eh? Hace años que no nos bañamos juntas, nos cambiamos y salimos con las chicas para ver que es lo que haríamos hoy.

― ¿Qué hay chicas? ―las saludé. Las dos estaban tiradas en el piso buscando DVD`s

―Pues nada, buscando algo que ver ―respondió Rosalie―. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes?

―La verdad no, de hecho pensaba que hoy sería un buen día para darnos un encerrón y pasarnos toda la tarde viendo las películas y atascarnos de chatarra.

Las dos me sonrieron antes de asentir.

― ¡Me parece genial!

― ¡Lo mismo digo!

―Entonces déjenme pedir una pizza, mientras escogen que ver.

Dejé a Cinthya en el sofá ayudando a mis amigas mientras yo pedía la pizza, después saqué las palomitas de microondas, mientras estas se cocían saqué el helado, llevé los dulces a mis amigas que ya tenían unos DVD`s en la mesa.

― ¿Y que veremos? ―pregunté, mientras le entregaba las palomitas a Bella y el helado a Rosalie y me senté en unos de los pufs que teníamos.

―Pues tenemos variedad, empezaremos con un film de terror llamado "La dama de negro" después para calmar nuestros nervios tenemos "La Era de Hielo 4" ―me dijo mostrándome la caja―. Ya una vez calmadas, nos pondremos a llorar como magdalenas con "La decisión más difícil" para después calmarnos de nuevo con "American Pie: La reunión" ya si nos da tiempo nos sentiremos niñas de nuevo con "La Sirenita" ¿Y qué te parece?

―Nadie mejor como ustedes para escoger películas.

―Yo quería un poco de acción ―se quejó Bella―. Quería ver a Channig Tatum en "G.I. Joe: El origen de cobra" pero Rose no me dejó.

―Es que eso desequilibraba el plan ―contestó Rose―. Quizás para la otra ¿Va?

―Sí, para la otra las elijo yo.

― ¿Tu escogiste todas las películas? ―le pregunté a Rose sorprendida

―Pero solo esta vez ―comencé a reír por su cara mientras le lanzaba un puño de palomitas.

― ¡Oye! ―la voz con la que lo dijo nos hizo reír a todas.

Ya tenía tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien con mis amigas, de hecho desde que comencé a salir con Jasper y el asunto de mi hermana las había dejado un poco a un lado pero hoy aquí viendo películas graciosas recordé que al menos debía darnos unos días juntas. Entre tanto mi celular sonaba anunciando los mensajes que Jasper me mandaba, sonreía a cada uno, pero no me pasó desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Bella, pero como siempre lo ignoré.

La semana pasó volando y la mejoría de Cinthya estaba sucediendo muy rápido, después del susto que me dio con el monstruo comenzó a dormir las noches completas, comía un poco más y se notaba más lúcida que antes, estaba muy contenta por ella. De igual manera Jasper y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, ahora que mi hermana estaba mejor podíamos salir con ella, la llevamos al parque a caminar un rato y también al refugio de animales. Escuché a mi hermana reír cada vez que uno de los animales le lamía la cara, podría decirse que ese día estuvo genial. Aunque también Jasper y yo salíamos solos, en una ocasión les pedí de favor a mis amigas que la cuidaran en lo que me ausentaba, aceptaron pero con la condición de que tenía que acompañarlas a la visita de los abuelos Cullen, mejor oferta no pude haber aceptado. Ese día anduvimos caminando por las calles tomados de las manos, mientras platicábamos y nos poníamos al día del tiempo que me la pasé cuidando a mi hermana, al verlo platicarme sus cosas me hacía sentirme feliz, solo el echo de escucharlo hablar de manera tan emocionada hacía que mi día se alegrara y no sabía si esto que sentía por él era amor pero podía sentirlo, cada vez que me besaba sentía que él también me correspondía, sus caricias me lo decían, aunque aún no habíamos consumado lo que sentíamos, no es que no comenzara a pensarlo y él nunca me lo insinuó pero me sentía lista para dar ese paso con él.

El pensar todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que posiblemente estuviera enamorada de Jasper y una parte muy dentro de mí me decía que también me amaba, aunque no me lo había dicho con palabras, para mi las acciones valían más que eso.

¡Necesitaba decírselo a alguien! Quería que alguien me dijera que lo que sentía por él era amor

Pero algo en mis entrañas me decía que no podía decírselo ni a Rosalie ni mucho menos a Bella, no es que no confiara en ellas, es que desde que comencé a salir con Jasper ellas se habían comenzado a comportar extrañas, más que nada Bella, no quería pensar mal y creer que no les caía bien mi novio, aunque Rosalie, en las pocas veces que Jasper iba a recogerme, no fue grosera con él de ninguna manera pero en sus ojos podía notar su incomodidad al tenerlo cerca, Bella era la que más atacaba con malas caras o con ciertas indirectas, que él parecía no notar…o al menos eso creo yo.

¿Entonces con quién debo hablar? A Cinthya no la veía como una opción, no me malinterpreten, la quiero con todo mi corazón pero no creo que tuviera muy claro las relaciones. Era en estos casos cuando extrañaba a mi mamá y cuando digo mamá no me refiero a Leslie. Necesitaba sus consejos, ella seguramente sabría que era lo que pasaba, desafortunadamente las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere y debemos lidiar con lo que tenemos.

― ¡Alice! ¿Estás lista? ―me gritó Rosalie desde afuera. Sí, hoy era la famosa visita a los abuelos Cullen, no tenía idea que era lo que debía esperar y si soy sincera tenía algo de miedo, afortunadamente pude convencer a las chicas de que me dejaran llevar a Jasper y a Cinthya, de esa manera no estaría del todo sola y segunda mi hermana podría salir más.

― ¡Ya voy! ―terminé de arreglarme y salí del cuarto donde todos, incluida mi hermana y Jasper, me esperaban―. Hola, siento el retraso.

―No te preocupes ―me abrazó mi novio y me dio un beso―. Te ves bien ―yo me sonrojé ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, solo él me hacía sonrojar de esa manera.

― ¡Vaya Allie! ¡Pareces tomatito! ―Emmett rompió nuestra burbuja.

― ¡Oh cállate! ―le aventé el cojín.

―Es hora de irnos chicos ―intervino Edward antes de que golpeara a su hermano―. Mis padres nos esperan allá.

Tomó la mano de Bella y salió de la casa, Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo yo tomé la de Jasper, y la de mi hermana y fuimos tras de ellos.

― ¿De verdad iremos a visitar a los abuelos de tus amigas? ―me preguntó Jasper

―Pues…

―Si quieres no vayas ―me interrumpió Bella―. De todas formas no es como si fueran tus abuelos o algo así.

― ¡Bella! ―Edward la miró mal y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

―Yo solo decía ―contestó ella―. No creo que sea divertido, para alguien que no los conoce, pasar la mayor parte metido ahí.

― ¿Oh, de verdad? ―contestó Edward soltándola―. Pues si mal no lo recuerdo a ti te tuve que rogar para que fueras.

―Pero es diferente ―repeló―. Yo soy tu novia, es mi obligación ir contigo…

― ¡Ahora resulta que estás obligada! ―Edward alzó la voz interrumpiéndola. Oh, oh, esto sonaba a pleito.

―Pues te recuerdo cariño, a quien amordazaron, a quien llamaron nazi fue a mi ―no soy judía pero me ofendió―. Y casi me casan con unos de los ancianos que estaban ahí ―se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Bella por favor! No te pasó nada y tampoco te casaron con nadie, son solo unos ancianos ¿Qué daño te pueden hacer?

― ¡Olvídalo! ―se cruzó de brazos―. Será mejor que no vaya, de todas formas no es como si mi presencia fuera algo de suma importancia, ya van muchos, no creo que los señores les falte compañía.

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y entró a la casa dando un portazo, dejándonos a todos en un silencio incomodo.

―Siento mucho que por mi culpa te hayas peleado con tu novia ―le dijo Jasper a Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

―No te preocupes bro ―le palmeó el hombro―. Ultimadamente Bella ha estado extraña, más irritada de lo normal.

Yo miré a Rosalie que miraba hacia el lugar donde Bella se había ido, supongo que sintió mi mirada porque al verme me sonrió apenada.

― ¿Rose? ―Emmett habló―. ¿Tú también tienes algo que decirme?

― ¿Sobre qué o qué? ―preguntó confundida.

―Sobre mis abuelos ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Pues… Son unos ancianitos muy agradables y que nunca en todo este tiempo deseé tanto verlos ―se adelantó al Jeep de Emmett, donde inexplicablemente cabíamos todos―. ¡Vamos!

Su comentario nos hizo reír a todos, bueno todos menos Edward que seguía serio, solté la mano de Jasper y me paré junto a él.

―Sabes que ella no quiso portarse así ―y aquí estaba yo defendiendo a mi amiga.

―Es que no entiendo lo que pasa, hace días que está así, parece molesta… ya le pregunte qué pasa, no me dice y se pone a la defensiva ―se metió las manos a los bolsillos―. No lo sé, estoy comenzando a cansarme, si Bella no confía en mi lo suficiente como para contarme lo que le pasa, creo que no hay nada más que hacer.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―lo tomé del brazo―. No me digas que piensas terminar con ella. ―dije preocupada, no solo eso sería horrible también destrozaría a mi amiga, ella lo amaba con toda su alma.

―No lo sé ―se volvió a encoger de hombros y caminó hacia el Jeep, solo faltábamos nosotros dos.

Camine tras de él y me subí al Jeep, ahora entendía porque cabíamos todos, era de 6 asientos, la verdad se veía más chico desde afuera. Durante el camino solo platicamos Rosalie, Emmett y yo, Jasper participaba poco –supongo que aun se sentía mal– Cinthya estaba distraída viendo el camino y Edward estaba viendo por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Llegamos al asilo, podía ver a los señores Cullen en la entrada platicando. En cuanto nos bajamos no saludaron amablemente, les presenté a Jasper al que también trataron muy bien. Carlisle nos invitó a pasar pero de repente notaron la ausencia de Bella.

― ¿Y Bella, hijo? ―preguntó Esme a Edward.

―Se sintió mal ―contesté yo, al ver que el no decía nada―. Manda sus más sinceras disculpas.

¡Aja! ¿Qué dedo me chupo? Seguramente eso pensó Esme pues por su cara noté que no me había creído ni papa y más porque la cara de Edward decía mucho, pero la señora tan buena que es no dijo nada.

Entramos al área donde dormían los abuelos Cullen, donde se oía la conversación que tenían:

―Oye Tony ―dijo la anciana―. ¿En qué año me diste la sortija de compromiso?

― ¿Qué Elizabeth? ―dijo el parándose la oreja―. ¿Cuál sortija?

― ¿Qué en que año me diste el anillo? ―repitió.

― ¿El anillo? ―dijo el señor―. ¿No fuiste tú la que me dio el anillo?

―No recuerdo.

―Claro, tú me diste la sortija

― ¿Qué yo medí la sortija? ¿Con que la medí? ―preguntó la abuela.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― ¡La sortija! ―respondió la señora desesperada.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―pregunto el señor

―Pues la esposa del acertijo― respondió―. ¿Qué no te gustaban los acertijos?

― ¿Qué me gustaba hacerte hijos? ―comenzó a reír el señor―. Claro que me gustaba, pero ya no se me da ―dijo el señor moviendo la cabeza.

―No ―ella negó―. Si a la que ya no se me da es a mí.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta antes de que continuara, me hubiera gustado seguir oyendo, pero supongo que para Carlisle no era muy agradable oír eso de sus padres.

― ¡Mamá, papá!

―Carlis… hijo ―la señora le sonrió―. Que gusto verte, Esme ¡Qué hermosa estás!

―Es un placer verla de nuevo señora ―le sonrió ella.

― ¿Y dónde están mis nietos? ―preguntó el abuelo

―Aquí abuelito ―contesto Emmett sin soltar la mano de Rose, supongo que no quería darle la oportunidad de escapar.

―Ven para acá y dame un abrazo muchacho bribón.

Tanto como Edward y Emmett –quien no soltaba a mi amiga– se acercaron a saludar a su abuelos, Rosalie tuvo que abrazarlos también, no me pasó desapercibida que la señora la palmeara las caderas, cuando fue mi turno también hizo lo mismo.

―A ti no te había visto ―me miró sobre sus lentes―. ¿Quién eres?

―Ella es Alice abuelita ―contestó Emmett―. Es una buena amiga nuestra.

―Mmmm… Pues no creo que consiga buen marido, está muy flaca y no será buena para tener hijos ―ok, me hubiera ofendido si no fuera por el hecho de que me causaba mucha gracia sus ocurrencias, desafortunadamente mis abuelos maternos murieron antes de que yo naciera y los de él lado de mi padre también cuando cumplí dos años—. Pero ella ―señaló a Cinthya―, está muy buena de cuerpo, nena yo te ayudo a conseguir un buen esposo ―Cinthya me miró asustada y yo le dije que era broma, eso la relajó un poco.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos entretenidos con la visita, me reía a cada rato de las ocurrencias que decían sobre Emmett y Edward, además de unas anécdotas suyas de cuando eran niños, también tuve que contenerme de reírme de lo que decían de Carlisle, una cosa era burlarme de mis amigos y otra de un señor que respeto mucho. Jasper estuvo muy entretenido escuchando lo que le contaba el abuelo Cullen, ponía atención en cada palabra que este decía y el abuelo estaba feliz de que alguien estuviera haciéndole caso, pues sé por buena fuente que nadie cree en sus historias de guerra y cosas así.

Ya pasadas las doce tuvimos que retirarnos, Emmett se ofreció a llevarnos a Jasper, Edward, Cinthya y a mi a casa, pues él quería pasar un rato con Rosalie –Recompensarla por portarse bien– eso le había dicho.

Una vez nos dejaron noté la tensión en Edward al ver la casa, estaba a punto de irse cuando lo detuve.

―Debes hablar con ella ―le dije―. Yo iré con Jasper y mi hermana a dar una vuelta.

― ¿Crees qué es lo correcto? ―dijo con indiferencia.

― ¡Edward! ―grité enojada.

― ¿Qué? Solo soy realista. Ella no confía en mi ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

―Sacarle la verdad, por ejemplo ―dije molesta―. Ella necesita tu apoyo en lo que sea que le pase, no que huyas como una nenita cuando hay problemas.

Él se negó a mirarme porque sabía que tenía la razón, solamente asintió y caminó hacia la casa.

― ¡Edward! ―lo llamé un poco alto, él volteó y le lancé las llaves―. ¿Cómo pensabas abrir?

Él me medio sonrió y siguió su camino.

Tomé a mi novio y a hermana de la mano.

― ¡Vamos por un helado!

―Suena bien ―dijo Cinthya emocionada―. No quería llegar a encerrarme.

―Alice ―me llamó Jasper―. Sé que es mi culpa que Bella se portara así, por alguna razón no sé porque no le caigo bien ¿He hecho algo mal?

―No cielo ―le acaricié el rostro, se notaba preocupado―. Tú no has hecho nada, yo tampoco sé que es lo que tiene, porque no nos lo ha dicho, pero sea lo que sea dudo mucho que tenga que ver contigo.

Él me sonrió y besó la palma de mi mano, para después agacharse y besarme en los labios, un beso que al principio fue suave pero cuando sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior no pude evitar darle el acceso que necesitaba, enredé mis brazos en su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí, él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura, no había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y me encantaba estar así. Una voz aclarándose nos hizo separarnos.

―De verdad, no quiero interrumpir como se comen ustedes mismos pero quiero mi helado ―la miré sorprendida por el comentario…_ Rosalie_ pensé de inmediato.

―Lo siento señorita ―Jasper se alejó de mi y le tomó el brazo―. Lo siento Alice, la amo demasiado pero hoy mis atenciones serán para la señorita Cinthya.

Me quedé de a seis cuando me dijo que me amaba, pero descarté eso, porque bueno, estaba jugando obviamente.

― ¡Oh claro señor! ―dije dramáticamente―. Lo comprendo, vayamos por la golosina de la señorita antes de que desfallezca.

Cinthya rodó los ojos pero no se soltó de Jasper. Yo miré a mis espaldas la casa, de verdad esperaba que Bella le dijera a Edward lo que le pasaba, sinceramente no quería ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir por su silencio.

**Bella POV**

Caminé de aquí para allá desesperada. ¡Maldito sentimiento de culpa! No me dejaba en paz y ahora por no mantener mi boca cerrada había peleado con Edward ¿Y por quién? Por un tipo que no vale ni mi tiempo. Pero no entendía porque era solo yo la que se molestaba, Rosalie estaba bien quitadita de la pena, supongo que ella no le remuerde la conciencia como a mí.

Y para colmo como había prometido no decir nada a nadie, ahora Edward piensa que no confío en él y eso me mata.

― ¡Diablos! ―grité.

Me dejé caer en el sillón enojada, tenía que hacer algo y rápido pero hasta ahora tenía solo tres opciones, Contarle a Edward la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias; decirle a Alice la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias y no decir nada y seguir torturándome, dejar que Edward piense mal de mí y esperar.

Ninguna de las opciones me gustaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo me habré quedado mirando al techo, porque para cuando me di cuenta la puerta estaba siendo abierta, las chicas ya habían regresado.

―Hola como les… ¿Edward? ―me levanté muy nerviosa al verlo parado mirándome fijamente.

―Sí, soy yo ―se metió las manos a los bolsillos mirando hacia a ningún punto en especifico.

―Ammm…―me removí nerviosa―. ¿Cómo estuvo la visita?

―Bien, mis abuelos estuvieron tranquilos y Esme preguntó por ti ―iba a responder pero siguió―. No te preocupes, Alice se excusó por ti.

―Le daré las gracias cuando regrese ―muy bien Bella. Era ahora o nunca―. Edward yo… de verdad siento lo sucedido, de verdad no quise decir lo que dije.

―Lo sé, no te preocupes ―respiré tranquila―. De hecho no me molesta el hecho de que no quieras ir con mis abuelos, sé que no te dieron una buena impresión ―de nuevo iba a hablar diciendo que no era eso―. Espera, déjame decirte lo que tengo que decir ―asentí ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?―. Ultimadamente estás actuando de forma muy extraña, estás molesta e irritada todo el tiempo. Cada vez que te pregunto que pasa me lo niegas y te enojas más, sé que debo respetar tu privacidad pero estoy cansado de saber que me ocultas, es algo que nos afecta a los dos, yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar, pero no puedo estar contigo si no confías en mi.

Me quedé en shock, él estaba insinuando…

― ¿Vas a romper conmigo? ―respondí con voz ahogada―. ¡Vas a romper conmigo solamente porque tengo un pequeño secreto que no te quiero contar! ―grité enojada, era estúpida su lógica. Todos tenemos secretos.

Logré ver un rayo de ira por sus ojos.

—Ok, todos tenemos secretos pero no por eso se está todo el tiempo de mal humor ―me gritó de vuelta―. Solamente pasa eso cuando ese secreto te causa… ¡Remordimiento!

No dije nada porque tenía razón, me sentía mal por lo sucedido, pero no podía decirle nada.

―Te equivocas ―miré a otro lado―. Yo no siento eso.

― ¿Ves? Tú misma te engañas ―me señaló con la mano―. Y no quiero que sigas así y tampoco quiero pensar lo peor, por eso hasta que resuelvas ese problema interno que tienes, lo mejor será que nos separemos.

De nuevo sentí como la ira me recorría el cuerpo. Él no tenía la culpa, yo lo sabía pero más que nada usaba todo esto para liberar toda la frustración que tenía por dentro.

― ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ―grité―. Si querías ser libre para hacer y deshacer mejor me lo hubieras dicho en lugar de usar esta situación como una patética excusa ―me di la vuelta y le di la espalda―. ¡Pensar lo peor! ¡Va! La que entonces debería pensar lo peor sería yo.

―No estás pensando bien Bella ―se acercó hasta quedar detrás de mí, pero estaba tan enojada que no me importó.

― ¿A ti qué te importa? En todo caso… rompiste conmigo ¿No?

―Pero…

―Vete ―corté―. Ya no debes preocuparte por mí.

Creí escuchar un _siempre me preocupare por ti, _pero lo ignoré. Lo escuche de nuevo suspirar antes de que la puerta se cerrara, cuando volteé era demasiado tarde… ya se había ido.

― ¡Soy tan estúpida!

Me encerré en mi habitación, me sentía tan mal y lo peor todo lo había provocado yo misma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Como verán a Bella ya le esta absorbiendo a culpa, es por eso que actúa como actúa no es por otra cosa, ahora solo nos queda esperar que pasara en el capi siguiente, solo espero que ya estén comenzando a hacer cuentas porque como están las cosas la bomba "Bella" no tardara mucho en explotar xD.

Nos leemos en el próximo, que espero no tardar mucho.

Besos

Paulinita Rathbone


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola gente terrestre, ¿Cómo han estado? Como están viendo (no, sus ojos no las engañan) eh actualizado un poquito mas rápido de lo que lo eh hecho regularmente, pero como saben cuando la inspiración llega… no se debe desperdiciar ni por todas las galletas de chispas de chocolate que haya… además de que quería agradecer por cada uno de sus reviews, bueno les dejo el siguiente capí que lo disfruten…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por _Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson_, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-9-**

Jasper nos dejó cerca de las 7:00 en mi casa. Cinthya iba delante de nosotros dejándonos un poco de intimidad.

―Me la pasé muy bien ―le dije sin soltar su mano.

―Yo también pequeña ―me dio un apretón antes de llevarse mi mano a su labios―. Te quiero Alice.

―Ya somos dos ―le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y acercó su rostro al mío, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso suave, no había prisas ni pasión; solo éramos nosotros dos diciéndonos lo que con palabras sobraba. La necesidad de aire nos hizo separarnos―. ¿Ya te dije que me encantan tus labios?

―No, pero me agrada saberlo ―contestó dándome otro pico.

―Ahora lo sabes ―rodeé su cintura con mis brazos―. Te quiero Jazz.

― ¿Jazz?

― ¿No te gusta? ―pregunté asustada―. Digo, si te molesta dímelo y no lo haré.

―Suena bien, me gusta el Jazz ―otro beso, estuve a punto de profundizarlo cuando una garganta fue aclarada, lo cual nos hizo separarnos―. ¿Qué pasa Cinthya?

―Siento interrumpir bueno…ahm…ya saben ―se veía apenada, así que le sonreí para darle confianza―. Pero la puerta está cerrada, intenté abrirla pero no abre.

― ¿Tocaste? ―ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó―. No te preocupes, de todas formas en un momento estoy ahí contigo.

Ella asintió y se retiró un poco, cerca de la puerta.

―Debo irme

―Ok, te veo mañana… ¡Ah sí, se me olvidaba! ―me detuvo cuando me iba a dar la vuelta.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Este viernes me invitaron a un concierto de tributo a The Who… tú sabes, la banda.

―Si ―respondí no entendiendo que tenía que ver yo en eso. Ok, si me gustaba esa banda, era de mis favoritas de antaño pero no entendía qué onda.

―Bueno quiero invitarte, por ahí me comentaste que también te gustaba y ya que tengo dos entradas me gustaría que fuéramos juntos.

― ¡Eso es genial! ―hace mucho que no iba a un concierto propiamente dicho―. Veré si las chicas me harían el favor de cuidar a mi hermana, aunque creo que ya no será necesario como antes, por cierto ¿Dónde será?

―En Tacoma ― ¡Oh! Eso quedaba un poco lejos―. Si lo sé, será muy tarde como para que regresemos pero nos podemos quedar en un hotel que estará cerca.

― ¿Hotel? ―pregunté nerviosa.

―Aja… pero no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase y no te invité con esa intención.

―Sí, si, lo sé ―me di un tope mental por ser tonta―. Entonces el viernes será, estoy emocionada por cantar _Baba O`Riley._

―Amo esa canción y también Dr. House ― comencé a reír recordando ese capítulo y a House fingiendo tocar en su escritorio―. Bueno te dejo para qué descanses ―me dio otro rápido beso―. Buenas noches, te quiero.

―Yo también.

Aún despidiéndome me di la vuelta y me reuní con mi hermana. Ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándome, toqué la puerta varias veces. Le eché un ojo al garaje y el coche de Bella estaba ahí, entonces debió haber salido con Edward para hablar, solo me quedaba la esperanza de que Rosalie hubiera llegado antes que yo porque también estaba su coche puesto que Emmett nos había llevado y traído en el suyo.

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie era la que estaba ahí.

―Pensé que no había nadie ―le dije mientras entraba, detrás de mi hermana que parecía caerse del sueño.

―De hecho estoy yo sola, llegué hace rato pero estaba en el baño por eso tardé en abrir.

―Tengo sueño ―dijo mi hermana―. Las veo mañana chicas.

―Buenas noches ―contestamos ambas.

Después de darnos las buenas noches se metió a nuestro cuarto.

―Ya veo ¿Entonces Bella no ha llegado? ―pregunté en cuanto estuvimos solas.

― ¿Bella salió? ―me preguntó confundida―. Pero si ahí está su coche.

―A lo mejor está con Edward.

―No creo porque después de que Emmett me trajo minutos después me llamó para ver cómo estaba ―la miré con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Qué? Las parejas que se aman lo hacen, en fin, mientras hablábamos me pareció oír la voz de Edward en el fondo.

― ¿Entonces no está con él? ―pregunté preocupada.

―Creo que es obvio ¿No? ―la miré mal―. Algo me dice que las cosas no salieron bien.

Olvidé mi enojo hacia ella y asentí.

― ¿Estará en su cuarto?

―A lo mejor y no, porque nadie ha salido de ahí, voy a ver ―dijo Rose caminando hacia la habitación de Bella, se escuchó que tocó suavemente―. ¿Bells, estás ahí?

No se oyó nada.

― ¿Bella? Voy a entrar ―escuché el sonido de la manija siendo abierta.

― ¡LÁRGATE! ―el grito de Bella al igual que el sonido de algo siendo estrellado me sobresaltó.

Me paré rápidamente dispuesta a ir a su cuarto, cuando Rose se me atravesó, su cara estaba blanca y sobretodo asustada.

―Creo que…―frunció el seño―. Creo que las cosas no salieron bien.

―Pero no era motivo para gritarte ―dije enojada―. Voy a hablar con ella. ―iba para su cuarto cuando Rose me detuvo.

―No, déjala ―no entendía―. Ahora está muy disgustada, será mejor que no la presionemos eso solo la irritará más, ya sabes como es cuando no está de buen humor para algo.

―Eso creo ―aún no estaba del todo convencida, pero Rosalie tenía razón en ese punto. Bella podía ser una completa mula cuando de terquedad se trataba―. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto, no sea que vaya a salir y desate su furia conmigo.

―Pues conmigo ya la desató, al menos por hoy recibí mi buena dosis de mal humor.

―Si, pero yo pasó, gracias.

Antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa me fui a mi habitación.

Me desperté cuando mi teléfono sonó, me había pasando tan bien el fin de semana que no me apetecía ir a la escuela hoy pero era necesario además tenía que empezar a buscar otro trabajo porque ya se me estaban acabando los ahorros, salí de la cama me di una ducha y me vestí adecuadamente para un día de escuela.

Mi hermana aún seguía dormida, no me molesté en despertarla ahora, lo haría cuando me fuera para explicarle mi ausencia.

Rosalie ya estaba desayunando, le sonreí mientras tomaba un vaso para servirme leche, tomé el paquete de galletas y me reuní con ella en la barra.

― ¿Cómo dormiste? ―pregunté.

―Mi tímpano está bien si eso preguntas.

―Espero que esté más calmada y pueda contarnos todo lo que paso ―dije, pero no me sentía muy segura de ello.

―Algo me dice que no, hay ocasiones en que ella es muy cerrada va necesitar un tiempo antes de que nos cuente exactamente como fueron las cosas.

―Eso lo sé pero… ―me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Bella venía saliendo de su cuarto perfectamente bañada y vestida, pero sus ojos se veían algo rojos además de que estaba con la mirada inexpresiva.

―Buenos días ―saludé intentando romper el hielo.

―No tienen nada de buenos ―su voz estaba ronca, lógico, el gritote que pegó ayer no era de gratis, era eso o podía ser también porque se pasó toda la noche llorando.

Se pasó de largo sin tan siquiera mirar a Rosalie, abrió la alacena sacó una rebanada de pan tostado luego fue al refrigerador para tomar una botella de yogur, salió de la cocina para tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa dando un portazo.

―Salió mejor de lo que pensé ―dijo Rose. La miré mal de nuevo―. ¿Qué? No quería que me gritara de nuevo, por eso mejor ni dije nada, no sé tú pero yo aún quiero llegar a los treinta y escuchar perfectamente.

―Ella está muy mal y el hecho de que no nos diga nada lo hace peor ―miré la puerta―. Le está haciendo daño.

―Tienes razón Alice ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ella no quiere hablar con nosotras, ya viste que ni siquiera me miró.

― ¿Y si hablamos con Edward? A lo mejor él nos diga algo.

―Puede que también esté igual de mal, le preguntaré primero a Emmett, tal vez él me de razón de Edward.

―Ok.

Terminamos de desayunar, regresé a mi cuarto para decirle a Cinthya que me ausentaría por un rato, pero que el desayuno y la comida –obvio comida de ayer– estaban ya listos, ella me miró con algo de miedo pero entendió que si no superaba esto jamás sanaría, le di un beso en la frente y le dije que Rose volvería antes pues sus clases terminaban primero que las mías.

Cuando me reuní con Rose ella había terminado la llamada.

― ¿Qué pasó?

―Dice Emmett que Edward no está bien tampoco, pero a diferencia de nuestra amiguita él no le gritó…

―Al grano Rose ―le interrumpí.

―Tampoco sabe qué le pasa. Al parecer ayer no estuvo muy comunicativa y si, rompieron pero más que nada porque Bella así lo quiso ―me dijo mientras llegamos a su coche.

―Es una idiotez ―le dije mientras me subía―. Bella lo ama, tú y yo lo sabemos, como pudo romper con él por algo tan estúpido como una pelea, debieron haberlo solucionado como las dos personas maduras que son.

―Edward no dio muchos detalles, pero lo esencial es eso.

Arrancó el coche y ambas partimos para la escuela. En todo el camino estuve meditando las cosas. Por lo que entendí Bella le estaba ocultando algo a Edward ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para ocultárselo a su novio? Entonces la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―gemí.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Bella le está siendo infiel a Edward! ―chillé―. Es por eso que ha estado así, a lo mejor por eso cortó con él, ya no soportaba la culpa.

Rose me miró por el rabillo del ojo, comenzó a ponerse roja y soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? ―preguntó.

―Es lo más lógico.

―Alice, tú y yo sabemos que Bella no es así y el hecho de que tengan problemas de comunicación no siempre está relacionado con una infidelidad.

―Pero de que algo le oculta algo le oculta de eso no hay duda ―Rose frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes algo a caso?

― ¡No! ¡Qué estupidez! Es solo que me has puesto a pensar con ello ¿De verdad crees que lo que sea que le esté ocultando a Edward los haya separado?

―Más que segura. Las mentiras y engaños son algún tipo de traición, no sé como me sentiría si una de ustedes o Jasper me estuvieran ocultando algo y los mencionó porque ustedes son lo más importante y preciado que tengo, porque con mis padres no cuento para nada, al igual que mi hermana ustedes son mi familia.

Era yo u oí a Rosalie tragar.

― ¿Y si estuvieras en la posición de Edward qué harías? ―no entendía a qué venía su pregunta, pero ahora que lo pensaba era una buena pregunta.

―Sinceramente, no lo sé, quizás me sienta dolida y más que nada enojada.

― ¿Y serías capaz de perdonar?

Para responder a eso no tenía dudas.

―No, y si lo hiciera no volvería a confiar ―respondí con convicción―. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

―Nada, solo curiosidad, al igual que tú yo no sabría que hacer.

Rosalie se estacionó en el puesto vacío que estaba junto al coche de Emmett, al bajarme me di cuenta que el coche de Bella estaba en un lugar algo alejado de nosotros ¡Qué bobada!rompió con su novio no con sus amigos.

― ¡O sea se pasa! ―le dije a Rose.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Tu amiga ―señalé en donde estaba estacionado el coche.

―Ya te dije, por ahora déjala ―se puso a caminar hacia el edificio.

―Sí, por ahora ―me dije a mi misma mientras seguía a Rose.

El siguiente par de días estuvo igual porque la actitud de Bella era completamente extraña. En la casa rara vez nos hablaba y en la escuela nos ignoraba totalmente, a la hora del almuerzo ella se sentaba en otro lado, solo una vez se sentó con nosotras, pero cuando iba a sentarse Edward apareció junto a Emmett los dos se vieron pero la única que desvió la mirada fue ella después se dio la vuelta dejándonos a todos –en especial a Edward– confundidos.

Cada vez que intentábamos hablar con ella –en casa obvio– ella evitaba contestar o simplemente evadía las preguntas. Yo comenzaba a preocuparme más porque no solo se notaba enferma, si no también más pálida de lo normal, no es que no fuera pálida, parecía como si se quedara sin energías; lo bueno de esto es que al menos ella no se portaba mal con mi hermana, dado que si le decía algo malo tendría que vérsela con mi boca,conmigo que hiciera lo que quisiera pero con Cinthya que no se metiera,ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Como dije con mi hermana era diferente, siempre estaba pendiente de su salud y solamente me hablaba bien para preguntarme como estaba la situación. Sinceramente no entendía su actitud. Ok, si entendía que estuviera deprimida por haber cortado con Edward –que tampoco la estaba pasando bien– pero no tenía derecho a alejarnos de esa manera, somos sus amigas ¡Maldita sea!

A Jasper lo pude ver poco, por lo que me contó tenía que hacer un viaje rápido a casa de su familia. Al parecer su abuela se encontraba enferma y quería estar ahí con ella por si las cosas se ponían mal o peor. Le dije que no habría problema, de todas formas aquí tenía mis propios problemas, en la última llamada que hizo me dijo que si su abuela se recuperaba iríamos al concierto, de nuevo le dije que lo importante era que su abuelita estuviera bien.

Logré olvidar un poco mis preocupaciones en casa, pues tenía que buscar otro trabajo; estuve como 4 horas caminando de aquí para allá, yendo y viniendo en cualquier local, hasta que por fin, en una caseta de llamadas telefónicas necesitaban una ayudante para cuidar la caseta, era solo los fines de semana y ganaría un poco menos de lo que me pagan en mi otro trabajo pero para mi era algo porque en la veterinaria solo trabajaba cuatro horas martes, miércoles y jueves. Casi llore cuando me dijeron que podía empezar el fin que venía, al menos un problema menos.

Llegue a casa exhausta por la caminata que tuve, entré al departamento y me pareció escuchar risas dentro, sino me equivocaba era Bella y mi hermana.

― ¿De verdad me veo bien? ―preguntó Cinthya.

―Muy linda.

Entré a mi cuarto y sonreí al ver a mi hermana maquillada de una manera suave, resaltando sus ojos azules con unas sombras oscuras, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

―De verdad muy linda ―coincidí, las dos voltearon mientras mi hermana sonreía Bella me miraba con algo de pena―. Veo que se la pasaron bien.

―Sí, Bella me ayudó a verme bonita ―dijo Cinthya.

―Tú ya eres bonita ―dijo Bella―. Lo único que hice fue resaltar la belleza.

―En eso tiene razón ―le sonreí a mi amiga pero ella solo me devolvió un intento de sonrisa.

―Creo que debo irme.

―Pero Bella…―intentó Cinthya.

―Mañana probamos con el pelo ―la interrumpió―. Ahora debo hacer mi tarea, te prometo que mañana peinaré tu pelo.

―Está bien.

Bella me intentó sonreír de nuevo antes de salir por la puerta, yo me molesté.

¿Qué le pasaba a mi amiga?

**POV Jasper**

Me miré otra vez por el espejo, lucía cansado y como era de esperarse tenía que trabajar la mayoría de las noches y las desveladas comenzaban a notárseme, gracias a Dios Alice aún no notaba nada de esto y tampoco quería que lo supiera, sería desastroso si llegara a saberlo.

Me levanté para examinar mi atuendo de nuevo, no se veía tan mal, me hacía ver bien aunque estaba un poco ajustado para mi gusto y no es como si lo fuera a necesitar.

― ¡Jasper! ―entró Gianna―. Cinco minutos, el público está comenzando a impacientarse.

Asentí bufando, logré escuchar los gritos de las mujeres y de unos cuantos chicos que resonaban por el lugar.

―Ya voy, solo déjame terminar de prepararme.

―Ok, pero no te retrases, ya sabes lo que piensa Cody cuando se retrasa el espectáculo.

―Ya sé, ya sé ―contesté molesto―. Se pone como fiera y luego no me quiere pagar, ni que fuera el dueño del lugar, la dueña es la Sra. Nichols

―Pues son las reglas ―se encogió de hombros―. Te esperamos.

―Voy.

Terminé de arreglarme, agarré mis cosas y salí para dar inicio al show.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Esta vez las complací un poquito dejándoles un pequeño punto de vista de Jasper, espero que les haya gustado, bueno como dije arriba esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar, por lo que vemos las cosas con nuestra querida Bellaboom se están poniendo tensas ¿Cuánto creen que soporte? ¿Qué pasara en el concierto de The Who? ¿Se recuperara la abuelita de Jasper? Esta y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo…**

**No leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**P. Rathbone **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola chicas, como verán tengo capi más rápido…jeje la inspiración me ha llegado y no hay que desperdiciarla. Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi, pero antes debo decirles que este lunes entro a la escuela así que espero no retrasar tanto mis actualizaciones…ok, no los distraigo más, disfrútenlo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson, Betas FFAD**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-10-**

**POV Bella**

Caminaba por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie en particular, no es como si ultimadamente lo hiciera, la verdad no quería saber nada en este instante. Solo me concentraba en la escuela, que era lo único que me mantenía cuerda en estos momentos, de lo contrario la culpa me estaría matando y en consecuencia soltaría todo lo que tengo adentro, era precisamente por que no hablaba ni con Rosalie ni con Alice, yo sabía que mi actitud las estaba lastimando, en especial a Alice, pero tenia que hacerlo, por que si la veía a los ojos por unos minutos me lanzaría a llorar y le confesaría todo, eso no era bueno, mi vida ya estaba mal por el hecho de que Edward no estuviera conmigo, no quería agregarle el odio de Alice… no ahora. Había hecho una promesa de mantenerme callada y la cumpliría, pero también el plazo que le había establecido a Rose se estaba acabando y si Alice no terminaba con ese mujerzuelo, tendría que decir todo y afrontar las consecuencias o por lo menos decirle al tipo que se alejara de ella.

Ahora en este minuto lo que más me dolía era no tener a Edward conmigo, la ultima conversación que tuvimos me había dejado en claro que yo le estaba ocultando algo, más bien alguien, ¡pero que estupidez! ¿Que no le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba? ¿Por qué el hecho de haberle ocultado un pequeño secretito rompía su confianza en mí? Se que también tenia la culpa, al menos le hubiera inventado una pequeña escusa para que dejara de indagar en lo mismo, ¿pero no una mentira trae más mentiras? Todo se convertía en una red de la cual te va atrapando y atrapando, después no puedes salir. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo extrañaba demasiado, al verlo caminar con una de sus amigas hacia que me pusiera los pelos de punta, y de nuevo sabía que no debía molestarme ¿Yo termine con el, no? Pero no quería terminar con el, yo y mis malditos impulsos.

―Hola Bella―salí de mis deprimentes pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de Jacob, era un viejo amigo mío, que ultimadamente había dejado un poquito a lado cuando empecé a salir con Edward, pero lograba hacerme un espacio para él cosa que, obvio, a Edward ponía celoso, no dejaba de molestarme con eso de que él quería conmigo y que solo buscaba escusas para que estuviera a solas con el, nunca le hice caso, ya que por ahora era el único amigo que tenia y que no le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera un poco más irritable de lo normal, al parecer en este siglo eso era divertido para los hombres.

―¡Que hay Jake! ―lo salude con un abrazo― ¿De donde vienes?

―De mi clase de física, sigo sin entender porque si eres electromecánico necesitas la física. ―bufo, yo me reí de eso―Es como a los que estudian administración, tengo un amigo que me dijo que en su primer semestre el dieron química, o sea ¿Cómo para que?

―Quizás para entender la química de las empresas o de que materiales químicos esta hecho el cemento y cosas de esas.

― !Dah! ―me dio un intento de zape en la cabeza, me hizo reír su ataque de idiotez. ― ¿Y que planes tienes para hoy? ―su pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja.

―No lo se, de hecho en estos días me eh sentido un poquito mal y no eh salido mucho, pensaba llegar a mi casa y recostarme un rato ―y era verdad, ya llevaba como 8 días sintiéndome algo mareada y cansada, pero le atribuyo al estrés que eh tenido estos días.

― !Que aburrido! Deberías distraerte― Me dijo― ¿Qué te parece si te invito al Recorcholis* que esta en el centro? Hace mucho que no vamos, creo que son siglos.

―¡Cálmate! ― le di un golpe en el brazo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no era mala idea, necesitaba distraerme en algo― Me parece bien, ¿A que hora?

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―fruncí el seño

―¿Por qué bromearía con esto?

―Es que desde que comenzaste a salir con tu príncipe, siempre me dices cosas como "Quede con Edward para esto" o "Edward se molestara" o "Déjame y le aviso para que no me espere"―me dijo tratando de imitar mi voz. ―Por cierto ¿Dónde esta? Por lo general esta pegado a ti como una garrapata―miro a todos lados.

―Pues…―baje la mirada―Pasaron una seria de situaciones y… ya no estamos juntos.

Me dolía decir eso pero es la verdad.

―Oh, siento si te moleste con mis comentarios, sabes que como soy―asentí― Bueno, bueno… paso por ti a las, digamos, a la hora que sales, así no llegas tan tarde y mañana te levantaras de buen humor, es más mañana es sábado ¿Que tal si vamos a los arrancones que habrá en La Push? hace mucho que no ves a Leah y Seth, te has perdido de muchas cosas, ¿Sabías que Leah le dio un batazo a Sam cuando lo vio besuqueándose con su prima Emily?

―¿Qué? Cuéntame ―me olvide un poco de mi mal trago cuando comenzó a contarme el día en que Leah había regresado temprano al departamento que compartía con Sam, que era su novio desde que tenían como 16 años, cuando entro al cuarto lo vio bien encamado con Emily una prima segunda la cual los había ido a visitar el fin de semana y como no tenia donde quedarse le ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes, además de que gracias a dios no los encontró en pleno acto. El punto es que en el momento en que los vio Leah tomo el bate favorito de Sam y casi se lo rompe todo en la espalda, por suerte el corrió lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo hiciera, y Emily se quedo parada nada mas escuchando como Leah le decía hasta de lo que se iba a morir y obvio la echo de se departamento y le hizo jurar que jamás volvería a pisar su casa y que no era bienvenida nunca más. ―Eso es algo que Leah haría y diría.

―Lo se, Sam termino con un gran moretón es su espalda, no le rompió una costilla porque dios es grande. ―comencé reír por su comentario. ―Pero… eso no lo salvo del tremendo golpe en la nariz que le dio Seth cuando se entero de lo que le había hecho a su hermana.

―Pobre Sam, digo, pobre por el hecho de que termino mal parado, no por haberle hecho eso a Leah.

―Eso ya tiene como 3 meses, ahora Leah esta saliendo con un amigo llamado Embry, es buena onda y trata a Leah como la reina que se cree que es. ―se encogió de hombros.

―Me da gusto que lo haya superado―como quisiera ser como ella― ¿Y tu que tal, ya hay alguien ocupando ese corazoncito? ―le pique el pecho.

―Si la hay―le sonreí a mi amigo.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ―le di un golpe en el pecho― ¿La conozco? ¿Es linda?

―Más o menos, y si, es la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida, pero lo malo es que ella no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella, me trata de su amigo y nada más.

―Pero que tonta―me cruce de brazos―O sea, como no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente.

―Es medio despistadita pero es una de las cosas por lo cual la amo, la única esperanza que tengo es que ahora esta soltera y podre salir con ella.

―Eso esta bien. ―me sentía un poco triste de que Jacob tuviera alguien, no es como si estuviera celosa o algo así, pero si Jake salía con alguien eso querrá decir que no me acompañara tanto como antes.

―Dejemos un poco mi vida romántica y pongámonos de acuerdo.

― ¿De acuerdo? ―estaba un poco más lenta de lo normal.

―Es que no se a que horas sales, ¿recuerdas que te perdí el rastro por un tiempo?

―Lo siento―me rasque el brazo apenada―Salgo a las 2:00, te veo en la salida ¿va?

―Claro, de hecho no tengo tu numero de celular.

―Ni yo tampoco, a ver pásamelo el tuyo y yo te paso el mío―intercambiamos los teléfonos, yo puse el mío en el suyo y se lo regrese― Ahora si, podremos comunicarnos más.

―Ok―miro su reloj― ¡Carajo! Llegare tarde a clase, te veo en un rato Bells

Se agacho para darme un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, yo comencé a reírme por lo ridículo que se veía empujando a la gente que se le atravesaba, revise mi reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para la hora, a Jake le gustaba exagerar las cosas.

―Veo que el perro no pierde el tiempo― me asuste cuando Edward hablo, mire a mi lado y ahí estaba ¿Cómo es que no lo sentí cuando llego?

― ¿De que hablas?

― Que en tan poco tiempo comenzó a intentar algo contigo.

―Es solo un amigo Edward― conteste pero no lo mire―Tengo derecho a tener amigos ¿no? Digo, tú también tienes amigas y andas caminando con ellas, ¿Así que se ve mal que yo tenga un amigo?

―Pero mis amigas no babean por mi, como ese babea por ti.

―Eso dices tú―me cruce de brazos y pero no lo miraba, tenia miedo de hacerlo. ―Es que no ves lo que veo yo, me pregunto porque ahora que…ya no estamos juntos no han saltado sobre ti.

―Será porque ellas saben que no tienen oportunidad conmigo―asentí, escuche como bufo―Bella, por favor mírame cuando te hablo.

―Así estoy bien gracias―seguí mirando por otro lado, no quería verlo a la cara, por que si lo hacia saltaría a su brazos y abriría la boca, aun no, todavía no.

―Sigo sin entender lo que te pasa, ¿sabes que Alice y Rosalie están preocupadas? Tampoco le hablas, por si no los has notado eso las hiere.

―Lo se―me abrace a mi misma.

―Si lo sabes ¿entonces? ―él no entendía por que lo hacia, debía ser fuerte.

―Es asunto mío. ―dije― Yo se porque hago las cosas.

―Pero haces mal, habla conmigo, sabes que…―se quedo callado, me pregunte por que― O supongo que prefieres hablar con Black, al parecer están reafirmando lazos ¿no?

―Es mi amigo, tengo derecho a tenerlos―estaba empezando a molestarme. ― Además lo que haga y deje de hacer es asunto mío.

―Por que tu lo quisiste así, te pedí confianza y lo que hiciste fue dejarme― ¡Demonios! Bonito momento se agarro para hablar de nosotros. ― ¿Qué pasa Bella?

―Nada―tome toda mi fuerza de voluntad y lo mire a la cara, gran error por que al ver su rostro preocupado hizo que mi voluntad aflojara un poco― No puedo decir nada. ― ¡Ay demonios!

―Bella dímelo, confía en mí. ―me tomo de los hombros.

Como quisiera hacerlo, pero no podía, no quería que Edward me odiara por ser tan estúpida.

―No Edward―me separe de él―Lo siento mucho.

Me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, quería tener a mi Edward de nuevo, pero por ahora no podía hacerlo. Llegue a uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, estaba demasiado cansada, era extraño que una pequeña carrera me tuviera así, me deje caer en el pasto para descansar un rato, todo esto estaba comenzando a pasarse de la raya, comencé a sentirme mareada cerré los ojos para que se pasara pero este no se detenía.

― ¡Dios! ― El estomago se me revolvió horriblemente, alcance a levantarme y vomite todo en una jardinera en le suelo, cuando termine me deje caer de nuevo en el pasto. ―Necesito agua―abrí mi bolsa y saque mi botella de agua, me enjuague y tire el agua en las plantas, volví a revolver entre las bolsas de la mochila para buscar una pastilla o por lo menos un chicle para quitarme el mal sabor, entre mi búsqueda mi mano choco con paquetito, siempre lo tenia ahí para evitar un accidente…― ¿Accidente?

Deje mi mochila a un lado y comencé a contar con mis dedos: ¿El nueve termine? Mas treinta… ¿Estamos a veinticinco? ¡Como no me había dado cuenta! Me levante lo más rápido que mi cuerpo pudo, ahora que tenía esta idea en la cabeza, me volvía más torpe de lo normal. Camine rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, iba tan rápido que ni me fije cuando choque con alguien.

―Lo siento―le dije a esa persona, cuando la mire bien, vi que era el novio de Alice, fruncí el seño ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí? Entonces recordé, que posiblemente tenia que venir por Alice, era su trabajo después de todo.

―No hay problema―me miro por un rato y frunció el seño― ¿Estas bien?

―Si, no es nada―me separe pero el maldito mareo me regreso, sentí la mano de Jasper sostenerme.

―Oye, de verdad no te ves bien ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a la enfermería?

―No gracias―trate de ser amable, en esto momentos no me convenía ser grosera, me sentía muy mal para eso.

―En serio, se que tu y yo no nos llevamos bien― ¿oh, en serio Sherlock? ― Pero tampoco puedo dejar que te vayas así.

―Solo necesito ir a una farmacia y ya―me comencé a alejar de el, para ir por mi auto pero su mano me detuvo― ¿Qué? ―pregunte molesta.

―Déjame manejar a mi. ―lo mire mal, ¿pero que pretendía?

― !No!

―Mira, hagamos esto, déjame que te lleve a la farmacia y a tu casa…de verdad no te ves bien. ―sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero no me fiaba de él.

―Esta bien, pero con una condición―espero― Nadie y cuando digo nadie, se debe de enterar que tu me llevaste a la farmacia y que tampoco digas que me sentía mal ¿de acuerdo?

―Esta bien―obvio, tenia que obedecerme, el chistecito no me salió nada barato. ―Dame tus llaves.

Le di las llaves y me acompaño a mi coche, me subí en el asiento de copiloto y espere a que el subiera. Arranco el coche y salimos camino a la farmacia, por suerte no estaba muy lejos así evito que el silencio, que de por si era incomodo, se prolongara; estaciono el coche frente a la farmacia y sin decir nada me baje y entre, la maldita campanita sonó, me acerque al encargado que me veía mucho.

―Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Trague varias veces antes de responder, digo, no creo ser la primera ni la ultima chica en hacer esto.

―Disculpe ¿Dónde puedo encontrar las pruebas de embarazo?

El chico no pareció sorprendido, supongo que pensarla lo mismo que yo o ya había visto a muchas chicas en la misma situación.

―En el tercer pasillo. ―me señalo el lugar

―Gracias.

Camine hacia donde me dijo, ahí había por lo menos 3 marcas diferentes de pruebas, las mire todas y no sabía cual elegir, así que tome la primera que vi y camine hacia el encargado. Le pague el precio, este la metió en una bolsita y me la entrego, le di las gracias y regrese al coche, me subí y metí mi bolsa en la mochila.

―Llévame a casa por favor. ―asintió y me llevo a mi casa en silencio.

Al llegar a casa, me baje, le dije que dejara el coche, era tanta mi prisa que no me importo como regresaría a la escuela, no es como si me importara de todas formas. Abrí la casa, la única que estaba ahí era Cinthya, me saludo al verme y le regrese el saludo antes de encerrarme en mi cuarto. Tire mi mochila y saque la bolsa que tenía la prueba de embarazo, la saque de su cajita y leí las instrucciones:

―Bien, ahm… ¡Fácil de usar! orine en la esponja absorbente y espere 5 minutos, resultados confiables― tome el dichoso aparatito y como pude logre hacer pis en el, lo sacudí un poco y lo deje en el lavamanos y espere, camine de un lado a otro mientras pasaban los dichosos 5 minutos o mejor 10 para estar mas seguras, en ese tiempo me puse a pensar cuando demonios pude haber concebido a este posible bebé, ¡Rayos! Fue cuando fuimos al mini golf y lo hicimos en el molino, fue tan rápido e intenso que ni me había preocupado de usar protección.

Ahora viene mi mayor preocupación, ¿Y si resultaba positivo? ¿Qué haría yo con un bebé? ¿Estaba lista? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward? ¿Me creerá? ¿Querrá que lo conserve? Estaba tan nerviosa y desesperada, era obvio que lo tendría, digo, no llego en el mejor momento pero era mío y de Edward, era el fruto de nuestro amor… ¡Dios! Tenía casi 21 años y seria madre, era un hecho Charlie me mataría, pero después de dispararle a Edward.

Mire mi reloj y ya habían pasado como 10 minutos, tome el aparatito y respire dos veces antes de mirar los resultados…

_Positivo_

Deje caer mi cuerpo en la loza del baño, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que su padre y yo no estábamos en el mejor momento? No iba a llorar, no era un momento triste, al contrario una vida dependía y crecía dentro de mi, mi bebé…digo, nuestro bebé, nuestro de Edward y mío.

Me levante del suelo, ya no había marcha atrás, iba a ser madre y de una manera u otra se lo tenia que decir a Edward, pero antes tenia que terminar con esto. Fui a mi cama y me deje caer en ella, estaba demasiado cansada, ahora entendía bien el porque de todo: mis cambios de humor, aquellos que ni yo misma entendía, los pequeños mareos que me daban, el hambre recurrente que solía tener y sobre todo el hecho de que no me había bajado, todo a lo que yo atribuía que era estrés era los síntomas del embarazo.

Cerré mis ojos, y me deje ir por un momento.

.

.

Abrí los ojos mire por la ventana, estaba a punto de oscurecer, mi estomago gruño. Me levante, ahora tenia que comer por dos, salí del cuarto y las luces estaban encendidas, de seguro las chicas estaban comiendo o algo, ¿debía decírselos? Ellas también tenían derecho a saberlo. En la sala solo estaban Cinthya y Rosalie mirando la televisión, Rose al verme sonrió yo trate de imitar su sonrisa pero no me salía muy bien.

―¿Qué pasa? ― Rose se levanto y llego a mi. ― ¿Te sientes bien?

―¿Dónde esta Alice? ― no podía decir nada, tenían que estar las dos

Rosalie comenzó a removerse incomoda, parecía como si hubiese pasado algo malo.

―¿Rosalie?

―Alice no esta―se limito a responder―De hecho acabe de salir.

―¿Dónde fue? ―esperaba que no tardara mucho, esto era urgente.

―Promete que no te enojaras―eso hizo que comenzara a enojarme, malditas hormonas.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Ella fue con Jasper a un concierto―asentí, no entendía por que debía enojarme―Es en Tacoma…―abrí los ojos al entender lo que decía, Tacoma quedaba como a 3 horas de aquí, no podía regresar tan tarde al menos que…

―¡Va a pasar la noche con el! ―grite―Eso es imposible, Rosalie ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

―Se lo dije, ella me prometió que no pasaría nada.

―!Aja y tu de estúpida le creíste, ese tipo se va aprovechar! ―no podía controlar mi voz― ¡Maldita sea! Alice lo ama, ¿crees que se va negar a hacerlo?

―No estas tan segura de eso…y no grites.

―¿Cómo no quieres me exalte? ―ella volteo la mirada y ahí estaba Cinthya mirándonos a las dos confundida, la tome del brazo y la arrastre a la cocina, al menos ahí no nos oiría. ―Te lo advertí Rosalie Lilian, te advertí que algo así pasaría, te dije que debíamos decirle hace mucho tiempo.

―No, tu quieres decirle, ¿Qué tiene de malo que se divierta con el tipo?

―Eres tan frívola― le dije―¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué no piensas o que? ―grite― Ese tipo solo esta con ella por que le pagamos, en cuanto se canse la va a dejar y ella estará destrozada, ¿Dónde esta lo divertido en eso?

―¡No puedes saber las cosas! ¿Qué pasa si Jasper de verdad la ama?

―No me hagas reír, es un buen actor, para se le paga para acatarse a las ordenes de sus clientas.

―¡Eso pasa por que no te has dado cuenta de nada! ―me encaro―Te la has pasado todo este tiempo con tu maldito mal humor y tu autocompasión, que no los has visto interactuar juntos, ellos dos se aman.

―¡El solo esta actuando!― grite―Ese tipo no ama a Alice, solo le hace creer que lo hace por que para eso le pagamos.

Rosalie abrió la boca para contradecirme, pero el sonido que se oyó no era de su voz.

― !¿Qué ustedes que?¡

Rosalie y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, en la entrada de la sala estaba Alice, tenia su bolso en su mano, nos miraba a ambas, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y en ellos pude ver el coraje que comenzaba a crecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*Recorcholis es un local en donde tiene varias maquinas con diferentes juegos, por cada vez que ganes te dan cupones y esos cupones los puedes cambiar por premios.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bellaboom exploto en un muy mal momento…ahora pueden entender el motivo del comportamiento de Bella, todo era causado por las hormonas jeje. Bueno ahora Alice sabe la verdad, en el siguiente capi veremos su reacción así que preparen su litro de helado y sus pañuelos porque esto se pondrá bueno.**

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, disculpen si eh tardado un poco en actualizar pero es que me han llenado de tarea desde que entre y pues me ha quedado poco tiempo para escribir, pero no se preocupen me daré mis tiempecitos para hacerlo… disfruten el capitulo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-11-**

**Alice POV**

¡Qué tonta era! ¿Cómo era posible que se me hubieran olvidado las llaves? Tenía todo listo, según yo, había revisado tres veces mi bolso para que precisamente no se me olvidara nada. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando vas en camino? Vuelves a ver tu bolso y te das cuenta de que te falta algo. Lo bueno es que había quedado con Jasper en vernos en el lugar porque le quedaba más cerca de la casa de su abuela que venir directo acá, yo lo convencí de que no era necesario que viniera por mí, que allá nos veríamos.

Me detuve enfrente de mi puerta. Solo espero que Rose no se haya acostado ya… Pero que digo, solo tardé como 15 minutos en ir y venir, no creo que eso haya cambiado en algo. Toqué unas tres veces pero nadie me abrió, toqué otras veces hasta que la puerta fue abierta por mi hermana, la miré y tenía una mirada llena de preocupación ¿Ahora qué pasaba?

―Hola, se me olvidaron las llaves ―ella solo asintió pero su mirada seguía igual―. ¿Qué pasa?

―No lo sé, vi que Bella salió de su cuarto, creo que estaba durmiendo ―no veía nada de malo―. Pero no sé que le dijo Rosalie, porque empezaron a hablar y se fueron las dos a la cocina y no han salido.

―No tiene nada de malo que ellas dos quieran hablar en privado.

―Si, eso ya lo sé… es que Bella comenzó a gritarle a Rosalie y me preocupé pero tampoco quise intervenir, no sea que me esté entrometiendo en algo que no sea de mi incumbencia.

Suspiré fastidiada. Ya estaba cansada de la maldita actitud de Bella, le tuvimos toda la paciencia suficiente para que se acercara a nosotras y contarnos lo que sea que le estuviese pasando.

―Ve a nuestra habitación Cinthya, esto se va a poner feo.

Ella me miró confundida, así que le hice solo una señal para que no preguntara nada y se fuera al cuarto. Iba a enfrentar de una vez a Bella y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Conforme me iba acercando sus voces se hacían más claras.

―No me hagas reír, es un buen actor, para se le paga para acatarse a las ordenes de sus clientas. ―esa era Bella alegando, me detuve para escuchar lo que decía ¿Pagarle? ¿Pagarle a quién? Seguí acercándome para oír, mi corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía por qué pero sentía muy dentro de mí ser que algo aquí saldría mal.

― ¡Eso pasa por que no te has dado cuenta de nada! ―Rose le gritó de igual manera, pero no decía nada que me ayudara a saber de que estaban hablado―. Te la has pasado todo este tiempo con tu maldito mal humor y tu autocompasión, que no los has visto interactuar juntos, ellos dos se aman.

Maldita sea, estaba más confundida que nunca, pero algo me decía que ella dos estaban discutiendo sobre mi relación con Jasper… ¡Claro! ¿Por qué más iba a ser? Si desde un principio ella mostró su desagrado, cada vez que podía hacía insinuaciones sobre cosas que no entendía, pero ahí estaba algo que no me quería decir.

― ¡Él solo está actuando! ―continuó el reclamo de Bella―. Ese tipo no ama a Alice, solo le hace creer que lo hace porque para eso le pagamos.

_Para eso le pagamos…_

_Para eso le pagamos…_

_Para eso le pagamos…_

_Para eso le pagamos… _

_Para eso le pagamos…_

Las palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Ellas le habían pagado a Jasper para salir conmigo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hizo cometer ese acto tan estúpido y egoísta? No entendía nada, debía ser una broma, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No era una broma! Ahora entendía el maldito motivo porque Bella se comportaba de esa manera, porque Rosalie ignoraba totalmente a Jasper cada vez que él venía…Jasper, pensar en su nombre y todo lo que pasamos me hizo sentirme mal. Entonces todas las citas, los besos, las palabras y las acciones habían sido mentira, todo era un show preparado por la cantidad que había recibido.

Toda la tristeza se fue convirtiendo en coraje e ira, ¿Cómo pudieron? 

― ¿Qué ustedes qué? ―grité provocando que ambas voltearan.

La cara de Bella se volvió blanca mientras que Rosalie bajó la suya. Obvio, ambas eran demasiado cobardes como para verme a la cara, solté todo lo que tenía en la mano y me acerqué a ellas, una repentina sensación de disgusto me fue invadiendo conforme me acercaba.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Respondan! ―les grité de vuelta.

―Alice nosotras…―Rosalie se quedó callada y miró a Bella―. Pensamos que…

― ¿Pensaron qué? ―insistí―. ¿En jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Eso fue lo que pensaron? Creyeron que era muy gracioso contratar a un tipo cualquiera para que me enamorara y después me botara cuando se haya acabado el dinero que le dieron ¿Eso fue? Era por eso que estaban tan extrañas ―comencé a tomarme el pelo por lo idiota que había sido ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo perfecto que era? No había nada perfecto siempre hay algo detrás de la perfección―. ¡Soy tan estúpida!

―No digas eso Alice ―Bella trató de acercarse a mí pero me alejé de ella. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos pero no me importó―. Nosotras jamás quisimos que llegara a tanto, solo…

― ¡Cállate! ¡Simplemente no hables Isabella! ―ella me miró sorprendida, nunca por más enojada que estuviera con ella la había llamado así, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ellas dos me habían traicionado―. Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme algo. Ahora entiendo tu extraña actitud, te estaba remordiendo la conciencia ¡Era eso! ¿Verdad? Por eso nunca te gustó el tipo… ¡Claro! Como iba a gustarte, si te costó mucho ¿Cuánto? ¿3000 o 10000 dólares?

―Así no fueron las cosas, de verdad ―comenzó Rosalie―. Solo queríamos mostrarte lo bueno que era tener a alguien contigo…

― ¿Qué? ―la interrumpí. Ahora recordaba, un día antes de haberlo conocido ellas me estaban molestando con el hecho de que no salía con chicos y de que aún era virgen―. Ustedes le pagaron a un hombre para que me quitara la virginidad ―lo dije más como una afirmación que como pregunta porque ya sabía las repuesta―. ¿Cómo pudieron lanzarme a un desconocido?

― ¡No! ―gritó Isabella de inmediato―. Nosotras no queríamos que llegara hasta eso, simplemente pensamos… bueno más bien pensé ―le dio a Rosalie una mirada significativa―. Que serías la Alice de siempre, que al primer momento tú lo espantarías como siempre lo haces.

Eso no ayudó mucho. La verdad no estaba entendiendo nada o mi mente se negaba a concentrarme en ello. Me fui haciendo hacia atrás para salir de la cocina. No podía verlas si lo hacía les gritaría cosas que posiblemente más adelante lamentaría, yo no era así, no era de las que ofendían.

― ¡Alice por favor! ―me dijo Isabella―. Hablemos, por favor.

―Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad ―la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba entrecortada pero no me importó, me sentía mal. Una parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la traición, al saber que las dos personas quienes creía mis hermanas se habían burlado de mí. Me habían entregado a un hombre que bien podía ser un maniático o asesino solo porque era virgen, no solo eso, también el hecho de que me había enamorado de una ilusión, de un ser que jamás existió―. No fue nuestra intención que llegara a tanto, solo queríamos que te divirtieras y…

No la dejé hablar más porque mi mano se impactó contra su mejilla. Ella se tomó esa parte con su mano mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

―A… Alice…

― ¿Divertirte? ¡Divertirme! ―le grité―. ¿Qué clase de maldita mujer crees que soy? Yo no soy de esas que se van a la cama con el primer idiota solamente para pasarla bien, ¿Entonces así es como me consideras? ¿Es por eso que pensaron que era una buena idea pagarle a un tipo para que se acostara conmigo?

―Eso no es verdad Alice, nunca pensamos así de ti.

Sus palabras no me convencían en nada, me costaba trabajo confiar en ellas de nuevo o al menos creer algo que me dijeran. Fui retrocediendo hacia la salida, debía salir de ahí, pero antes debía darles mis últimas palabras:

―No sé qué demonios pensaban al hacerme esto ―no iba a llorar frente a ellas, no se lo merecían―. Pero escúchenme bien ustedes dos, esto jamás lo voy a olvidar ¿Me escucharon? Nunca. Desde hoy ustedes dos están muertas para mí.

―Por favor Alice, perdón ―Isabella lloraba sin parar, pero no les hice caso―. De verdad no fue nuestra intención lastimarte.

Me di la vuelta ignorándola y corrí a la que era mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta y justo entonces me desplomé.

― ¿Alice? ―susurró mi hermana―. ¿Estás bien?

Alcé la vista. El rostro de Cinthya se mostraba preocupado, no quise hacer otra cosa más que lanzarme a sus brazos y llorar. Sin entender mi hermana comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, consolándome, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que nuestros roles estaban en lo correcto.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―me dijo después de un rato que me pasé llorando.

―Si ―me separé de ella―. Gracias.

―Eres mi hermana. Tú has hecho mucho por mi y ahora me corresponde a mi ayudarte ― me acarició el cabello como yo lo hacía cuando estaba enferma―. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

―Sinceramente no ―sequé mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter―. Tengo muchas cosas más que pensar.

― ¿Cómo que?

Iba a contestarle cuando mi bolso comenzó a vibrar. No tenía que ser una genio para saber que era aquel hombre, saqué el celular de mi bolso y en efecto el nombre de Jasper aparecía en la pantalla, pulsé el botón de ocupado y lo tiré sobre la cama, de nuevo comenzó a sonar y sonar pero lo ignoré.

― ¿No vas a contestar? ―preguntó mi hermana―. Podría ser importante.

―Nada de lo que provenga de ese número es importante ―dije con amargura en mi voz.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, el teléfono volvió a sonar, ella se levantó y le dije con la mirada que ni pensara contestar pero no me hizo caso y contestó.

― ¿Bueno? ―se oía la voz de él del otro lado, escucharlo me dolía―. No, aún no ha salido… de hecho se está terminando de arreglar, ya va de salida ―volvió a oírse otra vez su voz―. Yo le digo, tres días, ok…si, si nos vemos luego ―se retiró el celular de la oreja y colgó―. Era Jasper.

― ¿En serio? ―dije con sarcasmo.

―Dijo que lo lamenta pero que su abuela se puso peor y no podrán ir al concierto ―como no le dije nada continuó. ―De hecho se alegró de que todavía no te hubieras ido pero que a lo mejor estaría de regreso en tres días.

Claro, seguramente tenía que atender a sus otras clientas… ¡Qué abuelita ni que ocho cuartos!

―No me importa lo que él haga Cinthya.

― ¿Pero no es tu novio? ―la mención de esa frase me dolió, no, él no era nada mío.

―Era y te quiero pedir de favor, no me vuelvas a hablar de él.

― ¿De verdad está todo bien? ―volvió a insistir―. ¿Quieres que llame a Rose o Bella?

― ¡No! ―dije con mucha más fuerza―. Tampoco quiero que las llames, en ningún momento ¿Me escuchaste?

―Alice ¿Qué pasa? De verdad me preocupas.

―Solo me di cuenta que hay gente que tiene dos caras, la que te muestran en público y la que tienen en realidad.

Ella no entendía, lo podía ver en su rostro pero no importaba. Pasarían días, meses o quizá años antes de que yo volviera tan siquiera a hablarles, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero poco de algo estaba segura… debía, digo deberíamos irnos de aquí.

**Bella POV**

Traté, de verdad traté que nos escuchara pero como supuse ella no lo hizo. Alice salió corriendo de la cocina. Traté de ir por ella y hacerla entender pero una mano se posó en mi hombro impidiendo que la siguiera, volteé y Rose me hacía señas de que no lo hiciera.

― ¿Qué?

―Déjala ―me dijo―. Ahora no nos escuchara.

― ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? No puedes saberlo, ella necesita que le expliquemos ―dije con desesperación―. Saber que nunca quisimos hacerle daño. Rosalie, ella debe creernos.

―Ella no lo hará ―me dijo sin más.

― ¡Cómo puedes saberlo! ―le grité. Las hormonas y la situación no estaban para bromitas―. ¡Esto es tú culpa! Tu maldita culpa por la estúpida idea de hacer que Alice saliera con chicos, esto nunca hubiera pasado si no te hubiera hecho caso…hiciste que también Alice me odiara, yo no quería eso ―me recargué en la barra y comencé a llorar, no quería que esto pasara. Dejé que el llanto me invadiera, Rosalie no me dijo nada aunque tampoco quería oírla.

―Bella ―no alcé la mirada―. Bella, por favor.

―No Rose, ahora no quiero escucharte ―aún sin mirarla me separé de la barra y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Necesitaba salir de este espacio tan tenso, no me hacía bien y tampoco a mi bebé… mi bebé, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que sería tía, eso la hubiera emocionado en otras circunstancias.

Corrí a mi auto y arranqué sin rumbo fijo. Conduje por las calles sin saber exactamente a donde me dirigía, pasó el tiempo y detuve mi coche en la carretera, golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante y mis lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Alice me odiaba, no paraba de repetirme. Debí haber detenido esto cuando pude, decirle a Rosalie que era una mala idea y que no lo hiciéramos, seguramente ella se hubiera molestado un poco pero en pocos días se le hubiera pasado y todo hubiera vuelto a ser como antes.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve con mi cabeza en el volante pero unos golpes en el vidrio me asustaron.

―Lo siento, no quise asustarte ―sonreí un poco al escuchar esa voz.

―Edward ―susurré, abrí la puerta y salí del coche quedando frente a él.

―Vi tu coche afuera, pensé que algo había salido mal.

Claro que algo había salido mal, de nuevo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

― ¡Bella! ―me dijo asustado―. ¿Bella qué te pasa?

― ¡Oh Edward! ―sin importarme que ahora no estábamos juntos –y el hecho de que tenía que decirle que vamos a tener un bebé– me lancé a sus brazos, él me sostuvo todo el tiempo en que dejé que mis lágrimas salieran.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor, me invitó a entrar a su departamento, me dejó en el sillón y salió por un momento, estuve esperando a que regresara, cuando lo hizo me tendió un vaso con agua.

―Creo que te vendrá bien.

―Gracias ―le dije mientras tomaba el vaso, le di varios sorbos y lo mantuve entre mis manos―. Siento venir así sin más.

―No te preocupes ―asentí―. Debo ser sincero, la verdad me sorprendió mucho verte frente al departamento… bueno, no es como si me molestara ―comenzó a rascarse el codo, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, sonreí al recordarlo.

―Si quieres que me vaya…―no debí haber venido, a lo mejor y estaba ocupado. Hice ademan de levantarme.

― ¡No! ―me tomó del brazo―. No te vayas ―me recargué de nuevo, pero no soltó mi brazo― .Te vi y pensé que estaba soñando, tenía mucho tiempo imaginando el momento en que vinieras para hablar.

― ¿Cómo sabes que…?

―Te conozco y vi tu rostro, Bells ―mi corazón retumbó al oír que me llamaba cuando éramos novios―. ¿Qué pasa?

Lo miré. Él estaba de verdad preocupado por mi ¿Me arriesgaría a perderlo al decirle la verdad? Ya no me importaba, solo quería desahogarme.

―Edward, hice algo malo ―que tonta forma de empezar una confesión, pero que otra me quedaba.

― ¿Mataste a alguien o que? ―dijo intentando bromear pero mi cara no mostró ninguna sonrisa, lo que le hizo ponerse serio―. ¿Qué pasa Bells?

―Le hice daño a Alice ―comencé―. Cometí la peor estupidez que existe, promete que escucharás y después de eso, si no me odias demasiado también debo decirte otra cosa ―si me odiaba o no, aún así debía saberlo.

―Nunca te odiaría, ahora dime lo que pasa ―me tomó de la mano y por primera vez en un largo tiempo me sentí tranquila.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde ese día en el bar, la estúpida idea de Rosalie, como fue que me dejé convencer de todo, la extraña aparición de Jasper, como podía ver el amor que emanaba de ella, si yo lo noté, pero no lo noté de parte de él como lo decía Rosalie y por último como todo se vino abajo cuando Alice escuchó nuestra discusión.

Alcé la mirada que había tenido agachada en todo mi relato, con miedo miré a Edward, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

―Por favor di algo ―pedí cuando pasaron los minutos y no decía nada.

― ¿Era por eso que estabas tan extraña? ―preguntó.

―Si, sentía que la culpa me carcomía y no podía decírselo a nadie porque lo había prometido.

―Ahora entiendo todo ―dejó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, pensando―. No sé qué decir, la verdad nunca pensé que pudieran hacerle eso.

― ¡Pero no fue nuestra intención! ―le dije desesperada, la última persona que sentía que podía apoyarme, también iba a juzgarme―. Y lo lamento mucho, sé que no puedo hacer nada para que Alice nos perdone, pero tampoco quiero que tú me odies.

Él me miró como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

―No te odio….

―Tan solo estás decepcionado de mi y no quieres volver a verme ―le interrumpí, mientras me levantaba―. Lo entiendo, es solo que de verdad necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara porque ya no lo soportaba más, gracias por ser ese alguien ―caminé hacia la puerta, ya había dicho todo, bueno, no todo. Solo esperaré unos días para decirle, cuando no me sienta como una porquería.

De nuevo unos brazos me rodearon impidiendo irme.

―Edward ―susurré volteando a verlo.

―Espera ―me dejó en sus brazos―. Aún no me has dejado decir otra cosa, como dije no te odio, solo estoy sorprendido por como tú y Rosalie tomaron una decisión que no les pertenecía. Alice no se merecía eso, ella solo quería estar con alguien que de verdad amara, es por eso que no salía con esos chicos, no lo hacía porque no eran los indicados. Esas son cosas que ella misma sabía, por eso cometieron un error al pagarle a alguien, que por cierto, podría haberle hecho daño.

―Soy una mala persona. ―susurré con las lágrimas a punto de salir… ¡argh! Hormonas.

―No lo eres Bella, solo eres una mujer que cometió un error y que debe remediarlo para poder recuperar a su mejor amiga.

― ¡Pero ella ni siquiera quiere escucharme!

―Escucharlas Bella, querrás decir escucharlas porque no solo fuiste tú la que cometiste ese error, también Rosalie tiene la culpa.

― ¡Puf! Rosalie ―bufé―. A ella no le importa, se comporta como una mujer egoísta.

―Bella, ella de igual forma debe estar sufriendo, Alice era su amiga también, no seas tan dura con ella.

―Pero… ―me puso su dedo en los labios.

―En lugar de pelearse entre ustedes, deben apoyarse unas a las otras ¿Bien? ―asentí―. Ahora debes descansar.

Me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia su cuarto ¿Su cuarto?

―Edward…

― ¿Si?― me puse frente a él. Al ser más baja agachó su cabeza lo cual aproveché para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y acercarlo a mi, choqué mis labios con los suyos, sé que era algo tonto pero quería que perdonara todas las estupideces que hice y dije, que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, él me tomó de la cintura, pensé que me iba a separar pero al contrario me acerco más a él, nuestros labios permanecieron juntos, recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido.

La molesta falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

―Te amo ―le dije―. Y siento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas y sobre todo ocultarte lo que estaba pasando.

―Lo sé ―me besó la frente―. Solo prométeme que no importa que tan malo sea, confiarás en mí y me lo contarás.

―Lo prometo ―sonreí sinceramente después de mucho tiempo―. No puedo creer que sigas conmigo, pensé que me odiarías al escucharme.

―Nunca podría odiarte, eres lo más importante que tengo ―eso me hizo recordar la segunda razón por la que había venido.

―Quisiera decir lo mismo pero ahora aparte de ti tengo otra persona que de igual modo es lo más importante que tengo.

― ¿Qué? ―su confusión me hizo reír.

―Edward, sé que esto no lo teníamos planeado pero apenas lo supe y tenía que decírtelo.

―Bella…―sus ojos brillaron, podía asegurar que sabía lo que le iba a decir―. Tú…

―Si Edward, estoy embarazada ―él me dio una sonrisa―. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

**Rosalie POV**

No, no, no… las dos se habían ido, no quería estar sola, no lo quería.

Miré la puerta por donde Bella salió y me quedé ahí esperando a que regresara y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que ambas resolveríamos las cosas juntas pero también se fue mirándome como si fuera lo peor… Y lo era.

― ¡Soy tan estúpida! ―me dije a mi misma―. Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

¿Ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Irme también?

Al parecer ahora era la mejor opción, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí. Me detuve a medio camino, no tenía muchas ganas de conducir así que tomé otro camino y seguí por ahí. Conforme avanzaba seguía pensando en el error que había cometido, si era mi error, aunque Bella no me había culpado directamente sabía que si lo era. Yo no pretendía que Alice sufriera, lo único que quería era que ella disfrutara de la buena compañía, más bien que ella supiera que salir con chicos no era malo, que no necesitaba de una relación para pasársela bien.

―Creo que no fue la mejor idea ―me volví a decir a mi misma, de verdad estaba loca.

De repente sentí la presencia de otra persona, volteé discretamente y de reojo vi a unos tipos detrás de mí.

_Muy bien, quizás no me están siguiendo, no seas paranoica._

Pero aún así no aminoré el paso, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, atrás de mi también los pasos de mis acompañantes se hacían más rápidos.

_Si te están siguiendo, ¡Corre!_

Le hice caso a mi conciencia y corrí, no sé que pretendían esos tipos y no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Volteé hacia atrás con la intención de ver si me seguían o no… mi sangre se heló al notar que venían corriendo detrás de mi.

― ¡Espera muñeca! ―me gritó un tipo―. ¡Solo queremos hacerte compañía!

― ¡Estabas muy solita! ―me gritó un tipo de piel morena.

Obligué a mis piernas a correr más rápido, no podía dejar que me alcanzaran, no podía. Sentía que por fin las había tomado ventaja cuando dos hombres se me atravesaron bloqueándome el paso, me detuve en seco casi tropezándome.

―No ―me hice hacia atrás cuando comenzaron a acercarse a mí, estaba agitada por la carrera, miré a todos lados buscando una salida, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada.

― ¡Oh si! ―me dijo otro hombro rubio conforme se acercaba―. ¿Qué hace una hermosa chica tan sola por aquí?

―No me hagan daño, por favor ―pedí pero dudaba mucho que me hicieran caso.

―Claro que no lo haremos pequeña, al contrario ―se acercó uno de ellos, demasiado como para dejarme darme el horrible olor a alcohol que desprendían.

Ahora entendía. Dios me estaba castigando por haberle hecho daño a mi mejor amiga y supongo que lo merecía, si esta era la forma en que sería castigada, lo aceptaría aunque eso me marcase para toda la vida.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir. 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Oh pobre Alice, Bella y Rose!... bueno, en especial Rose ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Seré tan malvada para lastimar a nuestra amiga? ¿Qué pasara cuando Jasper regrese? ¿Será cierto lo de la abuelita? Todas estás preguntas serán resueltas en los siguientes capis…que eso me recuerda, esta historia esta llegando a su fin, nos quedan pocos capis.**

**Espero sus lindos reviews, por si tienen algún comentario… no se valen amenazas de muerte.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***Salgo detrás de un pilar* Hola, si soy yo, aun estoy viva… ejem, ejem… se que eh tardado un siglo en actualizar pero deben entenderme, la universidad me ha dejado sin cero neuronas para escribir, y las pocas que me quedaron vivas después de una exhaustiva semana son las que use para terminarles este capi en…checo mi reloj…tres horas, porque se que tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes y mi compromiso moral no me permitirá dejarlas otra semana sin capitulo, así sin mas interrupción de mi parte disfrútenlo… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-12-**

**POV Alice**

Me quedé mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, por extraño que pareciera estaba completamente nublado y amenazando con una posible tormenta. Mis recuerdos de aquellos días donde era feliz, bueno feliz soy, tengo salud, un hogar y muchas cosas más pero feliz en el sentido del corazón. Aún mi cerebro no podía carburar bien, se negaba a creer que las que creía yo que eran mis amigas me hubieran hecho algo tan malo y era precisamente por lo que me encontraba aquí, en lugar de estar donde no me sentía cómoda y no solo yo, mi hermana –quien dormía plácidamente a lado mío, pues me negué rotundamente a que la llevaran a otra habitación– mucho menos.

Lamentablemente no teníamos otra opción… por ahora.

―Señorita Alice… ¿Va a desayunar? ―sin pedir permiso Diana la criada, entró a preguntar.

―Ahora no, gracias ―ella estaba a punto de retirarse cuando le hablé―. ¡Oye! Sé que probablemente no me hagas caso pero ¿Te gustaría tocar primero antes de entrar?

Ella torció seguramente estaba debatiéndose en si obedecerme o no.

― ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes ―solté en un suspiro―. Sé que son órdenes.

―Lo siento, señorita ―de verdad se veía apenada―. Su padre dijo…

―Lo sé ―interrumpí―. _"Estas dos no son de mucha confianza y la privacidad es un derecho que se tienen que ganar" _y bla bla bla ―imité la voz de él.

Pues están en lo correcto, después de que la bomba se soltara no me quedó más remedio que sacar a mi hermana y a mí de ahí. Si, fue estúpido lo sé pero no quería estar en un lugar en donde no me sentía cómoda con la compañía que se encontraba ahí…

_**Flash Back**_

― _¿Cómo que nos vamos? ―me preguntó Cinthya sin entender nada._

―_Está hecho hermana, no podemos seguir aquí, yo… nosotras, no podemos seguir viviendo bajo la caridad de nadie― era mi otro yo hablando en ese momento, una persona totalmente diferente a mi, es aquella que solamente suelto cuando necesito enfrentarme a alguien, la llamo Mary―. Así que empaca tus cosas, que nos vamos._

― _¿Qué hay de Rose y Bella? ¿Ya lo saben?_

― _¡Ni las menciones! ―no quería hablar de eso, no aún―. Es lo mejor Cinthya, todo este tiempo he vivido a expensas de ellas. Eso les da un poder que nosotras no tenemos ―después de varias horas meditándolo llegué a esa conclusión. ¡Claro! Estaba de arrimada en un departamento en el cual yo no aportaba nada, eso les daba derecho de hacer lo que quisieran y yo no podía quejarme de ello―. Así que no vamos._

― _¿A dónde iremos? ― preguntó resignada._

―_Aún no lo sé, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, ya veremos._

_Pasamos más de una hora recogiendo toda nuestra ropa, la compactamos de tal forma que cupo en dos maletas grandes, miré todo mí alrededor, me dolía dejar este lugar que yo creí mi hogar por más de un año pero era lo correcto. _

_Le hice un ademan a Cinthya para que saliéramos, ella me siguió sin decir nada, estábamos a punto de salir cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué preparada para cortar la llamada pues podría ser él y no quería tener nada que ver con él pero me sorprendió ver el numero de Emmett y no era una llamada era un mensaje. Lo abrí aún sin saber que quería, no es que también estuviera enojada con él pero no estaba segura si tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado. _

—_Rose está en el hospital, te he llamado y también marqué a la casa pero no me han contestado._

_Sentí algo cuando leí lo primero ¿Rosalie? ¿En el hospital? ¿Pero por qué? Estaba a punto de ir pero mi orgullo herido me lo negó, solamente pude escribir una simple línea._

_¿Está bien?_

_Sé que debiera haber preguntado que le había pasado o algo así pero el cerebro venció al corazón, mandé el mensaje, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando me fue contestado._

_Si, solo es un susto y heridas leves ¿Te espero?_

_Lo medité por unos segundos ¿Debía ir? No ¿Dónde estaba Isabella? Por lo que decía no era nada grave, así que no era necesario que yo fuera, negué varias veces de nuevo antes de responder._

_Llama a Isabella._

_Apagué el teléfono porque seguramente querría llamarme o me respondería, salí con Cinthya despidiéndome de lo que yo consideraba mi hogar._

_**Fin de flash back**_

Desde entonces estuvimos buscando un lugar módico para quedarnos por lo menos hasta que consiguiera ponerme a trabajar en la caseta este fin de semana pero en cada lugar que íbamos nos pedían un adelanto de la renta o de plano era muy costoso. Fue hasta que nos sentamos en un parque donde se me ocurrió que era tiempo de tragarme un poco el orgullo y hacer algo que no quería hacer pero era necesario, saqué mi cartera y rebusqué en los compartimientos hasta que hallé lo que buscaba.

La tarjeta de débito que mi padre me había dado, le pedí a Cinthya que me esperara mientras iba a un cajero para sacar algo… ¿Y cuál había sido mi sorpresa? Que la cuenta estaba en ceros, en cuanto lo vi, choqué mi cabeza contra el cajero. No mentía cuando me dijo que no nos apoyaría para nada, sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar pero no ahora no era el momento.

―Odio tener que hacer eso ―me había dicho a mi misma antes de ir al monumental edificio de los negocios Brandon.

_**Flash back**_

_El elevador se abrió cuando llegué al piso de mi padre, Stacia me saludó con una sonrisa pero al ver mi rostro se borró de inmediato._

― _¿Alice? Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó, su voz se oía cautelosa, como si intuyera algo, quizás no estaba del todo equivocada. _

―_Vine a ver a mi padre ―dije sin saludarla. Sé que era muy grosera pero no tenía tiempo ahora, Cinthya me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo y no quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo―. ¿Esté desocupado?_

―_Si, ¿Quieres que le diga que estás aquí?_

―_No, si lo haces fingirá una junta para no verme y yo no tengo tiempo que perder ―contesté, caminando hacia su oficina. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que paré aquí y no habíamos acabado de la mejor manera, además de que había roto mi promesa de no volver pero ahora no solo era yo, también mi hermana dependía de esto._

_Abrí las puertas de par en par, mi padre estaba leyendo unos papeles sentado en su costoso sillón de cuero con los codos recargados en su escritorio de caoba importado de Singapur, al levantar la vista su ceño se frunció._

―_Tenía entendido que no volverías nunca ―dijo dejando sus papeles a un lado―. Al menos eso dijiste la última vez._

―_No me hace feliz venir pero no lo haría sino fuera algo importante._

― _¿Estás bien? ―podía casi jurar que vi un rayo de preocupación pasar por su mirada pero igual y yo lo imaginé._

―_Lo correcto es preguntar "¿Están bien?" ―contesté un poco molesta por la falta de atención hacia su otra hija―. Pero no vengo a pelear, vengo a preguntar ¿Por qué me quitaste el dinero de mi cuenta? _

―_Dijiste que no lo necesitabas ¿No es así? ― ¡Rayos! Tenía razón pero ahora si lo necesitaba._

―_Sí, eso dije, pero ahora lo necesitamos ―hablé en plural porque no era solo para mí―. Me preguntaba ¿Si podrías devolvérmelo?... o al menos una parte._

― _¿Puedo preguntar para qué lo quieres? ―se había recargado en su sillón de nuevo, mirándome con una cierta burla―. Según tus palabras, no querías nada de mi y no sé que otras tonterías más Mary Alice ―odiaba que me llamara por mi nombre completo._

― _¡Sé lo que dije! ―alcé la voz―. Pero ahora no es solo por mí, es mi hermana a la que necesito ayudar. Créeme, si solo fuera yo no te estaría pidiendo nada pero ahora necesito tu dinero para buscar un lugar donde quedarnos ¿Crees que podría hacernos ese favor? Prometo que te lo pagaré hasta el último centavo que te pida pero por ahora necesitamos tu apoyo. _

― _¿Acaso no vivías con tus amigas? ―de nuevo era otra forma de negarse y desviarse del tema._

―_Ya no vivo ahí, no te contaré el motivo porque sé que no te importa… lo único que quiero es saber si nos ayudaras o no. _

―_Bien ―me sorprendió lo rápido que había aceptado quiero decir, pensaba que tenía que pasar media tarde aquí pidiéndole que me ayudara.―. Pero no te daré el dinero ―fantástico, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad―. ¿Quieren un lugar para quedarse? Les facilitaré el tener un techo._

―_No te entiendo, ¿Quieres ser un poco más claro? _

―_Está bien, seré más claro ―se levantó y camino hacia mi―. Tu comportamiento de estos últimos años no ha sido el mejor y lo sabes, de muchas maneras me has desobedecido. Primero el hecho de estudiar una carrera que no te traerá ningún beneficio pero aún así lo acepté, segundo fue el que tomaras la decisión de mudarte con tus amigas sin tener mi permiso, siguiendo el hecho que desobedeciste mis órdenes y sacaste a tu hermana, que por cierto "no está bien" del centro ―iba a replicar, a decirle que Cinthya estaba perfectamente pero me interrumpió levantando la mano―. Déjame terminar, yo ya he oído lo que tenías que decirme, ahora debes ponerme atención ¿Está claro? ―asentí en silencio―. Ahora vas hacer lo que te diga, tendrán un lugar en donde quedarse pero será en un lugar donde las vigile porque por lo que veo estás cayendo de error a error, es hora de que intervenga._

―_Te refieres a…_

―_Si, las quiero en mi casa…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Desde entonces ambas nos habíamos mudado a casa. Leslie estaba feliz de vernos pero a mi no me parecía que estuviera del todo contenta, vi a mi hermanito Max de nueve años, que me saludaba detrás de ella. Yo le devolví el saludo pero cuando vio a Cinthya frunció su pequeño ceño y se escondió aun más ¿Qué demonios le habían dicho de ella para asustarlo de esa forma? Trataba por todos los medios de que él conociera un poco más a su hermana mayor pero cada vez que lo acercaba un poco él se retiraba con miedo, así que con el tiempo dejé de insistir… ya de eso han pasado dos semanas, en las cuales, no supe nada de las chicas, más que las pocas veces que las veía en la escuela, me miraban pero yo las ignoraba. Una vez Isabella trató de acercarse pero cuando sentí su presencia me alejé de ella rápidamente, lo único que me alegraba era que Rosalie no estuviera herida, tampoco era tan cruel como para ponerme feliz de que a ella le pasara algo. Aún no me sentía lista para hablar con ellas, tenía mucho que pensar todavía y quedaba el asunto de que _él _no dejaba de molestarme, me llamaba todos los días, mensajes tras mensajes, lo que me llevó a la necesidad de cambiar mi número telefónico y hasta una vez intentó acercarse a mi pero lo alejaba de inmediato, sin siquiera mirarlo, solo lo hice una vez y sus ojos me supieron engañar a la perfección porque vi dolor en ellos pero desechaba esa idea de inmediato, él era buen actor… además ¿Por qué seguía molestándome, no se supone que ya han acabado sus servicios?

―Lo siento señorita ―se disculpó Diana.

―No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

Ella salió del cuarto cuando entendió que no iba a desayunar, al menos mi hermana recibía un trato amable y Leslie no la molestaba al contrario la trataba bien, o eso creía pero cuando Cinthya la veía lo hacía con miedo pero no entendía ¿Miedo de qué?Al menos era mejor que mi padre, que ni se molestaba en verla. Cuando comíamos y ella intentó hablarle una vez pero él la ignoró, yo me tragué mi coraje.

_Solo será por poco tiempo, aguanta Alice aguanta._

En las noches era cuando todas mis frustraciones salían, me acurrucaba entre las sabanas y lloraba en silencio. Lloraba porque había perdido a mis amigas, porque después de mi hermana estaba sola sin otro apoyo y sobre todo lloraba porque aún amaba a Jasper y lo extrañaba muchísimo, sabía que era una estupidez porque me había enamorado de un ser que no existía.

¿Pero quien podía culparme? Si me mostró a una persona que era perfecta para mí, es como si hubiese sido creado para ser mi compañero incondicional, eso era lo que más daño me hacía, que aún pensaba en él como la persona de la que me enamoré, no de la que era realmente.

Pensando esas cosas me volví a dormir, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor.

**POV Rosalie **

Me despertó el sonido molesto de gente caminar, alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con Emmett frente a mí, su rostro estaba lleno de ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, pero lo que no se me pasó por alto fue la mancha roja debajo de su mandíbula, parecía una cortada profunda.

― ¿Emmy? ―susurré.

― ¡Oh Rosie! ―me tomó de la mano y comenzó a darle besos―. Me tenías tan preocupado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―me toqué la cabeza, me dolía un poco. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital―. ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

― ¿No recuerdas lo qué pasó? ―lo miré sin entender―. Creí que esos malditos te habían hecho daño, cuando te vi tirada en el suelo me sentí…―se interrumpió mientras cerraba su mano en un puño―. No puedo explicarlo, Rosalie, no sé que hubiese sido de ti si no se me hubiera ocurrido ir visitarte.

Entonces a mi mente vinieron todos los acontecimientos de ayer, la manera como me di por vencida tan rápido, cerré mis ojos y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran por mi mejillas, me sentía como una cobarde, Emmett me abrazó en cuanto me vio llorar, me daba palabras de aliento y múltiples besos en mis labios y mi frente, los cuales no merecía pero aún así los recibí. Me aferré a Emmett todo el tiempo que mi cuerpo me permitió llorar.

― ¿Estás mejor? Quiero decir… ¿Ahora? ―aún sonaba preocupado.

―Estoy bien, aunque no lo merezco ―lo dije más para mi que para él.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―De lo que pasó anoche, lo merecía.

― ¿Estás loca? ―me preguntó molesto―. ¿Qué cosa terrible pudiste haber hecho para merecer eso?

―Emmett, si te lo cuento ¿No me dejarás?

―No importa lo que hayas hecho Rosalie, te amo y nada de lo que me digas sobre ti va a cambiar eso.

―Bien, todo empezó hace un poco más de dos meses…

Emmett me escuchó con mucha atención, le conté lo sucedido, mi estúpida idea y como forcé a Bella a ser mi cómplice, su rostro no mostraba nada, lo que me dio más miedo.

―Ahora entiendo lo de hace un momento.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Le llamé a Bella a su celular y decía que estaba apagado, después a Alice al suyo pero tampoco y por último a la casa, pero como no me contestaba ni una ni la otra, le mandé un mensaje a esta última, sus respuestas fueron secas, al final simplemente pidió que llamara a Isabella ―miró sus manos―. Puedo entender el motivo de no querer verte.

― ¡Pude haber muerto y a ella ni siquiera le importó! ―dije tapándome la cara con mis manos― ¿Ves? Ella me odia, ¡Me odia!

―Shh… tranquila, Rose por favor ―me atrajó de nuevo a su pecho, me alejé de él furiosa conmigo misma, no merecía que me abrazara, no lo merecía―. ¿Rose?

― ¡No! ―me abracé a mí misma.

―Nena… ―iba replicar cuando las puertas se abrieron, Bella entró con la cara blanca, detrás de ella venía Edward que también se veía preocupado.

― ¡Oh Rosalie! ―me atrajo hacia ella―. ¿Estás bien? Emmett nos dijo que unos malditos te habían atacado, dime por favor qué estás bien, qué no te hicieron nada.

―Estoy bien, hierba mala nunca muere ¿Recuerdas? ―agaché la mirada. Al menos Bella había venido a verme, supongo que no me odiaba tanto como para desearme la muerte―. Supongo que para la próxima debo tener más cuidado y no salir tan tarde o menos cuidado si quiero tener un mejor castigo… ―no pude terminar la oración porque por segunda vez una mano se estampó en mi cara. Alcé la vista, los chicos nos veían a ambas con los ojos abiertos y yo no me quedaba atrás―. Pero que…

― ¡Nunca! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir una idiotez como esa!

―Bella… ―me dio otra cacheteada―. ¡Auch!

―Deja de tratar de volver a decir estupideces como la de antes ― me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Ambas tuvimos la culpa ¿Ok? Y lo que te pudo haber pasado no se lo deseo a nadie y mucho menos a ti, así que no vuelvas a decir que lo mereces y que deberías ser castigada porque en ese caso las dos lo seremos.

Le medio sonreí a mi amiga, ella no me había dejado sola como pensé, estaba conmigo en esto. Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos, iba a agradecerle por ser tan buena amiga cuando su palma se impacto de nuevo en mi cara.

― ¡Ay! ―me quejé por tercera vez―. ¿Y ahora por qué?

―Por salir a las altas horas de la noche y sola, no vuelvas hacerlo ¿Me escuchaste Hale? O te juro que pateare tu trasero tan fuerte que tus hijos y tu sobrino lo sentirán.

―Sí, perdóname ―entonces mi cerebro hizo clic―. Espera… ¿sobrino? ¿Por qué entiendo lo de hijos pero…?

Ella miró a Edward que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Emmett me quitó la pregunta de la boca―. Y sobretodo ¿Están juntos de nuevo?

―Eso se ve a leguas ―contestó Edward, abrazando a Bella y dándole un beso en la frente.

―Pero hay algo más ¿Verdad? ―pregunté.

―La verdad es que si ―contestó mi amiga sonrojada―. Rose, Emmett…la novedad es que… ¡Estoy embarazada!

Mi boca se abrió más de lo que era humanamente posible.

― ¿De verdad? ―dije con una sonrisa―. ¿Seré tía?

― ¡Si!

― ¡Felicidades!

Abracé a mi amiga y a Edward. Emmett hizo lo mismo. Bella nos explicó que era por eso que estaba tan emocionalmente inestable, lo cual fue comprensible para todos.

El doctor llegó cuando estaba a mitad del relato, me revisó mis cortes y mi golpe en la frente, me dio de alta ese mismo día con la indicación de que si me sentía mal lo fuera a ver de inmediato.

Edward preguntó por mis atacantes, lo cual me provocó escalofríos. Emmett le contestó que los muy malditos habían escapado en el momento en que mi novio casi atropella a uno con su jeep, pero este lo atacó y pudo noquearlo, no sin llevarse el corte que había visto antes. Después de llamar a la ambulancia para que fuera por mí, se comunicó con la policía quien se lo llevó de inmediato. Edward me prometió que su padre me ayudaría a que esos se pudrieran en la cárcel, solo necesitaba mi declaración y con eso bastaba.

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas, las cuales se lograron muchas cosas, la primera es que Bella y yo hablamos y decidimos que le daríamos un tiempo a Alice para que se calmara y nos permitiera hablar con ella porque a ambas nos impactó mucho el hecho que se fuera. No la culpábamos, de hecho, pero al llegar a casa y no ver sus cosas fue una puñalada en el pecho pero como dijimos le daríamos su espacio. Lo segundo fue que el padre de Edward me apoyó mucho para meter a la cárcel a esos mal nacidos, por suerte el tipo que lograron encerrar soltó los nombres en el instante en que le prometieron reducir su sentencia si apoyaba a la ley, no lo dudó, así fue como poco a poco fueron cayendo, una vez que estuvieron todos tuve que ir a reconocer a los tipos y a declarar, en cuanto dije "Si, son ellos" los procesaron sin derecho a juicio.

Emmett y yo tuvimos la charla pendiente. Habló conmigo, haciéndome entender que había ocasiones en las cuales no debía decidir por lo demás y que lo que había hecho no fue nada bueno, pude haberle causado un daño físico a mi amiga por contratar a un desconocido para que saliera con ella y me hizo prometer que jamás volvería hacerlo.

Por último estaba el asunto del embarazo de Bella, por lo que entendí ella aún se quedaría conmigo, para no dejarme sola ahora que ni Alice ni Cinthya estaban. Así entre las dos buscábamos la mejor manera en como decirles a los padres de Bella que esperaba al más pequeño de los Cullen-Swan… bueno, aun no tenemos la mejor manera, pero seguíamos en eso.

De hecho estábamos en eso cuando sonó la puerta.

― ¿Esperas a Emmett? ―me preguntó Bella.

―No ¿Y tú? ―ella negó―. Iré a ver.

Me levanté del banco y me dirigí a la puerta. La sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi a Jasper en la puerta, se veía cansado y desaliñado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Dime que Alice está ―se desarregló el pelo nervioso―. He tratado de hablar con ella pero me ignora ¿Está en casa?

―Yo…

― ¿Rose quién es? ― ¡Ay no! Bella venía entrando, en cuanto lo vio su cara se puso roja de coraje―. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

―Vine a buscar a Alice ―le contestó sin inmutarse―. Sé que está aquí, necesito verla y preguntarle porque me ha estado ignorando las últimas dos semanas.

―Pero que… ―Bella estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia él, así que tuve que intervenir.

―La verdad no sé a qué viene todo esto, pero se acabó… el trato de acabó.

― ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ―me miró confundido, de reojo vi a una vecina que estaba en la ventana de viendo que pasaba―. Deberíamos entrar, te explicaremos todo.

Lo dejé pasar aún con la mirada molesta de mi amiga, pero no quería que los vecinos se enteraran de nada, porque para ser sinceras cuando se tratan de chismes los humanos desarrollamos una especie de oído biónico que les permite escuchar todo.

―Ahora si ¿De qué trato hablan? ―preguntó cuando cerré la puerta. Miré a Bella y ella me miró a mí sin saber cómo explicarnos ¿No se supone que él era el experto? O debíamos decirle la verdad para que dejara ya de actuar, lo más seguro es que aún estaba metido en su papel.

―Pues…tú sabes, ese trato ―dije yo haciendo ademanes con las manos para que entendiera porque que Bella no decía nada.

―Chicas, de verdad no entiendo lo que me quieren decir, nada más díganme ¿Está Alice o no?

―Pues…

― ¡Ay maldición! ¡Hablamos del trato que hicimos con tu jefa para que trabajaras para nosotras! ―Bella lo soltó todo.

― ¿Mi jefa? ―frunció el ceño―. Si ella nunca me ha dicho nada de ustedes y de que hayan pagado mis servicios.

―Lo sabemos, sé que se supone que no sabías o fingías que no sabías que trabajabas para nosotras.

― ¿Qué? Chicas de verdad ustedes están muy confundidas…Bueno, Alice no esta aquí así que me voy ―regresó hacia la salida―. Trataré de interceptarla cuando vaya a la escuela o algo así…―murmuró para sí mismo.

―Espera, espera ―lo interceptó Bella―. ¿Por qué aún quieres hablar con Alice si todo acabó?

― ¿Cómo que acabó? ―preguntó―. Ella aún no ha roto conmigo, el hecho de que aún no me hable no me dice nada, pero tengo la esperanza de que no pasará.

― ¡Argh! ¡Ya deja de fingir! ―le gritó de vuelta.

― ¿Fingir qué? ―su cara confusa, vaya, este tipo era bueno en lo que hacía.

―Pues…―la puerta siendo tocada interrumpió mi intervención.

Camine los pocos pasos para abrir la puerta y tanto Bella como yo, nos quedamos mudas al ver a la persona que estaba fuera.

― ¡Chicas! ¡Qué milagro que al fin las encuentro! ―dijo la mujer aliviada.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Me han perdonado por tardar en actualizar? Como vieron no fui tan cruel como para lastimar a Rose de una manera cruel, ahora solo esta el acertijo… ¿Quién es la mujer que ha llegado, su presencia será para bien o para mal?... en el próximo capitulo habrá una enorme sorpresa, pues aunque me duela decirlo, ya solo nos quedar 3 capítulos de esta historia. *.* Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta pero todo debe tener un fin tarde o temprano.**

**¿Cuento con su comentario o sugerencia en un review?**

**Nos leemos…**

**Paulinia R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero es que la verdad la verdad no eh tenido nada de tiempo para escribir y la poca imaginación que me queda la uso en esos momentos, una disculpa espero que disfruten el capitulo…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo beteado por Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-13-**

**Jasper POV**

Estaba totalmente desconcertado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que ahorita me estuviera preocupado por el hecho del ¡Por qué demonios la señora Nichols estaba aquí! Posiblemente tenía asuntos que resolver con estas chicas. Pero para mí ahora mi prioridad era encontrar a Alice. Hacía más de dos semanas que ella no me hablaba y tampoco me contestaba los mensajes, me frustraba más cuando yo me acercaba a ella en la escuela y ni siquiera se inmutaba o simplemente me ignoraba.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Entonces mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar más rápido ¿Qué si Alice había descubierto en que trabajaba? ¡Oh no! ¡Era eso! Seguramente se dio cuenta de que no trabajo en un acuario como le había dicho y se enteró de que trabajo en las noches en ese lugar, era lógico que me evitara, le disgustaba verme a la cara, pero debo explicarle el por qué lo hago, quiero decir, necesito ganarme la vida de alguna manera ¿No? Es mejor que ser un ladrón.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de las chicas.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Rosalie―. Hace meses que no teníamos contacto ―miró de reojo a Bella, que se hallaba un poco alejada pero con la mirada sobre mi y debo recalcar… furiosa.

―Precisamente porque no teníamos contacto, no podía darles las malas noticias.

― ¿Qué? ―interrumpió Bella―. ¿Hay más? ¿Qué será…? ¿Qué su hombre tenía hepatitis tal vez? ―esta chica era buena con el sarcasmo pero… ¿Qué cosa dice?

―Señorita Swan, mis chicos están completamente sanos ―me miró, pareciera que era la primera vez que me veía―. ¿Jasper? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

―Pues…

―Eso mismo era lo que le decíamos ―esta vez interrumpió Rosalie―. Ya ha acabado sus servicios con nosotras ¿Le puede pedir por favor que deje de actuar?

La miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?

―Señorita Hale, ¿Jasper está trabajando para ustedes? ―me miró mal, como si estuviera traicionándola pero yo no había hecho nada―. Sabe perfectamente que el contrato estipula que mientras estés trabajando para mí… ¿a caso lo olvidó?

― !No! ―dije algo asustado, de verdad necesitaba este trabajo―. En realidad…

― ¡Claro que trabaja para nosotras! ― ¡Qué barbará esta mujer! No puede dejar de interrumpirnos―. Yo no entiendo por qué se siguen empeñando en seguir esta farsa, ya se ha acabado.

Miré a la señora Nichols y ella me miró a mi, seguramente igual que yo no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ella estaban hablando.

―Señorita Swan sería mucho pedir que me explicara de qué está hablando.

― ¡No se burlen de nosotras! Estoy muy emocional ultimadamente y no estoy como para bromitas. Este tipo… ―me señaló con la mano―. Ha cumplido con lo que se le pagó, así que por favor dígale que se retire antes de que agarre mi figurilla de metal solido y se la arroje en la cabeza, ¿puede hacerlo? ¿o no?

Abrí los ojos asustado, esta mujer estaba más loca de lo que pensaba.

―Disculpe ―le pasó la mano por el hombro a Bella y le susurró algo, ella solo asintió y se cruzo de brazos―. Lo que mi amiga trata de explicar, es que Alice ya sabe la verdad acerca de Jasper, es por eso que no le vemos caso de que el siga aquí.

― ¿De mi? ― ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Alice había descubierto en donde trabajaba―. Ella lo sabe… ―susurré.

―Sí, la verdad no queríamos que se enterara pero desafortunadamente así fue.

― ¡Vaya! ―exclamé desilusionado―. No sabía que lo que hacía era motivo para avergonzarse.

―Es que a cualquier mujer le gusta la exclusividad, no creas que a mi me gustaría que mi novio lo vieran otras mujeres ¿O sí? ―me dijo de nuevo Rosalie.

―Pero no hago nada malo ―me quejé―. De cuando acá tocar en clubes desnudistas se define como algo malo.

Me crucé de brazos, estaba molesto ahora.

―Espera ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó Bella, acercándose a mi―. Repite lo que dijiste

―Que no era justo que…

―No, no, no ―me interrumpió de nuevo―. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

―Ya te lo dije, toco en el club de la señora Nichols ―cabeceé hacia ella, lo cual me sonrió dándome ánimos.

―De hecho es el mejor guitarrista que tengo ―contestó sonriéndome de nuevo―. Por eso es el contrato de exclusividad, solo puede tocar para mi club y nada más. No me gustaría perder un talento así.

― ¡Qué! ―Rosalie alzó la voz―. Pero, pero… ¿Él no es el gigoló que nosotras contratamos para Alice? ¿El tipo que nos dijo que se encontraría casualmente con nuestra amiga, que estaría con ella para ser su cita por no sé cuanto tiempo?

¿Qué? Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa ¿YO? ¿Un gigoló? ¡Pero qué estupidez era esa!

― ¡Claro que no! ―mi jefa se cruzó de brazos―. De hecho ese es el principal motivo por el cual me quería comunicar con ustedes, debía explicarles que el hombre que ustedes contrataron tuvo un accidente la misma noche que vinieron a verme y está en el hospital recuperándose de una pierna rota y una fractura de brazo. Estuve tratando de comunicarme con la señorita Hale para preguntarles si disolverían el contrato o si querían que les enviáramos a otro, pero después de 15 días desistí de hacerlo y devolví el dinero que me pagaron por la renta del otro Jasper. ―miré a las dos que estaban con la boca abierta―. ¿Qué no han revisado sus cuentas?

La escena fue muy de película. Bella y Rosalie estaban con la boca abierta y de repente se vieron una a la otra, Rosalie frunció el ceño y tomó a Bella de los hombros y la sacudió.

― ¡Tu rompiste mi teléfono! ―la sacudió más―. También destruiste mi chip, si no hubieras sido tan salvaje, nos hubiéramos enterado que Jasper no era el otro Jasper y nada de esto hubiera pasado ―le decía a gritos―. Alice seguiría aquí con nosotras, ¿ves? ¡Te lo dije!

Bella solamente negó varias veces, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

― ¡Lo siento tanto Rose! ―se disculpó Bella entre lágrimas―. Entonces todo lo que pasó es mi culpa ¡Es mi culpa! No era tuya como siempre lo pensé, era mía… ¡Toda mía!

Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, miré a mi jefa que solamente negaba con la cabeza, me susurró que me veía en el trabajo antes de salir por la puerta. Yo me quedé observando la escena por un momento. Ahora entendía el por qué de su mal trato hacia mi, ellas creían que yo era aquel tipo y simplemente protegían a su amiga, pero si no querían que esto pasara ¿Por qué demonios contratarían a…? Ahora lo recordaba… aquel tipo era el otro Jasper, lo conocía no era un mal sujeto pero tenía una practicas medio extrañas y estaba algo zafado, no quería ni imaginar a él junto a mi Alice.

―Cálmate Bells ―la abrazó―. No quise gritarte, es solo que todo esto me sobrepasó ―me miró a mi ahora, sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento―. Y a ti creo que te debemos una disculpa, pensábamos que eras ese tipo, es por eso que nos portábamos algo diferentes. Puedo imaginarte lo confundido que te sentías por ello ¿no?

―La verdad es que si, no sabía porque les caía tan mal si no me conocían ―contesté―. Pero ahora entiendo la razón, sé que solo protegían a su amiga pero no entiendo para que pagar a un hombre para que saliera con Alice, ella es estupenda.

―Lo sabemos, pero lo hicimos porque… la verdad ahora no tiene importancia el saber el motivo ―se separó de su amiga que seguía llorando―. ¿Podrías perdonarnos?

―No hay nada que perdonar, pero hubiera sido de ayuda que se hubieran acercado a hablar conmigo, tengo entendido que las clientas se acercan sus "hombres" para preguntarles ciertas cosas, si lo hubieran hecho quizás muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.

―Como viste no somos unas expertas en el tema ―comenzó a reír, lo cual, me contagió―. La hemos regado demasiado, ahora Alice nos odia y te odia… todo por nuestra culpa. Debemos hacerla escuchar ―negó varias veces―. Debes hacerla escuchar, a nosotras no nos hará caso, está demasiado molesta y no creerá nada de lo que le digamos ¿Podrías?

―Pero… ―me rasqué la nuca nervioso―. No es que no quiera chicas ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré? Cada vez que intento acercármele me rehúye, ya intenté muchas veces pero corre al verme.

― ¡Debes hacerlo! ―Bella se me acercó y me tomó de las manos, yo la miré confundido, se que no era su favorito y su manera de tomarme las manos era desesperada―. Sé que puedes, por favor, yo tuve la culpa de esto… no sé, ella no nos habla ―sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos―. Tú debes hacerla entrar en razón, por favor Jasper ―era la primera vez que me decía por mi nombre, sin un mal sonido siguiéndole, yo asentí, no solo lo hacía por ellas, lo hacía más por mi, amaba a Alice y mucho, haría y daría lo que fuera por recuperarla, quizá esta situación era una mierda pero sé que puedo resolverla―. Por favor.

―Lo haré ―dije decidido, aún sin saber qué hacer pero de que Alice volvería a ser mía, lo sería.

― ¡Gracias, gracias! ―se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, yo le correspondí el abrazo, mirando a Rosalie preguntándole en silencio lo que pasaba.

―Bella ahora tiene las hormonas algo alborotadas ―sentí a esta tensarse, se separó de mi y bajó la mirada―. ¡No seas tonta Bella! Tiene derecho a saberlo, de una manera u otra es parte de nuestro grupo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté aun más confundido.

―Estoy embarazada ―me soltó de repente―. Es por eso que quizá mi comportamiento no era del todo agradable.

―Este… pues, felicidades, de verdad en hora buena ―le sonreí sinceramente―. Edward y tú serán buenos padres.

―Y tú un buen tío ―me respondió con una sonrisa―. Bueno, antes de eso debemos recuperar a nuestra Alice ¿no?

Asentí con más ánimo, aunque estaba un poco molesto por todo, decidí dejarlo a un lado. No era tiempo de ponerse de malas, tenía una misión: _Recuperar a mi Alice_. Lo haré, aunque sea lo último que haga, ella volvería a estar en mis brazos. Debía decirle lo mucho que la amo.

**Alice POV**

Otro día más. La verdad vivir en casa de mis padre no era nada entretenido. Los últimos días me la he pasado con una rutina de lo más agotadora, casa, escuela, trabajo y casa de nuevo ¡Puf! Estaba de lo más aburrida, lo único que más o menos me entretenía era ayudar a mi hermanito con sus tareas, al menos podía entretenerme por unas dos horas ayudándole con los problemas matemáticos o alguna dificultad con historia o ciencias naturales –esta ultima era mi favorita– pero cuando él no tenia nada que hacer yo tampoco y eso me fastidiaba.

Aunque quisiera negarlo extrañaba mucho a mis amigas, sentarme con ellas y platicar, ver películas malas en la tele, salir de compras o simplemente disfrutar un poco de compañía femenina, no es que no me gustara estar con mi hermana, es que no podíamos hablar de las mismas cosas y Leslie, pues… esta última era diferente, no sé, tampoco teníamos cosas en común. Sin embargo ella ha tratado de platicar conmigo y cuando quiere sacar platica de algo más no fluye, al parecer eso la frustra un poco, no puede culparme, nunca tuve un contacto cercano con ella ni pasamos tiempo juntas… nada de eso y para ser sincera no entendía el por qué. Mi padre era otro tema, no nos hablábamos… nada, cero palabras y yo no era la mala aquí, una vez lo intenté y me ignoró totalmente y con lo orgullosa que soy se la devolví, tampoco le hablo.

Salí de la biblioteca pensando que quizás un libro me entretuviera pero fue un total fracaso. Lo mejor era encerrarme en mi habitación, como lo he hecho todo el tiempo, quizá le enseñe a Cinthya a jugar poker, al menos tendría algo en que entretenerme.

Pero conforme me acercaba unas voces dentro de mi habitación se hacían más claras.

― ¡No, aléjate! ―era Cinthya quien hablaba… más bien, rogaba.

―Espera, no lo entiendes yo nunca… ―esa era Leslie, ¿Qué hacía ella con mi hermana?

―Por favor, déjame en paz… no quiero que estés aquí ¡Vete!

Sin saber que era lo que sucedía entré al cuarto abruptamente, mi hermana estaba a la orilla del cuarto y se veía muy asustada, mientras que Leslie trataba de acercarse a ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba Cinthya se arrinconaba más, al verme mi madrastra se alejó de ella y me miraba nerviosa.

― ¡Alice pensé que estabas en la biblioteca! ―se notaba cierto temblor en su voz.

―Me aburrí ―la miré mientras me acercaba a mi hermana―. ¿Qué pasa? ―tomé a mi hermana de los hombros y la atraje hacia mi.

―Nada, nada ―dijo demasiado rápido―. Solo quería hablar con tu hermana.

―Por lo que escuché… ella no.

―Yo… ―retorcía las manos y mucho.

― ¡Qué se vaya! ―alzó la voz mi hermana―. ¡Qué se aleje! Ella fue… ella es la culpable.

―Cinthya… ―Leslie trató de detenerla, yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero mi hermana se veía demasiado asustada, la miré pidiéndole una explicación.

― ¡Ella mató a mamá! ―gritó señalándola ¿Qué?―. ¡Ella la mató! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Alice, yo la vi!

Me quedé mirando a Leslie, ella solamente bajó la cabeza negando varias veces y su rostro mostraba tristeza.

― ¿Qué dijiste Cinthya? ―la separé de mi―. ¡Repítemelo! ―le grité. Su acusación era seria y no quería que por esto papá la regresara a la clínica.

―Ella fue Alice, mato a mamá ―miré a Leslie con furia y me acerqué a ella que retrocedía ante ello.

― ¿Es verdad? ―le grité colérica―. ¡Y no mientas! O te juro que llamaré a la policía.

Ella de nuevo comenzó a negar, mientras su rostro se contraía por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero no me ablandaron, necesitaba saber la verdad.

―No es verdad ―fue lo único que dijo.

― ¿Entonces por qué mi hermana te teme y dijo eso? ―le fruncí el ceño―. ¡No te quedes callada!

Soltó un suspiro.

―Creo que debemos hablar ―miró a mi hermana que se veía asustada―. A solas, por favor… hay algo que debo contarte ―yo comencé a negar con la cabeza―. Es importante, por favor.

Salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, le dije a Cinthya que en un momento volvería, ella renuente me soltó las manos y seguí a Leslie hacia la biblioteca, donde vi que se metió. Entré de manera precavida, no tenía idea que clase de mujer era esta y más me valía irme con cuidado.

―Sé lo que estás pensando y de una vez te digo… no… no te haré daño ―se rodeó con los brazos―. Nada de lo que dijo tu hermana es cierto.

― ¿Entonces cómo explicas que siempre que estás cerca de ella se asusta? ¿Eh? ―le dije, esperando que de una buena vez soltara todo su rollo.

―Para eso debo explicarte desde el principio ―se acercó a mi pero no retrocedí―. Alice, te juro por la vida de Max que yo no maté a tu madre y que lo que pasó realmente fue un malentendido ¿Me dejarás explicarte lo que pasó?

Me le quedé viendo esperando encontrar un signo de que me estuviera mintiendo pero no lo encontré, así que solamente asentí y noté que ella soltó una bocanada de aire, supongo que no esperaba que yo accediera a escucharla. Se dejó caer en uno de los banquillos que se encontraban cerca de donde estábamos, me ofreció asiento pero me negué, tenía el presentimiento que sería mejor estar de pie.

― ¿Recuerdas que era una buena amiga de tu madre? ―asentí―. ¿Y también que ella estaba muy enferma?

―Claro que lo recuerdo, papá decía que tenía una enfermedad rara… algo en su corazón, nunca le pregunté porque me dolía mucho pensar en ella, además de papá no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, ni un año pasó cuando se casó contigo ―le dije con un poco de reproche, aún me sentía traicionada por parte de mi padre ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a mi madre tan rápido?

―Yo también quería mucho a tu madre, fue ese mismo dolor lo que nos unió ―sonrió un poco y eso me molestó―. Nos apoyamos…

―No quiero ser grosera, pero eso no me dice nada ―interrumpí.

―Ese día quizás no lo recuerdes, yo había venido a visitar a tu madre después de que fuera a casa de mis padres por un mes, tenía muchas ganas de verla, cuando entré a la casa las vi a las dos, tú eras pequeña aún, solo me saludaste y saliste corriendo a jugar con tu pelota, te veías muy adorable —sin quererlo me sonrojé―. La única que se quedó fue Cinthya, siempre supe que a ella nunca le gusté, cada vez que visitaba a tu madre o platicaba con tu padre, me veía mal y me echaba indirectas poco amables, las ignoré todas e incluso el feo apodo que me puso "la hiena" muy original para una jovencita ―se quedó callada e intuí que lo peor venía en camino―. Tu padre no estaba, había salido al trabajo por unas horas, así que le pedí a una de las sirvientas si me podía llevar al cuarto de Mary, en cuanto entré la encontré durmiendo pero al acercarme para despertarla ella no… ―se tapó la cara con las manos―. Te juro que cuando llegué ella ya estaba… se había ido ―corrigió lo último y eso si se lo agradecí―. Después todo sucedió tan rápido.

Volvió a guardar silencio, esperé pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―exigí.

―Me quedé sentada en una de las sillas y comencé a llorar, estuve así unos minutos sosteniendo la almohada de Mary, fue entonces cuando decidí que era hora de llamar a tu padre, entonces entró Cinthya ―silencio de nuevo―. Ya te imaginarás lo que pensó ¿O no?

Ahora entendía, de igual manera si yo hubiera visto esa misma escena también hubiera pensado lo peor.

― ¿Pero no trataste de detenerla o algo? ―pregunté.

―Lo intenté, ella ya había salido corriendo, me quitó la almohada de las manos pensando que eso sería una evidencia en mi contra, lo malo es que no fue así, pues en ese instante llegó tu padre y ella llevaba el "_arma asesina_" en sus manos, eso lo enfureció ―frunció el ceño―. Tu padre siempre vio a tu hermana como una chica con problemas, eso no era nada malo, Cinthya era una chica con mucha energía y traviesa pero no una asesina, Alice ―me miró―. Te juro que hice hasta lo imposible por convencer a tu padre que todo era una mentira, que lo que pasó… la muerte de tu madre fue de improviso, traté pero no me escuchó ―se tomó el pelo con fuerza―. Después se la llevaron al centro donde la trataron de lo peor, yo siempre lo supe.

― ¿Y no le dijiste nada a mi padre? ―pregunté molesta de nuevo.

―Me ignoró al principio pero al ver que insistía tanto mandó investigar ese lugar ―de repente sonrió sin alegría―. Te sorprenderás, no se encontró nada, ni una anomalía… todo estaba en completo orden y eso provocó que tu padre se molestara conmigo, así que lo único que podía hacer era ir a visitarla y tratar de apoyar a tu padre en lo que podía. Tú aún no entendías mucho, solo me preguntabas a cada rato dónde estaba tu mamá.

―Y luego te casaste con mi padre ―no lo dije como pregunta.

―No lo planeé ―respondió―. Solo pasó, me enamoré de él.

―Y él de ti ―completé por ella.

―Así fue ―volvió a suspirar―. Siento mucho guardarte este secreto pero en aquel entonces te pusiste un poco pesada conmigo, después te mudaste y ya no tuve la oportunidad hasta ahora.

―Siempre supe que mi hermana no había hecho nada.

―Pero tu padre no cree en ello ―se levantó―. Alice, de verdad haré lo que pueda para hacerlo entrar en razón ahora que ustedes están aquí, he visto como trata tu padre a Cinthya y no me agrada nada.

― ¿Y Max? ―recordé la actitud de mi hermanito―. ¿Es mi padre quién le ha metido malas ideas de mi hermana? Es que siempre que ella trata de acercarse a él, este sale corriendo con mucho miedo.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendida―. Siempre creí que esa actitud era por ser una extraña, debo hablar con él, decirle muchas cosas… y también debo hablar con tu padre.

La miré. Ahora me sentía mal por pensar negativamente de ella, si lo único que ha hecho es cuidarnos, de alguna manera u otra y ahora va a arriesgar su matrimonio para convencer a mi padre.

Sin proponérmelo corrí hacia ella y la abracé, al principio la sentí tensa pero conforme pasaron los segundos me devolvió el abrazo.

―Gracias, lo digo en serio.

―No tienes porque agradecer, hija ―me separó de ella y me miró―. Ahora ve a tranquilizar a tu hermana ―me dio un empujoncito.

―Trataré de hacerle entender que eres inocente, sé que ella lo hará.

―Suerte con ello ―me sonrió pero de nuevo su alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Regresé hacia el cuarto para hablar con Cinthya, ahora debía entender que aquella mujer nos apoyó demasiado. De un modo u otro todo volvería a la normalidad. Lo único difícil era convencer a mi padre y no dejaría a Leslie sola con ello, debía esperar el momento, pero por ahora me enfocaré en mi hermana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Capitulo revelador eh? Ahora ya se supo la verdad de muchas cosas, la madrastra no era lo que pensábamos…la verdad espero que les haya gustado y mucho, espero traerle el otro pronto…

Besos

Paulinita Rathbone


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se que no tengo perdón de dios por haber tardado eones en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi edad tengo muchas responsabilidades, y pues hay que cumplirlas antes que el ocio, solo les pido comprensión, así que sin más les dejo el capitulo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-14-**

**Alice POV**

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, no pensé que pudiera haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo sucedió. A veces me preguntaba si lo que pasó había sido real o solo una broma de mi subconsciente, pero el despertar todos los días en mi antigua recámara era un indicio de que si, mis amigas me habían jugado una mala pasada y el hombre que yo amaba era real.

Pero ahora, tres meses después de lo sucedido, me he dado cuenta de que ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en lo mismo a cada rato, quiero decir, si, me duele aún pero no podía pasarme toda la vida como una mártir. Así que me planteé a mi misma seguir adelante, de hecho tenía pensado ir a visitar a unos tíos a España, hace mucho que no veía al tío Eleazar y a la tía Carmen, además de que las pequeñas Kate e Irina estarían más que contentas de verme, en otras palabras, ¿cada cuánto ven a su prima favorita? y obvio que llevaría conmigo a Cinthya. Aún el problema con mi padre no estaba resuelto, por más que yo y Leslie hacíamos lo posible para que él cambiara de parecer sobre mi hermana, no nos hacía caso, por más que Leslie trató de explicarle las cosas tal cual sucedieron, no dio su brazo a torcer, bufé varias veces y eso causó que se molestara más conmigo pero como él lo había hecho varias veces, lo ignoré.

Lo mejor era dejar que pensara las cosas, eso me había dicho Leslie.

Me pasé un rato caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, aún no creía que había terminado mi primer año en medicina veterinaria.

Suspiré, extrañaba mucho a las chicas, tenía mucho que no las veía, solo las miraba de reojo. Rosalie seguía siendo una chica bella, de eso no había duda, aún tenía a los chicos tras ella, a pesar de que Emmett caminaba a su lado; extrañaba sus bromas y chistes, sus días de películas temáticas los viernes. Por otra parte, a Isabella la veía con un poco más de peso, parecía que en estos meses se había comido una vaca ella sola, de hecho pensé que eso le molestaría un poco a Edward, pero al contrario su mirada brillaba cada vez que estaban juntos, al menos me alegraba que ellos dos hayan resuelto sus problemas, no merecían estar separados.

Me senté en una banca a esperar que fuera la hora de mi salida, entre menos tiempo pasara en casa, mejor. Esperaba el momento de irme con mis tíos, sinceramente necesitaba liberarme de mis problemas aunque sea solo por unas semanas.

Cerré los ojos un momento imaginándome de compras por Madrid o yendo por las calles de Sevilla, ¿me aceptaran dólares? ¿O tendré que pagar con Euros? ¿Podré tomar un autobús a Italia o tendré que tomar un avión? ¿Los ríos de Venecia serán tan apestosos como dicen?

-¿Alice? -Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre-. Lo siento.

-¿Nadie te dijo que no es bueno sacar a alguien de sus sueños mientras está despierto? -Respondí secamente-. Puedes provocarles un paro.

-De verdad lo siento -no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que tanto Rose como Bella estaban en frente mío-. Aunque dudo mucho que te de un paro cardiaco, estás más sana que un caballo.

-Sí, como sea -me puse de pie dispuesta a irme-. Nos vemos -comencé a alejarme.

-¡Alice espera! -Me detuvo Bella tomándome del brazo-. En serio, no te vayas, queremos platicar contigo.

Miré su mano en mi brazo, ella al seguir mi mirada me soltó de inmediato. Me quedé parada esperando a que continuaran, ambas se miraron como si no creyeran que de verdad iba a escucharlas, si soy sincera yo tampoco, pero me di cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y si quería tener paz mental debía darle vuelta a la hoja, no podía seguir con esto. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, escucharlas pueda quitarme este peso de encima.

-Bien -dije cuando no decían nada-. ¿Se van a quedar ahí paradas o me van a decir algo? -Me crucé de brazos. Ambas se miraron de nuevo, nadie decía nada y de alguna manera debía saber lo que iban a decirme-. Supongo que tendré que encaminarlas al tema, ¿su plática tiene que ver sobre lo que pasó hace más de tres meses?

-Eso creo -respondió Bella-. Hay muchas cosas que necesitamos decirte y que de verdad necesitas saber.

-Las escucho -dije.

-Pero ¿aquí? -Dijo Rose mirando a todos lados-. ¿No quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

-¿Privado? ¡Por favor! -Exclamé-. Aquí no hay nadie, ¿quién demonios va a escuchar?

-Ok, lo que queremos decirte es algo así… como revelador, no, es más algo bueno… supongo -dijo Bella.

-¿Entonces? -Dejé caer mis brazos desesperada. Ambas me miraron, reconocí la mirada que se daban-. De una vez les digo que no, no iré a su departamento.

-Nuestro, Alice, nuestro departamento -me corrigió Rose-. Tu cuarto sigue igual a como lo dejaste, esperando el momento en que regreses.

-Eso no Rosalie, yo no vivo ahí… de hecho nunca fue mío, ustedes pagaban todo, yo no ponía nada, se podía decir que era una vaquetona.

-¡No seas ridícula Alice! -Dijo Bella en voz alta-. En ningún momento nosotras te dimos a entender que tenías que poner algo, o te echamos en cara eso que estas tu diciendo, en ningún momento pensamos que eras una vaquetona.

-¿Mantenida? -Pregunté de nuevo.

-Mejor cállate Alice -dijo Rose ácidamente-. ¿Es por eso que te fuiste? ¿Creías que eras una mantenida?

-¿Por qué otro motivo hicieron lo que hicieron? -Dije molesta-. Eso les daba poder sobre mi, el hecho de que no aportaba mucho para los gastos les daba el poder de burlarse de mi.

-¡Las cosas no fueron así! -Bella estaba desesperada-. Nuestra intención nunca fue que sufrieras, de hecho ni pensábamos que esto llegaría tan lejos, pensábamos que harías lo que siempre haces, alejar a un chico porque te parecía muy teto o muy arrogante, es más pensábamos que teníamos que pedir un rembolso -intentó bromear, pero no me reí así que continuó-. Cuando noté que te veías tan feliz traté de detenerlo, lo juro. Ese era el motivo principal de por qué me portaba tan despectiva con Jasper -fruncí el ceño. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Bella llamarlo por su nombre –si es que ese era su nombre– sin ninguna pisca de desprecio-. Pero no lo hiciste, eso fue lo que más nos sorprendió y luego cuando creímos que no podíamos hacer nada más y dejar seguir las cosas, tú… bueno, ya sabes el resto.

-Sí, y rompieron mi confianza tanto como mi corazón -respondí comenzando a sentirme mal, pensé que ya lo había superado, pero me he dado cuenta que aún me duele.

-Lo sentimos de verdad Alice -me dijo Rose-. Te juro que nunca quise que esto pasara, por favor Alice, te pedimos… no, te suplicamos que nos perdones -su rostro se veía aturdido por la culpa, igual que Bella que había comenzado a llorar, eso me extrañó demasiado, Bella no era tan débil, no lloró ni cuando su abuelo murió y ultimadamente la había visto llorar mucho.

-¿Bella? -La miré extrañada-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! -Me gritó-. ¡No lo estoy! Me siento tan mal de que nos odies, yo no quiero que nos tengas rencor, no queríamos hacerte daño, nadie quería, ni él…

-¡Por favor! -La detuve antes de que dijera su nombre de nuevo-. No lo menciones, yo solo… quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que todo fuera igual y las tres siguiéramos siendo tan buenas amigas como antes.

-Aún… aún podemos volver a empezar -dijo Rose-. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Es que la confianza… yo… ya… no, necesito volver a confiar en ustedes -dije, no quería decirles que no confiaba completamente en ellas, sé que estaban arrepentidas pero para que volviéramos a ser tan unidas como antes, faltaba mucho tiempo-. Creo que podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿está bien?

-Si Alice -ambas dijeron al tiempo, de hecho se vio muy gracioso, pero resistí reírme.

-Bien, ahora debo ir a casa yo… me están esperando -les dije tomando mis cosas.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos? -Se ofreció Rosalie-. Digo, si quieres.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que la pequeña charla había tomado un poco más del tiempo que tenía en mente.

Solamente asentí.

Ambas sonrieron y comencé a caminar con ellas tras de mi. Escuché que charlaban un poco, pero no lograba oír bien lo que decían, lo dejé pasar, supongo que han de hablar sobre sus cosas, aunque en cierta manera me sentía excluida, sé que no debía sentirme así porque habíamos perdido contacto hace más de tres meses, una pequeña risita salió de Bella y eso fue lo que me hizo voltear a verlas.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean? -Pregunté.

-Es solo que… -Bella miró a Rose y viceversa-. Tengo algo que decirte y es posible que te alegre un poco.

-¿Ahhh si, qué cosa? -Bella abrió su chamarra, al ver lo que tenía dentro supe que mi boca se abría más de lo humanamente posible, traté de decir algo pero las palabras no me salían-. Sí, Alice… ¡Vas a ser tía!

No pude aguantar las ganas y lancé un grito emocionada, Bella iba a ser mamá… entonces, ¡oh! Ahora entendía los motivos de sus cambios de humor tan extraños y extravagantes, también el hecho de que estaba súper sensible y llorona.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo pasó? Digo… ya sé cómo pasó, pero desde cuando… -dije emocionada.

-Tengo como cinco meses, me di cuenta cuando… bueno, ya sabes. No pude decírtelo por lo que también sabes -me dijo con una sonrisa triste-. Me sentí mal por no decírtelo, pero ahora quiero que seas parte de su vida, bueno… si quieres. Sabes que necesitaré alguien que me ayude con aquello de la ropita, soy un desastre para la moda.

-Lo noto, de verdad -le sonreí-. ¿Y cómo lo tomó Edward?

-Está feliz, pensé que se molestaría… pero me equivoqué.

-De todo corazón, me alegro por ti… ¿Y tú qué? -Le di un empujón a Rosalie-. ¿Cuándo piensas mandar la carta a Paris?

Su cara se puso completamente roja.

-Yo… ah… bueno -comenzó a balbucear-. Aún no estoy lista y sinceramente no le quiero opacar la felicidad a Bella ¿verdad? Así que esperemos unos cuantos añitos ¿no?

No sé porque pero me reí por su absurda respuesta, era la primera vez que me reía tan abiertamente en algún tiempo, aunque lo negara había extrañado a las chicas.

-¿Alice? -Me tensé cuando escuché su voz, volteé lentamente y sin proponérmelo ni quererlo tuve a Jasper frente a mí-. Hola.

Fruncí el ceño, aún no entendía como es que estaba este tipo aquí, porque para trabajar en lo que trabajaba debería ser algo mayor, aunque no lo aparentaba. Miré a las chicas, ambas pasaban la mirada de mi a él, pero a diferencia de otras veces sus miradas no eran de indiferencia.

-Hola -saludé secamente, no tanto por gusto si no por educación.

-Yo… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues bastante bien -contesté de la misma manera-. ¿Y tú? ¿Disfrutando de la paga?

Creí ver pasar una rayo de dolor por su rostro pero lo ignoré, sabía muy bien lo buen actor que era.

-Alice creo que debemos contarte algo -intervino Rosalie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quizás deberíamos ir al departamento, de verdad es importante -dijo Bella-. Después de eso ambos necesitaran hablar.

¿Yo? ¿Qué rayos tendría yo que hablar con él?

-¿Qué demonios tengo yo que decirle?

-Créeme Alice, hay muchas cosas -dijo Rosalie-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si Alice, Rosalie tiene razón -continuó Bella.

Antes de que pudiera decir no, ambas me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia el coche de Rose, miré hacia atrás y aún estaba él ahí, parado. Al verlo muchas cosas dentro de mi se removieron, mi corazón latía fuerte contra mi pecho y aunque lo quisiera negar aún estaba enamorada de él. El camino al departamento me la pasé callada en el asiento trasero, tampoco ellas decían nada y creo que era lo mejor, pues si alguna decía algo no lo pensaría dos veces antes de irme a la casa de mi padre.

Aún no tenía idea de que era aquello de lo que necesitábamos hablar, pero sea lo que sea, sentía que después de aquello algo cambiaría, no sé qué, pero algo.

-Deben dejar que llame a casa cuando lleguemos, debo avisarle a Leslie que llegaré tarde, así mi padre no se pondrá furioso.

-¿Leslie? ¿Tu madrastra? -Asentí-. Pensé que no se llevaban bien.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron Bella, estuve mucho tiempo equivocada y la juzgué mal -no preguntaron nada más y se los agradecí en silencio.

.

.

.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Pregunté nada más entrando a casa-. ¿Por qué demonios me arrastraron hasta acá?

-Llama a Leslie, esto va para largo -me dijo Rose entrando a la cocina, me dieron unas ganas horribles de hacer que se tomara litros y litros de leche entera, era inmaduro y tonto pero no se me ocurría otra cosa con la cual castigarla.

-Isabella, tú si me explicaras, ¿verdad? -En cuanto vi duda en su rostro solté un bufido-. Permíteme tu teléfono, por favor.

-Sabes que esta es tu casa también, así que tómalo.

Negué varias veces. Tomé el teléfono y marqué a casa, pasaron un par de timbrazos antes de que una de las sirvientas contestara, pedí que me comunicaran con mi madrastra.

-_¿Qué pasa Alice?_

-Te llamo para avisarte que llegaré un poco tarde a casa, dile a papá, ya sabes para evitar que se ponga como bestia.

-_¿Dónde estás?_ -Preguntó.

-En casa de unas amigas, es que… tenemos un trabajo que hacer y creo me tomará un par de horas más.

-_Bien, yo le digo, solo no tardes mucho… ya sabes, para evitar que tu padre piense cosas que no son, últimamente está algo delicado, por aquello de tu hermana._

-Pensé que… mejor lo hablamos en casa -dije mirando a Bella que me miraba atentamente.

-_Te veo en un rato, adiós._

-Hasta luego -colgué.

Rosalie llegó con una jarra de limonada y unos aperitivos, me dejé caer en el sillón y crucé los brazos. Me pasó un vaso, le di un ligero trago y lo volví a dejar en la mesita de centro.

-Ok, necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora -exigí.

-Te las diremos, pero si prometes no ponerte furiosa y no interrumpir hasta que hayamos terminado -dijo Rosalie. Le fruncí el ceño molesta-. ¿Quieres o no saber?

-Sí, lo prometo, no diré nada hasta ustedes terminen ¿contenta?

-De acuerdo -comenzó Bella-. Hace tiempo descubrimos algo que no sabíamos y probablemente pudimos habértelo dicho antes pero como tú sabes no estabas en condiciones de escuchar y mucho menos a nosotras, fue por eso que decidimos esperar un tiempo pero a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos creemos que…

-¡Demonios Bella! -Gruñó Rosalie desesperada-. ¡Alice, Jasper no es un gigoló! -Gritó lo último.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo.

-Gracias por el tacto Rosalie -le dijo Bella irritada.

-Tú le dabas muchas vueltas al asunto Isabella y no tenemos mucho tiempo, Alice debe volver a su casa en un par de horas y tú solamente estabas dándole vueltas y vueltas al punto.

En ese momento reaccioné.

-¿Qué demonios están diciendo? -Pregunté parándome de mi lugar-. Esto es otra broma de su parte ¿o qué? ¿No han tenido suficiente con lo que me han hecho? ¿Ahora por qué mentirme?

-En serio, Jasper no es quien creíamos que era, de verdad.

-¡Tonterías! -Grité-. Me están mintiendo de nuevo.

-Alice -Bella se me acercó-. Te lo juro por mi bebé que lo que estamos diciendo es verdad.

-Bella no sería capaz en jurar por su bebé si eso no fuera cierto, en verdad, déjanos contarte desde el principio ¿si? -Asentí lentamente-. Hace tiempo él se apareció aquí porque te estaba buscando, Bella trató de echarlo, pero él parecía no hacernos caso, pensamos que seguía actuando su papel, pero hubo algo que me decía que no estaba mintiendo, y él no decía otra cosa para desmentirlo. Y justo en el momento en que se iba a ir llegó… ¡Ahm! -Se detuvo.

-Llegó la mujer a la que le pagamos por el chico -no pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar lo que habían hecho-. La situación es que, ella reconoció a Jasper…

-Chicas yo… -interrumpí.

-¡No, espera! Lo reconoció pero no por lo que tú crees, bueno… si trabaja para ella pero no como gigoló si no como el chico que toca en su club.

-¿Pero por qué mentirme? ¿Por qué decirme que trabajaba en acuario? -Pregunté.

-Él se avergonzaba de lo que hacía y pensó que si te decía que tocaba en un club de strippers tú lo dejarías. Aunque al fin y al cabo el resultado fue el mismo.

-Es que yo… esto, si él no es quien creen… ¿Qué hacía esa señora aquí? -Pregunté tratando de aferrarme a algo, lo que sea.

-Al parecer el otro Jasper, tuvo un accidente por eso estuvo indispuesto en su trabajo, quedó muy mal herido y ella estuvo localizándonos -de repente miró mal a Bella-. Y como cierta persona me rompió el teléfono y me dejó inservible el chip y como había sido la única quien le dejó el número, pues… nos regresó el dinero y solo nos estaba avisando, pero al ver al otro Jasper, más bien a tu Jasper, ella se preguntó que hacía aquí con nosotras y así fue como conocimos la verdad.

Me quedé mirando a las dos, esperando ver un poco de duda en sus miradas, pero nada, no había nada y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Todo este tiempo pude haber estado con la persona que amo y por culpa de lo sucedido no lo estaba, pero él tampoco había sido del todo sincero conmigo al ocultarme en que trabajaba, pensándolo bien ¿hubiera rechazado a Jasper si me hubiera dicho en lo que trabajaba? No tenía que pensar mucho la respuesta, no lo hubiera rechazado, él era un buen tipo y el hecho de que trabajara en lo que hacía no lo convertía en alguien diferente para mí.

-Eso es todo Alice, ahora sabes toda la verdad -dijo Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Ahora es tu turno de tomar una decisión.

-Yo no sé… es mucha información que debo procesar -tomé mis cosas-. De verdad debo irme.

-Alice… - Bella se intentó levantar con algo de dificultad, la sostuve de los hombros, no quería que se agitara, su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Espera, Bella no te exaltes… miren, estoy bien, solo necesito muchas cosas que pensar y me han dado mucha información para ello.

-¿Regresarás? -Esta vez fue Rose quien habló-. ¿Considerarás el perdonarnos?

-No lo sé Rosalie, déjenme pensarlo un poco ¿Si? -Dije algo cansada. Todo esto me estaba agotando más de lo debido-. Les prometo tenerles una respuesta pronto.

-Te estaremos esperando, nunca lo olvides.

Les sonreí antes de salir del departamento. Corrí hacia la estación de autobuses pues ellas me habían traído, me senté a esperar que llegara mi transporte, me puse a analizar un poco lo que las chicas me dijeron.

Así que nunca llegó el tipo a quien ellas le pagaron para salir conmigo, en cierta manera nunca hubo traición y Jasper me había ocultado lo que hacía, solo para que yo no lo dejara, ¿sería solo eso en lo que me había mentido?

El autobús llegó y subí en cuanto lo vi, me dejé caer en el asiento y miré por la ventana ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero que les haya gustado, como intuirán el final se acerca ya lo esperaran serenamente… ejem ejem, espero que hayan disfrutado este que fue el penúltimo capitulo, espero traerles el final lo más pronto que pueda, si es que la skul no me mantiene atrapada.

Nos leemos pronto

Besos

Paulinita Rathbone


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… Así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola chicas, espero que hayan tenido una bonita noche antes de navidad, es por ello como regalito les traigo capi nuevo, espero que les guste.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**_-Enamorándome de un Gigoló-_**

**-15-**

Regresé a casa exhausta, no física, sino mentalmente. Las últimas confesiones me habían pasado factura, ¿cómo era posible que todo este tiempo hubiera sido perdido? Si tan solo me hubiera detenido a escuchar explicaciones, nada de esto estuviera pasando, quiero decir, aún estaría en casa con las chicas, haciendo no sé qué cosas y ayudando a Bella con su embarazo, que por cierto me sorprendió enormemente y gracias a ello muchas cosas se aclararon.

Metí la llave a la cerradura, odiaba que la servidumbre me abriera, entré a la sala, ni me molesté en avisar que había llegado, de todas formas no se escucharía. Iba rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para luego ir a mi cuarto a saludar a Cinthya y entonces ponerme a pensar en lo que haría ahora… cuando escuché unas voces en la sala.

— ¡Deja de seguir con lo mismo! —El grito provenía de mi padre—. ¡No cambiaré de opinión! Y ya no quiero que sigas con lo mismo, ¿está claro?

— ¿Y qué hay de Alice? ¿Crees que no le duele tu actitud? Te estás comportando como un niño mimado y no como un hombre adulto. —Leslie estaba discutiendo con mi padre, me acerqué un poco para seguir escuchando e intervenir en caso de que fuese necesario. No iba a permitir que ella siguiera enfrentando a mi padre sola.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Sí, no puedo creer que después de tantos años sigas con ese absurdo rencor, ya te he repetido más de una maldita vez cómo fueron las cosas y necesito que entiendas más ahora que… —Se detuvo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Me fui acercando más, hasta ver por el rabillo de la puerta cómo mi padre se acercaba a Leslie, ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que estaban en el recibidor—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Tengo un ligero retraso… —Bajó la mirada—. Tengo la sospecha de que podría estar esperando otro bebé. —Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, no me sorprendía el hecho de que ella pudiera tener otro bebé, aún era joven, tenía por lo menos 7 años menos que mi padre, miré cómo papá se quedaba petrificado en su lugar, al parecer la noticia no le cayó muy bien—. Y siendo sincera, no puedo traer al mundo a un bebé donde su padre trate a sus hijas de esa manera.

—Es muy diferente.

—Diferente, ¿cómo? ¿Si yo muero en el parto culparás al bebé toda su vida? —Mi padre agachó la mirada—. Sabes los riesgos de este parto, el doctor nos advirtió que después de Max lo más recomendable era que yo no me embarazara de nuevo y mírame, aquí estoy. —Se señaló—. Respóndeme, ¿odiarías a tu hijo si eso pasara? ¿Lo rechazarías como lo haces con Cinthya?

—Yo… no lo sé. —Se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Tu hija te necesita, Nick…

—Y yo también —interrumpí entrando a la habitación—. Quiero de vuelta a mi padre, el que me contaba historias antes de ir a dormir, aquel que salía con Cinthya y conmigo al parque a tomar un helado, y contarnos sus épocas cuando era joven, quiero al mismo padre que eras antes de que mamá se nos adelantara y sobre todo quiero saber que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado esa persona sigue ahí dentro.

—Alice… —Levantó la vista.

— ¿Ves? Te extrañan… no dejes que el rencor de lo pasado siga dentro de ti, necesitamos un ambiente de paz y amor, nuestro hijo lo va a necesitar.

Ambas miramos a mi padre, se veía completamente perdido. Supongo que no estaba listo para enfrentarse a nosotras dos, juntas. Agachó la cabeza sujetándosela con sus manos, nos quedamos esperando su reacción, de repente comenzó a sacudirse, me agaché para ver lo que sucedía. Pequeños ríos de lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas; mi padre, Nicholas Brandon, el hombre más fuerte que había conocido… estaba llorando.

— ¿Papá?— Le toqué el hombro—. No llores. —También yo tenía que poner de mi parte, ceder un poco y tratar de comprender su situación, aunque no fuera del todo justa, sabía que él había amado a mi madre con toda su alma; no es que no ame a Leslie, no era tonta, lo notaba; pero el primer amor es uno que nunca se olvida, sin importar los años.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Siento todo lo que he hecho, pero me es difícil… No hay excusa.

—Lo sabemos, cariño. —Ella le tocó el hombro—. Pero sabes perfectamente que no es a mí o a Alice a la que le debes pedir perdón. —En cierto modo tenía razón, aunque mi padre había sido un poco injusto conmigo y mis decisiones, no era nada comparado con lo que le había hecho a mi hermana.

—Lo sé —dijo al fin—. Es solo que no sé cómo demostrarle a Cinthya lo arrepentido que estoy. ¿La han visto cuando me acerco a ella? Se encoje en su sitio o huye asustada.

— ¿Has… has intentado acercarte a ella? —pregunté sorprendida, nunca había visto a mi padre tratar de acercarse a mi hermana.

—Lo intenté una vez pero fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta de aquello. —Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro—. Me teme, Alice, ella me tiene miedo, y siendo sincero no la culpo; la he hecho sufrir demasiado… yo… yo merezco que me odie.

—No te odia… —Intentó decir Leslie.

— ¡Claro que lo hace! —gritó levantándose de su lugar—. ¿Qué no has notado todo lo que le he hecho? —preguntó retóricamente—. La mandé a un centro psiquiátrico siendo una niña, dejé que la torturaran en ese maldito lugar, le prohibí las visitas, me alejé de ella, envenené la mente de mi hijo para que le temiera… y sobre todo, le he hecho creer todos estos años que ella mató a su madre, culpándola a cada momento, acusándola todo este tiempo de algo que ella ni siquiera hizo. —Cerró los puños fuertemente. Todo era cierto, cada una de las palabras que decía eran ciertas. Sabía que todas las personas tenían una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, solo que sentía que los de mi padre serían un poco más difíciles de arreglar. ¿Cómo Cinthya perdonaría cada una de las cosas que le hizo? Suponiendo que ella pudiera comprender sus motivos. No dudaba que mi hermana estaba un poco mejor de su mente ahora que Leslie me estaba ayudando en eso, pero aún tenía cierta dificultad para comprender o razonar sobre varios aspectos y circunstancias, o al menos eso me había dicho el médico que la atendía.

—Sé que será difícil, lo único que necesitamos es que tengas paciencia —dije—. A Cinthya aún le cuesta trabajo comprender algunas cosas.

—Eso tengo entendido, ¿y de quién es la culpa? —Otra pregunta retórica.

—Solo te queda la paciencia, Nick, solo eso.

— ¿Y si ella ya no quiere escucharme? —Seguía mi padre azotándonos con preguntas—. ¿Si le he provocado tanto miedo ya, querrá verme?

—Debes entenderla, para ella tampoco ha de ser fácil —dijo Leslie.

—Sí, puede que ahora te tema, pero si tienes paciencia y poco a poco le vas mostrando tu cambio…

—Ella no lo hará… —interrumpió mi padre—. Hay mucho daño, creo que es…

— ¿Quieren saber lo que pienso? —Mi padre se quedó callado al escuchar la voz. Los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo, Cinthya estaba en la entrada, tenía sus brazos detrás de ella y miraba a mi padre, quien le sostenía la mirada. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada y cuánto habrá escuchado—. Nunca te temí, ni ahora ni nunca; el motivo por el que me "encogía" como dices tú, no era por miedo sino por vergüenza, quizás no tenga la inteligencia suficiente pero tampoco soy estúpida, me avergonzaba estar frente a ti y provocar esa cara de disgusto que incomodaba a todos en la casa y me escondía para no provocarte más molestias; trataba de no ser una carga para ustedes, yo no aporto nada en esta casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer es no ser un estorbo.

—Cinthya, tú nunca… —Intentó decir Leslie, pero ella levantó la mano.

—También tengo algo que decirte a ti. —Ahora miraba a Leslie—. Lo siento, siento haberte acusado de esas cosas horribles; tengo problemas, ahora que el médico me ha ayudado me he dado cuenta de ello… y sé que con el tiempo se irán desapareciendo, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente —dijo—. Es que extraño mucho a mamá y ese día todo parecía tan real… —Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su muñeca—. Lo que quiero decir, es que debí haberme quedado a escucharte, pero no lo hice y por eso está pasando todo esto.

Miré a mi hermana con sorpresa y orgullo; sorpresa porque ni en mis más profundos pensamientos me hubiera imaginado que tuviera ese tipo de razonamiento, y orgullo porque ella misma había admitido su error, y estaba enfrentando los problemas.

—Padre —dijo mi hermana—. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no ser una carga para ti. Además, si tú estás de acuerdo quisiera que volviéramos a comenzar, sé que hay muchas cosas todavía que resolver, pero ya no quiero vivir en un campo de batalla, por lo que escuché Leslie va a tener otro bebé y lo que menos quiero es que tenga más disgustos de los que le hemos hecho pasar. —Le sonrió a la susodicha, ella respondió la sonrisa un poco apenada, de seguro, aún no salía del shock de que mi hermana estuviera refiriéndose a ella, no solo por su nombre si no sin miedo—. Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir, me retiro a mi cuarto.

Mi hermana se dio la vuelta, sin esperar a que mi padre o nosotras respondiéramos; de repente mi padre pasó a mi lado, jaló a mi hermana de su brazo y sin dudarlo la estrechó entre los suyos.

—Lo siento tanto, hija —dijo mi padre, estrechándola más—. De verdad, perdóname.

Al principio mi hermana estaba tensa, pero poco a poco fue levantando sus brazos hasta rodearlos en la cintura de mi padre, era una escena de lo más tierna; miré a Leslie, quien tenía una sonrisa y lágrimas en la cara, ella me devolvió la mirada y ambas nos sonreímos, pasé el brazo alrededor de mi madrastra.

—Alice… —Mi padre me llamó—. Ven, hija —Yo me quedé petrificada, este era un momento entre él y mi hermana—. También te debo tanto.

—Papá… —Me acerqué—. Ya no quiero pensar en eso, dejemos atrás todo, ¿sí? —Él solo asintió, mi padre nos abrazó a las dos y ambas nos sujetamos de él.

.

.

.

Terminé de darme un baño. Hoy había sido un día de emociones fuertes y necesitaba relajarme un poco. Estaba tan feliz de que por fin las cosas en casa estuvieran arreglándose; después de nuestro emotivo abrazo, dejamos a mi padre con Leslie para que ambos disfrutaran la noticia del embarazo de esta, realmente estaba contenta por ellos dos.

Me dejé caer en mi cama donde Cinthya estaba, me sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Y bien…? —le dije. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Puso un separador en la página que leía y dejó el libro en la mesita de al lado.

—Me has sorprendido hoy, no pensé que…

— ¿Que tuviera semejante poder de raciocinio? —Bajé la mirada avergonzada—. Alice, han pasado muchas cosas desde que volvimos. —Miró al techo como si este tuviera escrito lo que iba a decir—. El no estar bajo la influencia de tantas drogas me ha despejado el cerebro y puedo ver más las cosas que antes, quiero decir, aún tengo mucho que avanzar pero ahora estoy mejor. —soltó una risita—. Además ir a las consultas con el doctor Roberts me ha ayudado mucho, él me ha ayudado a superar todos esos demonios que tenía dentro de mí, me hizo ver la verdad de todo, el hecho de que Leslie no tuvo nada que ver con lo sucedido, ¿sabes Alice? Yo era muy madura e impulsiva, no me detenía a escuchar las cosas y cometía muchos errores.

—Creo que le debo poner un altar al doctor ese. —Ella sonrió de una manera muy sospechosa… Un momento—. Cinthya, esa sonrisa se me hace muy sospechosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó muy rápido.

— ¡Oh por dios! —Me levanté un poco—. ¡Te gusta el doctor!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió agitada—. Él solo ha sido muy buen apoyo para mí, nada más; no veas cosas donde no las hay, es amable conmigo pero…

— ¡Demonios! ¡También le gustas! —le acusé con mi dedo—. Ahora entiendo por qué las consultas pasaron de ser de dos a tres horas. Al principio pensé que era porque lo necesitabas, ahora me doy cuenta de que era por otra cosa.

— ¡Alice, por favor! ¡Cállate! —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Estás loca, te ha hecho mucho daño estudiar.

—Tengo razón —Me crucé de brazos.

—Vasilii es solo mi doctor y amigo.

— ¡Aja! —La señalé de nuevo—. Lo llamaste por su nombre, ¿de cuándo acá los pacientes llaman a sus médicos por su nombre? Al menos que haya algo.

— ¡Es que él me dijo que lo llamara así! —me dijo—. No hay nada más, ¿además quién se fijaría en mí?

— ¿Qué? Pero si tú eres más bonita que yo —dije sorprendida por su comentario.

—Vamos, Alice, seamos realistas, sí, seré bonita pero tengo problemas… Además no tengo nada de estudios, y no sé nada de la vida.

—Mira, Cinthya, no me vengas con esas tonterías, ¿me oíste? ¡Qué nadie te diga eso!, tú tienes potencial para ser lo que tú quieras, es cosa de que tú misma te lo plantees, ¿además qué tiene de malo que a Vasilii le gustes?

—Él es un hombre de mundo, Alice, es decir, es educado y tiene muchas cosas más.

—Pero…

—Dejemos el tema a un lado, ¿sí? —me interrumpió—. Mejor dime… ¿cómo van las cosas con tus amigas y Jasper?

Ahora fue mi turno de cerrar la boca.

—Supongo que las cosas no fueron bien, ¿no?

—No tan mal como lo había pensado, quiero decir, extraño a las chicas y estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, se puede decir que más o menos intentaremos reafirmar la confianza que nos teníamos, además —dije con una sonrisa—. Bella va a tener un bebé. —Abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Sí, también yo tuve esa misma expresión, estoy muy feliz por ella.

—Eso es bueno, pero hay algo más, ¿cierto? —Solté un suspiro. Creo que me haría bien contarle mi situación a alguien, ahora que he entendido que mi hermana comprende más de lo que había pensado.

Comencé a relatarle lo que había pasado hoy, desde el momento en que las chicas me interceptaron; el pequeño encuentro con Jasper, la charla que me dieron sobre cómo ellas habían descubierto la verdad, la noticia del embarazo… Todo lo que me había sucedido. Cuando terminé ella se mantuvo callada por unos momentos, yo esperé a que me dijera algo, lo que sea estaría bien para poder tomar una decisión.

— ¡Qué lío! —Al fin dijo.

— ¿Qué lío? ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? —pregunté molesta.

—Te seré sincera, Alice, y no quiero que te molestes conmigo —asentí—. Esto es algo que debes resolver tú sola, ¿por qué? Es muy sencillo: Tú solita te metiste en todo esto, por no saber escuchar, mira lo que pasó porque yo no me detuve a escuchar lo suficiente; tus amigas ya hicieron su parte al contarte la verdad, ahora queda en ti tomar una decisión. Por lo que yo he notado ese chico, Jasper, de verdad te quiere y tú lo quieres, ahora sabes la verdad, ¿qué es lo que te detiene? La pequeña mentira que te dijo sobre su trabajo, ¿de verdad tomarás eso como una excusa para no verlo más?

—No, claro que no, no me hubiese importado dónde trabajara.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es que no sé cómo enfrentarlo. Lo lastimé Cinthya, lo hice —Me tomé el pelo—. Él sin culpa, ni nada, él era inocente desde el principio, le he hecho daño con mi comportamiento. Ahora no sé cómo decirle lo del malentendido y que me perdone, que sigamos como si nada.

— ¿Lo amas? —me preguntó después de un pequeño silencio.

—Sí, lo hago.

—Entonces, ve por él.

— ¿Y si no quiere verme? —pregunté con miedo.

—Eso significará que no estaban destinados a estar juntos y que ambos deben seguir sus vidas.

Eso era lo que temía, que el daño que le hice provocara nuestra separación definitiva, yo amaba a Jasper demasiado. Todo este tiempo que estuve separada de él fue horrible, extrañaba estar a su lado, nuestras pláticas, la forma cómo me miraba… como si yo fuera la cosa más maravillosa del planeta.

—Tengo miedo.

—Alice, las historias de amor no siempre son fáciles, si así fuera todo el mundo estaría con la persona correcta, ¿dónde estaría la lucha? Las victorias serían vacías y sin emoción.

—No sé qué hacer. —Me volví a recostar.

—Por ahora descansemos. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado para las dos. —También se recostó—. Mañana será un nuevo día y harás lo que sea correcto. —Se acomodó mejor—. Por cierto, volveré a mi antigua habitación, no cabemos las dos en esta pequeña cama, te dije que pidieras una matrimonial —comentó riendo.

—Eso creo —contesté siguiendo su broma—. Extrañaré tus patadas nocturnas y tus ronquidos.

— ¡Ey! —Me dio un codazo—. Yo no ronco, quizás patee, pero no ronco.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas. —Me volvió a dar otro codazo—. Cinthya.

—Dime.

—Gracias por tus palabras —dije sinceramente.

—Ya era hora que retomáramos los roles correctos, no se veía nada bien que mi hermana menor me estuviera cuidando, ahora es mi trabajo llevarte por el buen camino. —Comenzamos a reír.

Apagó la luz, ambas nos acomodamos, me quedé pensando en las palabras de Cinthya y en parte tenía razón. Si Jasper y yo no arreglábamos nada mañana era porque no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero tenía que tener fe.

Mañana sería un día muy importante y con ese pensamiento me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Si, se que dije en el capitulo pasado que este sería el final de la historia, pero escribiendo me di cuenta que no podía juntar todo en un solo capitulo, es por ello que ahora si, este es el penúltimo y pronto tendremos el gran final, que espero yo, no les decepcione, ya lo tengo planteado solo me falta plasmarlo en Word.

Como dije, ojala que hayan tenido feliz Navidad y les deseo de corazón un bonito Año Nuevo.

Besos

Paulinita Rathbone


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama… así que gente, no se vale plagiar.**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**_—Enamorándome de un Gigoló—_**

—**16—**

Me levanté de mejor humor en la mañana, me sentía extrañamente bien. La conversación del día anterior había sido muy liberadora pero algo estresante, ni en mis más profundos sueños me hubiese imaginado que mi padre cambiaría de opinión y al fin aceptaría a Cinthya; quiero decir, no soy pesimista, pero conociendo a mi padre como lo conocía, pensaba que pasarían muchos años antes de hacerle entender lo suficiente como para que cambiara, aunque sea un poco, de parecer y no le hiciera la vida tan dura a Cinthya. Y hablando de ella… Miré a mi hermana, su semblante estaba tranquilo, se notaba a leguas que un gran peso había sido quitado de sus hombros.

No era para menos, mi padre por fin la admitía, y no solo eso, también se había arreglado todos los males entendidos con Leslie. Me sentía tan feliz por ella.

De manera cuidadosa me levanté de la cama, procuré no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a mi hermana, fui al baño para hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas, después me di un ligero baño y salí. Cinthya aún dormía, así que me dispuse a prepararme para irme a la escuela, me puse un conjunto sencillo, de todas maneras hoy no sería un día muy especial.

En eso mi cerebro me trajo a colación otras imágenes. Hoy, era hoy el día en que yo hablaría con Jasper, quiero decir, puedo posponerlo para otros días pero me conocía a mi misma para saber que entre más lo postergara menos me daría valor para hacerlo. Me miré en el espejo, como si mi reflejo tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba, trataba de darme yo misma palabras de aliento, _yo puedo, yo puedo, _me decía una y otra vez, _tú lo amas, no dejes que esto te derrote._

— Estará todo bien. —Di un brinco—. Lo siento, Alice, no quise asustarte.

—No te preocupes. —Volteé a ver a mi hermana, ella ya se había levantado, pero estaba recargada en la cabecera—. Estoy algo nerviosa, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pone así?

—Ya sabes, hoy trataré de hablar con Jasper —contesté, dándole una media sonrisa—. Espero que no esté lo suficientemente herido y que no me odie, quiero decir, le he hecho daño de muchas maneras, ya es ganancia que siquiera me voltee a ver.

—Con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada.

— ¿¡Pero qué puedo hacer!? —dije desesperada—. Nunca antes había hecho esto, en parte para evitar estas situaciones me negaba a salir con chicos.

—Huir de los problemas no siempre es la mejor solución, ya viste lo que pasó por no escuchar; así que deja de actuar como una niñita asustada y sé valiente. —Me miró de manera penetrante—. Espero que cuando regreses de la escuela me des la buena noticia de que has arreglado las cosas con Jasper y que de nuevo están juntos. ¿Está claro?

Asentí. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a mi hermana, para mí era fácil decir: _Sí, claro, Jasper me perdonará y los dos estaremos juntos. _Pero del dicho al hecho…

— ¿Alice? No escuché tu respuesta. —Mi hermana cruzó los brazos.

—S… sí. —Fue lo único que contesté.

—Bien, ahora vete. —Me despidió con la mano.

Tomé mis cosas y prácticamente corrí a la salida, solo me detuve unos minutos para tomar una tostada de la alacena, la medio unté con mermelada, saqué un yogurt natural y salí de mi casa, no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón que ya me iba.

Fui a la parada de autobuses para esperar mi transporte. Seguí con la mentalización.

_Vamos Alice, tú puedes…_

Llegué a la escuela algo nerviosa, además de que me sentía estúpida y parecía una mujer paranoica, me la pasaba mirando de un lado a otro, vigilando todo el lugar por si me encontraba a Jasper. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando me crucé con Bella y Rosalie.

—Hola, Alice —me saludó Rosalie—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Supongo que estoy como debería estar… ¡No! —Me detuve a mí misma—. Estoy nerviosa, asustada y creo que me va a dar… —Hice un movimiento con mi cabeza—. Ya saben, eso que me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa.

—Te refieres a la dia… —Comenzó Bella pero la interrumpí.

— ¡Bella! —La detuve antes de que dijera la palabra—. No es necesario que digas algo que sabes de antemano que me avergüenza.

—Lo siento. —Levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Es que era natural para nosotras decir esa palabra, ya sabes.

—Sí, pero muchas cosas cambiaron. —Suspiré—. Miren chicas, sé que aún tenemos un largo camino para que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, ¿sí? De verdad, estoy intentando que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban, pero aún me es un poquito difícil.

—Lo entendemos, Alice —me dijo Rose—. De hecho, no pensábamos molestarte hoy, sabemos que hoy es un día importante para ti, queremos hacértelo más fácil.

—Lo sé y de verdad se los agradezco —dije sinceramente; además quería un poco de charla con amigas, no tenía a nadie más a parte de mi hermana, pero hay cosas que no se les deben decir a las hermanas—. Seré sincera, estoy nerviosa por hoy, ¿y si lo retraso un poquito?

—Eso sí que no, amiga, él te ha esperado todo este tiempo, la escuela se acabará pronto, así que debes solucionar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde y otra chica quiera quitarte a tu hombre.

Eso hizo que todos mis sentidos se despertaran.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé un poco más fuerte de lo que debía—. ¿Qué chica? ¿De qué hablas?

—Gracias, Rose —Bella dijo sarcásticamente—. No era necesario que la alteraras por algo de lo que no estamos seguras.

—Pero nosotras lo vimos —contestó entre dientes—. Además a ella le concierne esto.

—Miren, dejen de cuchichear y díganme qué es lo que está pasando.

Ambas se dieron una pequeña mirada antes de que Bella tomara la palabra.

—Como te dije, aún no estamos del todo seguras, pero hay una chica… ¿Mara? —le preguntó a Rose.

—María —contestó la aludida rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno esa, la vimos muy pegadita a Jasper el otro día y pues a él no le parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

— ¡Pero qué…! Eso sí que no, nadie me roba a mi hombre sin darme una pelea —expresé más convencida. Vi que ambas soltaron una risita, pero no me importó. En este momento tenía que encontrar a Jasper, hablar con él, y tratar que todo volviera a ser como antes.

No me despedí de las chicas y caminé por todo el campus buscándolo; recorrí los lugares donde mayormente lo encontraría pero tuve la mala suerte de no encontrarlo, cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida fue cuando lo vi sentado en una de las bancas de hierro que estaba en los jardines más alejados del campus, pero lo que me puso roja de coraje fue a la chica que estaba junto a él.

Con que esa era la suripanta que quería robarme a mi chico, eso no lo iba a permitir, me dije a mí misma, antes de caminar hacia ellos.

**POV Bella**

Sentía que una carcajada iba a brotar de mi cuerpo pero no podía hacerlo, eso hubiera molestado mucho a Alice, a pesar de que ella estuviera ya a unos pasos alejándose de nosotras.

—Espero que tu plan funcione, Rosalie —le comenté—. Está molesta.

—Recuerda que ella necesitaba un incentivo, estaba muy nerviosa —contestó.

—Pero decirle eso de Jasper… creo que eso la molestó más.

— ¡Nah! —Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—. Mi plan funcionó, quería darle motivación y eso fue lo que hice.

—Ojalá todo salga como tú lo planeas y no empeore las cosas —expuse.

— ¡Oye! Nosotras solo le dijimos lo que vimos, no estábamos diciendo nada malo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no le dijiste la otra parte importante, ella es…

—Sí, sí, lo sé —me interrumpió—. Pero si le decíamos eso no hubiera tomado valor para hablar con él.

—Bien —contesté.

Crucé los dedos, esperando que todo saliera bien y que Alice arreglara las cosas.

**POV Alice**

Me detuve justo en frente de ellos, parecían estar muy contentos riendo de lo que sea que fuera, pero cuando notaron mi presencia Jasper dejó de reír y me miró algo sorprendido o debería decir… ¿asustado?

—Hola —dije al fin, ya que ninguno de los tres hablábamos.

—Eh… hola —saludó la chica morena—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Sí, de hecho, quería hablar con Jasper. —Ella miró a Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Él solo bajó la mirada, como evitando la mía… Eso dolió. Al parecer la chica me conocía porque me miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Debes ser Alice. —No era una pregunta—, Jasper me ha hablado de ti.

— ¿En serio? Pues Jasper nunca me habló de ti, extraño, ¿no? —declaré con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó confundida mirando a Jasper—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, María —respondió.

—Jasper, de verdad, quiero hablar contigo. —Me dirigí a él—, es importante.

Él se quedó callado unos momentos hasta que finalmente asintió; le dijo algo despacio a María, ella se levantó, antes de irse me dio una mirada significativa, de la cual no entendí el motivo.

Aún así no le di importancia, caminé lentamente y me senté junto a Jasper, esperando que mi presencia no le molestara.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté para romper el hielo.

—Supongo que bien, ¿y tú? Me enteré que te irías a España con unos tíos.

—Eso creo —respondí ya no muy convencida—. Sabes… ya no hay que irnos con rodeos, estoy cansada de no ser directa en lo que quiero decir y eso me está comenzando a molestar.

— ¿Sabes? No entiendo de qué hablas —anunció.

—Claro que lo sabes, creo que para empezar todo esto… te debo una disculpa enorme. —Me tomé de las manos—. Siento mucho haberte dejado sin ninguna explicación, pero es que cuando me enteré que las chicas habían contratado a un hombre para que saliera conmigo… me dolió mucho, y mucho más me dolió pensar que me había enamorado de una ilusión, de que tú no hubieses sido real, que solo estuvieras actuando. —Respiré un poco, pero tampoco le di tiempo de hablar porque continué—. Fue por eso que huí, de esa manera, no quería saber nada, no quería que me confirmaran ese temor que tenía… que tú hubieses sido… un prostituto.

—Debiste habérmelo preguntado —alegó.

— ¿¡Pero cómo saber si decías la verdad!? —Alcé la voz—. ¿¡Cómo no creer que no era una actuación!? ¿Cómo?

—Confianza. —Me miró a los ojos, había olvidado su hermoso color—. Si decías amarme, con solo verme a los ojos hubieses sabido la verdad.

—Hubo algunos factores que hacían la historia más convincente, como el hecho de que casi no hablabas de tu vida personal, el que me mintieras con tu empleo…

— ¡Diablos! —me interrumpió—. ¡Tú nunca me preguntaste nada personal! —me contestó molesto. En el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca lo había visto de esa manera y me asustaba—. Te limitaste a preguntarme cosas superficiales, yo no te decía nada porque no quería hostigarte con mis cosas, y sí, te mentí al no decirte dónde verdaderamente trabajaba, pero sentía que si te lo decía tú simplemente te avergonzarías de mí.

—Entonces también me conocías muy poco para haber llegado a esa deducción. —Me dolió llegar a esa conclusión—. Supongo que tampoco me amabas tanto como decías. —Miré a otro lado.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

Alcé la mirada, sentía que sus ojos podían ver mi alma, medité su pregunta para llegar a una mejor conclusión; yo lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas; pero no nos conocíamos tanto como creíamos, muchas cosas no fueron dichas y era por ello que estábamos en esta situación.

—No lo sé —contesté sinceramente—. Una parte de mí quiere creer que hay un futuro para nosotros dos, pero la otra tiene miedo de que lo que sentimos no es tan fuerte y es por ello que estamos como estamos.

—Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente—me dijo con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Ah sí? —cuestioné no muy segura.

—Debemos empezar de nuevo —respondió con simpleza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero decir, que empecemos desde el principio. Sé que no pasamos por una etapa que se llama amistad, nosotros nos la saltamos completamente al salir sin conocernos demasiado. —Me tomó de las manos.

— ¿Quieres decir que debemos ser solamente amigos, por ahora? —Sentí como si mi corazón comenzara a hacerse pedazos, sabía que él no me perdonaría tan fácilmente lo que pasó. Ahora solo quería tenerme como amiga y eso me hizo enojar—. Mejor dime que no quieres volver a verme, eso me haría las cosas menos dolorosas.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sé que solo usas esa idea como excusa para decirme indirectamente que no quieres nada conmigo, Jasper. Muy bien, lo entiendo, lo arruiné, pero no soy la única culpable. —Me solté de su agarre—. ¡Anda! Ve con María, seguramente con ella sí quieres estar, por mí no te preocupes.

—No entiendo —manifestó confundido, ¡sí, ¿cómo no?!

— ¡No finjas, Jasper! Ya me enteré de que andas saliendo con ella, así que no mientas, no lo niegues.

Él se quedó callado un momento, lo que para mí fue una confirmación a mis sospechas.

— ¿Estás celosa? —me preguntó con un deje de burla.

— ¡Puf! Y aún tienes el descaro de señalármelo en mi cara. —Me levanté—. Que te la pases bien con ella y sé sincero, esa es la mejor arma para que tu nueva relación funcione.

No alcancé a dar ni dos pasos cuando él me tomó de la mano y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

— ¡Espera, huracán! —Me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado—. Antes que nada, quiero que me respondas… ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba saliendo con María?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo haces —respondí aún sin verlo.

—María no es lo que tú crees, ella es…

— ¡No me interesa saber lo que ella es…!

—Mi prima —me interrumpió, fue entonces cuando lo miré, él tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Me detuve a preguntar.

—María es una prima que acaba de mudarse a la ciudad y se inscribió aquí; solamente estaba enseñándole la ciudad y la escuela, porque ella entrará el año que viene.

Entrecerré los ojos y me le quedé viendo para ver si podía detectar si era una mentira, pero por más que buscaba un atisbo de que me mentía, no lo encontré.

— ¿No me estás mintiendo? —pregunté.

—Claro que no. Alice, aunque no lo creas, tú eres la única chica que quiero. —Me sonrió—. Es por eso que quiero que nos conozcamos mejor… Empezar de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? —pregunté contenta, porque él no estaba saliendo con nadie.

—Sí, empecemos de nuevo, de esa manera no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores.

Me quedé en silencio, meditando todo lo que me dijo. Ahora entendía, él nunca me había odiado por lo que le hice, simplemente estaba esperando el momento para que ambos habláramos y resolviéramos las cosas; me sentí tan tonta por haber postergado más las cosas, sintiendo que él no querría estar conmigo o simplemente me ignoraría, pero no, él seguía amándome como yo lo hacía, eso me hizo sentir eufórica.

Le sonreí y me levanté de mi lugar, con su mirada en mí en todo momento.

—Hola. —Le extendí mi mano—, soy Alice Brandon.

Él sonrió antes de estrechármela. En el momento que nuestras manos se tocaron supe que nunca más nos íbamos a separar.

**Fin**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Al fin dije FIN, ooooh es una tristeza termina una historia, porque como que es una parte de ti...La verdad sinceramente asi imagine el final desde un principio, aun no se si hare aun outakke, solo queria darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me siguieron a lo largo de este fic, y aquellas nuevas que se nos fueron uniendo...como dije solo me queda decir GRACIAS...**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en LA CHICA DE LA BUFANDA ROJA**

**Muchos besos y bendiciones**

**Paulina R.**


End file.
